Warframe: Rules
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: Rules are rules. Some can be bent. Others broken. But in almost every case, there are consequences. This is a fanfiction. I own none of the rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneaks**

She was very good at what she did.

Some said she was an arrogant hothead with more guts than sense but she knew better. Many of the places she went, you had to have _total_ confidence in yourself and your abilities or things ended _poorly_. She wasn't the biggest, the bravest, or the strongest of beings. She knew this. What she was, was _sneaky_.

Contrary to popular belief, Tenno were not the only ones who could get into the Void. It was far easier for them. It just wasn't fair how easy it seemed for the tin men to get in and out of places sometimes. It probably had something to do with the 'Space Mom' wannabe that they all followed with slavish obedience. Such devotion was unthinkable. It was...

She jerked in her hiding place as another patrol passed the duct she had concealed herself in. At least this time it was Corpus. Grineer were loud and dumb for the most part, but they more than made up for it with numbers that could only be called overwhelming. No matter how sneaky a person might be, three or four thousand clones swamping an area made stealth pretty pointless. They were also damned persistent. She had managed a few times to get in and out of Grineer facilities, but it was often luck these days and she despised relying on luck. She had been forced to call in several favors when a few of those forays had gone bad and while the ones she had contacted had never called in said favors... She knew they would. No one did anything for free. Not even Tenno.

Tenno.

She wasn't sure where she stood on the Tenno. She wasn't sure what they were except relics from a bygone age. She had seen enough Orokin facilities and relics herself. Mostly working for that slime Baro Ki'teer and if he _ever_ groped her again, she would show him the business end of her Lex again. And this time, she _would_ pull the trigger. She worked alone. She lived alone. She fought alone. It was how she was. If he wanted companionship, he could _buy_ it. He wouldn't get it from her. She was free and glad of it. Like Tenno.

No one dared hold Tenno but Alad V and _that_ had cost him dearly on many occasions. The Corpus prattled on and on about how _they_ owned any Orokin technology -including warframes- but when possession was _more_ than 9/10s of the law in the Origin system... She had seen more than a few 'disputes' between Grineer and Corpus devolve into bloody melees when the two sides had found Orokin tech that they had coveted. She avoided such messes. The clones were wildly haphazard with their aim and the Corpus automatically assumed that anyone who wasn't with them was against them. The consequences for capture by either side were unpleasant. She had been through both Grineer and Corpus interrogations and would rather never do it again. Especially if it meant owing another favor.

She wasn't sure if Tenno were flesh and blood, machines, some kind of energy beings or something even stranger inside the odd armor. She had heard all kinds of stories, most wildly outlandish. No one she had ever met had possessed even the slightest of proof. Not even Baro, curse his philandering ways. She was curious, like many. But she also knew not to push. On several occasions, she had seen what Tenno left in their wakes. Her heart was hardened by years of solo wandering and her soul was jaded by all of the evils she had been forced to put up with whole she grew. But what she had seen...scared her. More than any Corrupted security force in the Void when a single misstep meant a painful death if she was lucky or an eternity of slavery if she was not. More than Grineer tortures. More than Corpus brainwashing. Tenno scared her spitless, although she would _never_ admit that to _anyone_ except herself.

But now? Tenno were waking in larger and larger numbers. They could not be denied. The Grineer would fall, eventually. Tenno had brought down the _Orokin_ for goodness sakes! They were warrior gods of legend come to life and...

She snarled silently at herself. She was distracting herself from the job. Not even a hard job. Get in, grab an artifact, get out. Simple. There were no Tenno here, or the guards she had seen patrolling would have been far more alert. She keyed her scavenged Orokin tech Invisibility system live and stepped out of the duct. No alarms sounded, no sentries shot at her. So she relaxed as she started warily for the next waypoint to her goal.

Something about this job was bothering her. She had almost not taken it even though it had been the first of its kind in some time. Maybe that was it? She hadn't done a regular heist in some time. Usually she focused on information retrieval. It was fast and she didn't have to carry anything that might slow her down or affect her suit's systems in odd ways like some of the Orokin stuff did. She dreaded picking up another mod from an Orokin Vault. The last time she had done that -for Baro coincidentally- it had slowed her suit's systems to a crawl. She had been forced t pick her way out past many, many Corrupted guards. If her Invisibility had failed, even for a moment...

She froze in place as another patrol of Corpus appeared in the distance. This one had one of their new soldiers with them. She wasn't sure what the Corpus called them. Combas? Scramba? It wasn't anything she ever wanted to get any firsthand experience with. She knew some of them could disrupt Invisibility. She had seen one such team... surprise a Tenno in such a way. It had been a surprise to the _Corpus_ as well, one that the hapless slaves to the all encompassing machine had not lived long enough to regret. She eased to the side, her neural feeds pinging in distress from the Corpus soldier's interference, but to her relief, it didn't cancel her Invisibility. If needed, she would fight, it was what she did when she had no choice. But she was no Tenno.

 _Gah!_ She was thinking about them again! She jerked as an alarm sounded in the distance. _What the hell?_

The patrol she had been evading turned and ran off, leaving her way clear. But then her heart plummeted. The oxygen level in the area was dropping fast. Someone had cut off the life support! Her suit had contingencies for such, but they took a lot of power. Too much power to maintain the Invisibility as well. She shook her head and hurried her steps. It wasn't far. If she could get to her objective and leave before the...

Her eyes went huge under her helmet as she saw a form in a dark blue bodysuit enter a door ahead of her. That was her objective! That wasn't a Corpus _or_ a Tenno! Someone was trying to steal her loot! She started forward and froze. Something was _very_ wrong. She hadn't lived as long as she had by ignoring her gut feelings and now, her gut was _screaming_ at her to flee. She stared at the door and slumped a bit, then she turned.

 _What the hell?_ The hall behind her was filled with troops! How the hell had they gotten in there without her seeing or hearing anything? She kicked herself The alarm was still blaring. But... this was odd. Where were the MOAs? The Ospreys? It was _just_ Crewmen, seven of them all told. Corpus of course, and all heavily armed. She drew her pistol and had a moment's warning. It wasn't enough.

She spun, but didn't even _see_ the Prova swing before it hit her, knocking her instantly unconscious.

* * *

"Medic."

Commander Horatius, Corpus Special Forces, kept his preferred melee weapon in hand as he watched the still form at his feet. This woman wasn't a warrior by all accounts, but she was _darn_ good. He kicked the pistol out of her limp hand.

"Sir." One of the team medics stepped up, scanner whirring. "Out like a light. Nice hit." Horatius grunted and the medic knelt beside their fallen quarry. "Vitals are strong." He injected her with something. "We have her."

"Clean up." The Commander snapped and the others moved to obey.

They would erase any trace of their team's intrusion as well as hers. They needed to be gone before the massive distraction that had been promised -and arrived right on time- vanished like the stellar winds. Tenno were hard to quantify and very hard to plan for. One Tenno might fight for thirty or more minutes simply for the joy of pushing him/her/itself to their limits. Another would stay just long enough for the Lotus to sound recall, usually about five minutes. It went seriously against the grain to work with Tenno after so long working against them, but war made for very strange bedfellows and he would sooner trust even a mercurial Tenno than _anyone_ on the Corpus Board of Directors.

He wasn't stupid enough to trust the woman his medic was now rolling onto a stretcher for transport. He went still as the door nearby opened and a form in a dark blue bodysuit stepped out. The male form nodded to Horatius and took off at a run. Horatius shook his head slightly, but did not react otherwise. Allies had to trust one another, but it was hard. It was so hard.

Good thing Special Forces didn't _do_ easy.

"Three minutes." The Commander of the Special Forces said firmly. The medic nodded and the others worked faster. They didn't want to be here when the Executive in charge discovered what had just gone missing. A head _would_ roll for losing such an artifact. And Horatius didn't want it to be _his_.

"Ready to transport, sir." The medic reported as the stretcher rose from the floor on its own dedicated antigravity system.

"Right." Horatius started off, the medic and gurney following, the team would catch up. They always did. Then he jerked to a halt.

"Commander Horatius..." A silky voice sounded from the group of soldiers and mechs ahead of them. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You have bigger problems than me and a wanna be thief." Horatius didn't bother to lie. The Executive had probably been watching via hidden cameras. The Corpus loved those. Just like they loved arbitrary rules that benefited themselves. "I got my quarry."

"You did not try to apprehend the other." The executive snapped.

"You told me not to enter the room." Horatius replied evenly. But his Penta was ready. The medic beside him had a Dera ready as well. Neither was aimed -unlike the troops ahead of them,- but it wouldn't take much. "Correct me if I am wrong... 'You may not use any proxies. You may not access any restricted areas. You are not welcome here and I want you gone.' Sound familiar?" Horatius' tone didn't change, but the Executive snarled at him. "We could have worked together. You didn't want to. You got what you wanted. But if you push this, you will die here."

"Are you threatening me, Commander?" The executive sounded somewhere between humor and worry.

"I have my mission." Horatius said firmly. "It was given to me by the Board." No lie, just... not the whole truth. "You neither wanted nor needed my help. What happens in _the rest_ your facility is your business. My business is concluded with this one." He nodded slightly to the stretcher.

"You are not leaving." The Executive started to speak again, but he was cut off.

"Stand down. Now." Every eye went to the side as a pair of forms appeared from a cross corridor. Both humans. One in... a habit. Horatius was hardly the only one to hiss as the Reverend Mother of the Corpus Clergy stepped out, followed by _the man in the blue bodysuit_. "Executive Frolisk. Antagonizing Special Forces is stupid. Don't be an _idiot_. Agent Jemo? Please replace the artifact. This unscheduled drill is over." The man in the bodysuit nodded to her and stepped back towards the door he had come out of earlier. "Your security needs work, Executive Frolisk."

Horatius was reeling. What the hell was _she_ doing here?

The designated mouthpiece of the Corpus Clergy looked tired. As well she should. She was needed everywhere at once. She had so many demands on her time, even with all of the Clergy helping her, it was a crushing burden. She was up to the task, but Horatius could see the strain in her eyes.

"You ran a drill... on my station... without telling me?" The Executive looked like he could spit.

"Yes." The Reverend Mother stepped to where Horatius stood. The Commander was working hard to keep his face under control as she winked at him.

"Why?" The Executive snarled.

"None of your troops have found any Tenno, have they?" The Reverend Mother asked. She wasn't looking at the Executive, but one of the soldiers who looked at the Executive before shaking his head. "Commander Horatius has his mission and I have mine. I work to safeguard the company, Executive Frolisk. You see me and the Commander as adversaries, but we are not. If a Tenno _had_ come in here, every one of your people would be _dead_. An unscheduled drill is just what we need to see the holes in the security response." She held up a hand as the Executive spun to glare at the Crewman who had shaken his head. "And not to blame them. It is not their fault, Executive. It is our _duty_ to prepare our people for such things. The only way to know about the problems is to try things. Things like this. Commander?"

"The troops are not bad, Ma'am. They are just not used to enemies that are hard to see." The Commander said quietly, mind working in overdrive. "If they were facing Grineer, they would do well. But Tenno and Infested would tear this place apart."

"That is generally what happens and there simply are not enough resources to defend everywhere adequately, Commander." The Reverend Mother said with a shrug. "We have had that discussion. Can you give me a report on what should be done to improve this place's defenses?"

"Ma'am..." Horatius groaned.

"I am not asking _you_ to write it! I know better." The Reverend Mother said with a snort. "'Place sucks, scuttle it' is _not_ a proper and documented report." Horatius had to smile at that. He _had_ written a report to the Board with those exact words once. The Executive was staring at her as the man in the blue bodysuit returned to stand beside her. "Executive, this is not your fault. This is _everyone's_ fault. The entire _Corpus_ has been lax, security wise for far too long. We need to improve and it will be hard to convince people of the need for the expenditures. Not without clear and concise demonstrations. If we had told you, you would have done better, but it wouldn't have been _real_ if you have time to prepare. Real combat is not fair in any way. We needed to see how well you did with no warning at all." She shook her head. "We need proof. Documented proof. Even the Commander didn't know I was here. He didn't know this wasn't a real raid, but he had orders not to hinder the one who stole your artifact."

That was...true. Horatius gave the Clergywoman a glance that promised a long and 'interesting' conversation later.

"And that one?" The Executive nodded to the stretcher. "She was trespassing."

"Commander Horatius was ordered to 'procure' that one." The Reverend Mother said firmly. "For us." Horatius did not move as the rest of his team moved to flank him. All stood ready. If it came to a firefight, the Corpus troops ahead of them had no chance at all. "She fell into his trap nicely. We will take her and use her as we must. You do not wish to cross us on this, Executive. Far more than _your profits_ ride on this. Come on, Executive Frolisk." The Clergywoman pleaded. "We serve the Company. So will she." She nodded to the unconscious woman.

"So... what else needs to be done?" The Executive asked. "And how much will it cost?"

Horatius relaxed a little as the troops in front of him lowered their weapons, but not totally. He wouldn't relax until they were away from here with their quarry.

"That is why I brought Agent Jemo." The Reverend Mother replied as the man in the blue bodysuit bowed to the Executive. "He is an expert on security. He will survey the site and make suggestions. That _is_ all they will be. Suggestions." This was a command to the man beside her and then blue garbed agent bowed again. "And get yourself into _proper_ attire." This was also a command.

"At once, Reverend Mother."

Horatius had to smile, glad his helmet was closed. She was not always easy to deal with, but boy, she was good at what she did.

* * *

 **A high security cell in a highly secure facility**

The Reverend Mother sat with their newest 'guest' and worked hard not to fret. A lot was riding on this. On the woman who lay restrained on the bunk now. Horatius hadn't been happy with her, but when the Executive had seen too much, she had been forced into damage control mode. Good thing agents of the Lotus thought fast on their feet. Jemo _would_ do a full survey and leave a few well hidden holes that Clergy or Lotus agents could exploit. She was aware of the woman waking before the other was fully awake. But then the woman hissed as she realized she was restrained and her bodysuit had been removed. It had been replaced with a white shipsuit that was utterly devoid of tech. For several reasons.

"Good morning, Maroo. I am the Reverend Mother." The nun said quietly.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Negotiations**

The Reverend Mother had to fight to keep her face still despite her augmentation. It was hard. It was always harder when she was tired and she was _always_ tired these days. But the _look_ on Maroo's face was _**priceless**_.

The thief/tomb robber stared at her and then around the small room. No, cell. As cells went, this one was far more comfortable than some Corpus facilities boasted. It wasn't very a large and the door was locked from the outside. A pair of armored surveillance scanners hung in two different corners, denying any privacy whatsoever. A small toilet sat in one corner. Not that Maroo would be able to use that for a bit and not just because she was restrained. But the Reverend Mother had made sure the bunk Maroo lay on was comfortable, the pillow was soft, that everything was clean and as secure as they could make it. They were not about to lose this one. This thief _defined_ slippery on occasion. The only furniture were the bunk and the chair the nun sat in, both fixed to the floor. The air vents were both grilled and smaller than a person's arm.

"You have questions." The Reverend Mother said quietly. "I have some answers. But as with all things, there is a cost. I too have questions." Maroo looked at her and then looked away. "But first and foremost, I have job that requires your unique talents." Maroo scoffed and did not look at her. "I am not going to insult your intelligence by saying you are not in a position of some difficulty at the moment. The Board _really_ want you." Amusement mixed with respect in the Clergywoman's voice and Maroo glanced at her sidelong. "You managed to irritate them quite a bit. Well done." At that, Maroo glanced sharply at the Clergywoman and the Reverend Mother smiled. "I don't like them any more than you do. _Less_ , probably. I have to deal with them daily."

Maroo stared at the clergywoman, her eyes wide. Then she shook her head slightly and sank back on the bed. Not a retreat, no. A calculated ploy to look harmless. The Reverend Mother was not fooled.

"Now, I am not here to insult you." The Reverend Mother kept her voice quiet. "You walked into a trap. _Anyone_ can fall for such a trap. Even _Tenno_ have been known to on occasion. Holding _them_ can be... somewhat problematic as more than one Executive besides that nutcase Alad V has found out more than once. But Tenno can be fooled. It is not easy. But it is possible. The _consequences_ usually outweigh any potential gains though. I am not interested in trying to fool Tenno. Or _you_. I need your skills for a job."

Maroo gave a sniff, tried her bonds and then closed her eyes. The Reverend Mother hadn't expected anything less. She had been thoroughly briefed on this one.

"Just so you know..." The Reverend Mother kept her voice quiet and calm, avoiding any hint of sarcasm or condensation. " _We_ have no interest in doing what the Board wants done to you." Maroo didn't react and the Reverend Mother nodded. "Four of the Board want you dead. If you fell into their clutches... You would count yourself lucky." Maroo glanced at her and the Reverend Mother nodded. "The others would 'repurpose' you. _Most_ would repurpose you. A nicer sounding euphemism than 'break you, mindwipe you and turn you into a servant of the Company '. At least, _some_ want you as a worker." She grimaced. " _Three_ of them would remake you as a pleasure toy. The _only_ good news in such a case is that if they managed to do it right, you as you are would no longer exist. You wouldn't _know_ any better." She shook her head and gave a tiny shrug. "You might even be happy."

" _ **Happy**_?" Maroo demanded angrily and then clamped her mouth shut.

"I am not saying it would be _right_ , because it would _not_." The Reverend Mother made a face. "All I am saying is what _they_ want. Couldn't generally care less what they want. You? You made your choices. You chose your path and you walk it alone. I understand about that. I did the same for a long, long time. Then I was offered this job and it needs to be done. So... Here I am." She nodded to the woman on the bunk. "And here you are."

Maroo looked down at herself and then back at the Reverend Mother, her face blank. But the nun could feel the human's fear rising. The thief fought it back and the Reverend Mother approved. Maroo was confused, but unwilling to give a centimeter. Again, the Reverend Mother approved. For a human, Maroo was quite good. She would need to be.

"Now, before you get any ideas..." The Reverend Mother warned. "This cell is buried in one of the most highly secure facilities in the solar system." Maroo did not look at her but the nun could feel the thief's sudden interest. "And no, there is no treasure here the way you would define it. There _are_ treasures here, but nothing you could _sell_." She looked at the energy barrier. "Come on in." She called.

Maroo stared as the barrier faded. A young woman in a smaller version of a Corpus spacesuit carried a tray into the cell, nodding to the Reverend Mother.

"As ordered, Reverend Mother." The young woman said deferentially. Her eyes were alight with curiosity as she looked at Maroo, but she did not comment. She held the tray still and Maroo stared as legs extended from it to touch the floor beside the chair the Reverend Mother sat in. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you, Janna H-15." The nun said with a smile as the young woman bowed, turned and left. The Reverend Mother looked at Maroo and her smile was genuine. "She is a good kid."

Maroo was shaking her head as the Reverend Mother touched a hidden button on the tray and it's cover retracted. A steaming bowl of something and a cup became visible. The Reverend Mother busied herself with the cup, placing a straw in it and then picking up the cup and holding it out to Maroo.

"This is water." The Reverend Mother held the straw close to Maroo's lips, but the bound woman did not move, did not take her eyes from the clergywoman. "If we wanted to drug you, brainwash you, indoctrinate you, we would have before you woke up. You wouldn't feel any different, just suddenly be loyal to us." Maroo scoffed, but the nun shook her head. "You are good at what you do. _We_ are good at what _we_ do. We do not _want_ to indoctrinate you. It would cause problems." She was ready to nudge the woman's mind, but it wasn't needed.

"Then what _do_ you want?" Maroo tried to sound nasty, but it came out worried. Hard to blame her in this situation.

"Right now, I want you to drink." The Reverend Mother said calmly. "You are dehydrated. We had you on fluids while we scanned you, tested you for traps and found all of your tricks." Maroo went still and the Reverend Mother made a face again. "That could _not_ have been comfortable, hiding tools inside your own body."

Maroo wasn't visibly moving now, but her fingers were surreptitiously checking hiding places. Each was empty. Some of those places were inspired. Others made the nun _wince_. Small _wonder_ the woman had been able to call for help from _inside_ Grineer prisons on occasion. Some of the tools had been powered, others simple pieces of metal and plastic. All had been removed. Maroo tensed further.

"What do you want?" Maroo snapped. "This isn't like Corpus. And I am not dumb enough to steal from Tenno. So whatever you want must be big? Grineer?" Curiosity was peeking through the fear.

"Baro Ki' Teer." The nun said quietly and Maroo froze. "On one of your sojourns in the Void for him, you found something. Something that didn't look like much. A piece of metal that defined description. Instead of throwing it away or selling it as an Orokin relic -which might have been safer- he locked it in a vault as a keepsake. Silly man."

"Most of the _Void_ defies description." Maroo said with a shudder. "And... are you _nuts?_ I cannot stand the guy and he knows it."

"Which is one reason we want _you_ to acquire the object." The Reverend Mother retorted calmly. "You sneak in, take something that is not worth a great deal and leave. A humiliation but not something worth your life."

"You don't know Baro Ki' Teer, do you?" Maroo said with a scowl. "He would likely send Tenno after me." She couldn't restrain a shudder no matter how hard she tried.

"Again." The Reverend Mother corrected her gently and Maroo stared at her. "He is the reason the Tenno went after you the first time. He apparently felt stung by your public rejection and sold information on your whereabouts to the Corpus." She shrugged as Maroo's face went blank. "No honor among thieves."

"Baro Ki' Teer is no thief." Maroo snapped. "He doesn't have the _balls_." But then she slumped a bit. "I had wondered why the Tin Men showed up. They never said."

"They wouldn't." The Reverend Mother agreed. "The Corpus found out where you were going, the Lotus found out about what you had done. It piqued her curiosity." Maroo shuddered again. "Hey, you didn't die."

"Hurt like hell and there was no treasure." Maroo growled. "There was _supposed_ to be treasure. Fracking Tin Men and their fracking Space Mom... There was no payoff."

"This time there will be." The Reverend Mother held up the cup again. "Come on, girl. Drink. You need it." Maroo stared at her and then slowly took the straw in her mouth. She took a careful sip and then another. "I have one question and it is fairly important to how this goes on from here. Either way, there will be a payout to you of some kind." Maroo's eyes lit up, but she sipped again. "I am not stupid enough to think you work for free. Only fanatics work for free and you are _not_ a fanatic."

Maroo lay back, swallowed her mouthful and looked at the nun speculatively. "What is in it for me?"

"A way out." The Reverend Mother replied easily. Maroo stared at her and then nun smiled. "Baro Ki' Teer will want you dead. The Corpus want you dead or worse. The Grineer want you dead. The Tenno are ambivalent, but you do know things that they would prefer not to see the light of day."

"Not _stupid_ enough to betray Tenno." Maroo snapped. "Nowhere to hide from that blasted Lotus."

"True." The Reverend Mother agreed. "So... I can give you a way out. A fresh start as well as..." She paused. "I am ahead of myself again. Dang it. Okay, quick question. The treasure. Is it more important to _have_ it or to _find_ it?"

" _What?_ " Maroo demanded, trying to sit up. She was stymied by the restraints and lay back with a snarl. "What has _that_ got to do with anything?"

"Actually, everything." The nun said with a small frown. "I deal with greedy self centered scum all day, every day. If credits are your only love, I can handle that. Half now, half on delivery of the artifact."

"Hey, I haven't agreed to anything!" Maroo sad hurriedly.

"I know." The nun reassured her. "I am giving you options. The point though is that I don't think you _are_ just in it for the credits. Although by all accounts, they are nice." Maroo stared at her. "Having money is better than not having money even with all the headaches that come with it." Maroo shook her head in bafflement and the Reverend Mother continued. "But are you _just_ about the money? Or do you want the thrill of discovery? Of seeing things that no one has seen for centuries or millennia? Of knowing that you are the first human eyes to see something since Orokin fell?"

"You have been in my head." Maroo snapped, her face contorting.

"Yes." The Reverend Mother replied evenly.

"You are manipulating me!" Maroo had managed anger now.

"By some definitions, yes." The Reverend Mother replied calmly. "I am stating my desires and have yet to hear yours. This is called 'negotiation' and it is a form of manipulation, if slightly less brutal that the Corpus norm." She shook her head. "Regular Corpus would have taken you for indoctrination as soon as they caught you. You would have woken a nice, subservient cog in the machine." She sighed. "And that would be a _waste_."

"I kind of think that myself." Maroo said tightly. "But if you have been in my head... why this messing around?"

"I didn't look deep." The Reverend Mother reassured the bound thief. "I didn't try to ferret out any secrets. I just wanted to know if you were a suicide risk. You are not." Maroo stared at her and the Reverend Mother nodded. "We need that artifact, Maroo. We need it soon. Buying it from Baro Ki' Teer is not an option. If he knew what it was... he would try to activate it. Best case scenario if he does...?" She actually _shuddered_. "He dies. A _lot_ of humans die. The Tenno seal the rift and the threat ends. But you know _how_ they would do it. You have seen what they do. We are talking thousands of human casualties at the very least. We know his vault is in the Void, but the access to it is from a human colony. We do not know where said access is." Maroo was staring at her in horror now and the Reverend Mother nodded. "We need that artifact and we need Baro to think you have it."

"But that just gets me _dead_." Maroo said with a scowl. "I don't see any upside."

"Ah..." The Reverend Mother smiled widely. "What if... he can't _kill_ you?" Maroo stared at the nun, her face slack and the Reverend Mother's smile turned feral. "What if all he and everyone else could find is clones?"

"I don't understand." Maroo said weakly. "I am not a clone."

"Cloning makes a hell of a mess." The Reverend Mother grimaced. "One look at the Grineer shows that. But in certain cases, it can be useful. My basic plan is a follows: We send you to get the artifact. You get it. You deliver it." Maroo was looking at her oddly and the Reverend Mother shook her head. "We don't trust each other, so we will take precautions. But one thing I have heard about you... You don't like hurting people who haven't done anything to you. My touch of your mind didn't show any need to hurt people. I see that a lot these days." She sighed. "Both good and bad, I see a lot of it."

"So I get the artifact and deliver it?" Maroo ignored the implied compliment. "Then what? Baro sends assassins, maybe Tenno, after me and I die? Great plan."

"No." The Reverend Mother replied. "What happens is that you get caught by the Corpus." Maroo stared at her and the Reverend Mother nodded. "The ones who catch you sell you to the highest bidder amongst the Board. What the Board doesn't know and _won't_ is that they get a _clone_. Any monies we get for that will be yours."

"How... much...?" Maroo asked, manifestly against her will.

"Ever since we took you, we have been getting offers." The Reverend Mother shrugged. "Last I heard was 1.3 Mil." Maroo choked and the nun nodded. "You _really_ irritated the Board helping the Tenno steal those Codices. Kind of stupid of them really, none of _them_ could _use_ said Codices. But they took insult and they want revenge." The nun smiled. "This way, _they_ get revenge and forget about you. _You_ are free and clear with credits. What happens after that is up to you."

"And you get the artifact." Maroo said flatly.

"We won't keep it." The Reverend Mother said firmly. "We are not that stupid." She held up a hand as Maroo opened her mouth. "Before you ask, I was told it is a key to a door. A door to someplace that the Tenno guard zealously. I do not know exactly what is on the other side. Better not to know I think." Maroo stared at the Clergywoman as the Reverend Mother slumped a bit. "There is a lot about the past that we simply do not _want_ to know."

"Don't need to tell me that." Maroo said with shudder of her own. "I have seen the Towers in the Void."

"I am fairly sure this 'key' has something to do with the Old War." The Reverend Mother said with a grimace. "I don't need to tell you how people like the _Red Veil_ would react if they got something like that. Something that could be used as a weapon." Maroo made a face and nodded. "Thing is, I was told it will 'acclimatize' to whoever picks it up. Do you know if Baro Ki' Teer handled it?"

"Probably not." Maroo said after a moment. "He has mechs for such things. And servants." She added darkly.

"If one of the servants _did_ touch that thing, they will in _grave_ danger." The Reverend Mother frowned and Maroo matched it. "Do you hate them too? All the other inhabitants of wherever he stays?"

"No." Maroo said after a moment. "As much as I may...dislike him, he is not the worst. He just can't keep his hands to himself and he _defines_ greedy. Weirdo only wants ducats though. Some of his people are not bad. Most actually. But he..." She shook her head. "This is pointless. Baro Ki' Teer may be a stuck up, grasping slime, but he isn't stupid. He won't let me just walk in and take something out of his vault." She went still as the Reverend Mother smiled. It was _not_ a nice smile.

"No, he won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Limits**

He was nothing.

He preferred it that way. When the boss took to noticing someone, it rarely ended well for the one being noticed. It had seemed like such a great deal, and in many ways it was. A fourteen year old on his own had few prospects. He couldn't be employed in the mines of a factory. The gangs were the only alternative and he hadn't fit in so well with those. He had been starving slowly when Baro's recruiter had found him and it had seemed like a miracle. He wasn't scratching out a living doing small illegal jobs in the tiny human colony where he had grown up. It could be worse, he supposed. He could be dead. He wasn't a slave to Grineer. He wasn't a slave to the Corpus. He wasn't Infested. He had three meals a day as well as a clean and safe place to sleep. His boss wasn't totally clueless. Just...driven.

He hadn't known that his 'job' was to follow after the cleaning mechs and make sure they didn't miss any spots. Talk about boring! If they did? He would go at them with the thing on the end of the pole. He had no idea why it was marked 'mop' in the database he had access to. He only knew that if he missed a spot, he would be punished.

"...and tomorrow we go back into Tower 3." Baro Ki' Teer was speaking to his head of security and the woman was taking notes. "The latest offerings did not sell very well. We have a glut of inventory at the moment, so we need better merchandise. The items will sell, but not as quickly as I had hoped." The man took a small slice of jellyfish and ate it delicately. "What is the status of our forces?"

"We have nine troops and seven Corrupted ready to go." The female human who served as Baro's security chief replied without checking any notes. "Sir, I have to say, I am not comfortable with this."

"I am not paying you to be comfortable." Baro Ki' Teer's voice was mild, but the woman recoiled as if slapped anyway. "I am paying you to do the job."

"Sir, we need more troops." The security chief stuck to her guns. "Sixteen is not enough to find things _and_ keep you safe. And no..." She glared at Baro as he opened his mouth. "Your security comes first. Sir." She added the last as an afterthought. "You go down or get Corrupted and _we_ are out a job."

"Point...taken." Baro Ki' Teer was many things, but he wasn't stupid. "That is why I hired you. Recommendations?"

"We need more troops." The security chief looked at the servant who had tarried just a little too long and he hurried his steps. "My recommendation is that we snatch more Corrupted to suborn before starting another expedition." Her boss looked at her and she frowned. "I know it will take time, but if we add another dozen or so Corrupted to the ranks, we increase the safety margin measurably. My people are good, you paid for the best. But this is the Void we are talking about."

"I know." The trader said flatly. "Any word of Maroo?" The security chief looked at him and Baro actually flushed. "Yes, I _know_ I was out of line. I thought it was a joke, _she_ did _not_. She was and is the best human I ever met at sneaking into the Void. Without her, things get far harder. Alienating her was a bad idea. I admit that."

"I _told_ you groping her was a bad idea." The chief didn't bother to hide her disdain. "She isn't one to submit to _anyone_." Baro nodded and the chief sighed. "I have a fragment of a report that the Corpus may have her again."

"What?" Baro exclaimed, his next bite falling back to the plate. "No! What happened?"

"I don't know." The other said sadly. "It's only a fragment of a report and that cost us dearly to get out of Corpus territory. But it did state her by name and the reward was up to 2 million for her alive last I saw."

"Oh, _Maroo_..." Baro groaned. "Idiot girl. She tried for something beyond her reach I bet. Again." The security chief glared at him and wonder of wonders, he wilted. "Yes, I erred. I was angry and did something unthinkable. At least the Tenno got her out."

"If she _ever_ finds out you sold information on her whereabouts to the Corpus, she will _never_ trust you again." The chief said in a mild tone that almost covered her anger. Almost. "At least she is not an assassin."

"True." Baro sighed and turned to look at the cleaning boy who froze in place. "You. Boy." The boy froze and paled. "What is your name?"

"Jin, sir. Um. Master Baro... Um..." The boy went still as Baro Ki' Teer rose from the table and stepped to where he was frozen. "I mean no offense."

"Do you like your job?" Baro asked as he scrutinized the boy who flushed under his regard.

"Sir!" The security chief snapped. Baro looked at her and she froze.

"It is not what I expected, sir." Jin replied uneasily. "But it is far more than I deserve." He bowed his head. "I am ready to serve." He reached for his belt to undo it.

" _ **What?**_ " Baro exclaimed and Jin froze in place. "Of all the..." He reached down and pulled Jin's hands from his belt, setting them to the boy's sides. "Where the hell did you come from that you think I want _that?_ "

"Recruiting reports he was in Colony 54 Gliph." The security chief said quietly. She was looking at a holo, probably his records. "A gang member who was on the outs with the gang leader. Too young to be a soldier, and apparently...he refused her advances." Jin blushed hotly, but no one commented. "She cut him off. He was badly malnourished and halfway to dead. That is why they picked him over the others who were obvious plants." She shook her head. "Two agents of the Corpus tried to suborn him and he refused them. Reported them to the recruiter."

"Good boy." Baro patted Jin on the head who smiled at the praise. But then Baro's voice hardened. "Do not _ever_ offer that in my house, young Jin. You are _not_ my type and you are _far_ too young. If _anyone_ demands such of you, you tell me, _immediately_."

"Apologies, Master Baro." Jin stammered out. "This is... I..." He waved at the opulent surroundings, so very different from where he had grown up with its hard rock and metal walls.

"How long have you been here, Jin?" Baro asked, his voice kind. Jin dared to look and the trader was smiling.

"Uh... Three days, nine hours, sir." Jin said weakly.

"And they have still got you following the cleaning mechs with a mop." Baro shook his head and the security chief looked blank. Jin nodded, mystified. "How many missed spots have you found?"

"None." Jin admitted. "But I need to be sure..." He trailed off as the security chief smothered a chuckle. "Sir?" He asked as Baro was obviously fighting a smile.

"I see hazing the rookie is _still_ a proper form of introduction." Baro shook his head. "Jin. The mechs don't _need_ someone following them. They do as they are designed. And a _mop_..." He sighed. "That is traditional, but it is also _dumb_."

"I..." Jin didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, mortified or what.

"Relax Jin." Baro patted his shoulder. "I do not eat my employees, they would taste terrible." Jin managed to scrape up a smile form somewhere and Baro nodded. "Jin, I have a problem. I need to be at the Relay in a week with new merchandise. The last shipment wasn't received very well and we took a loss. This is not the end of the world, but it can be serious. So... If I ask your help, would you give it?"

"What can I do, Master Baro?" Jin asked carefully. "I am just a boy."

"Something very dangerous and potentially very lucrative." Baro patted Jin's head again.

"Bait."

* * *

 **An Orokin Tower**

"Listen to me." The security chief's name was Tanya and she was _not_ happy. "Jin!"

Jin jerked from where he had been admiring the pistol he held in his hand. It looked dangerous and was far lighter than he had imagined a firearm would be. The armor he wore was far lighter than the others, but then again, he _was_ smaller.

"Ma'am?" Jin asked, swallowing hard. She was far scarier in full armor with a rifle in hand.

"This is fairly straightforward." Tanya's voice held a frown, but it wasn't visible through her closed visor. Jin's own visor was transparent. "You walk in, wait about ten seconds and then turn and run back the way you came. Don't even _try_ the Lato, it won't penetrate the Corrupted's armor. Mainly, the power source will draw them and your movement. Don't try anything stupid, boy. We need the Corrupted to chase you. You pass through the threshold and take a _right_. The net hits them as they pass the threshold. We grab them and run. Repeat that back to me."

"Go in." Jin swallowed hard but kept his voice firm. "Wait ten seconds. Turn around and run back through the door. Take the right hallway." Tanya nodded. "I saw the ones we have. They have guns. What if they shoot?" Tanya shook her head and Jin blanched. "Ma'am?"

"This isn't anywhere _close_ to safe, Jin." Tanya said sadly. "Good news is, as long as you don't _fight_ , most Corrupted will try to capture you. Bad news is... if they _do_... you won't die. Ever."

"That is a _bad_ thing?" Jin asked, scared even more. Tanya nodded. "I don't understand."

"Jin..." The security chief laid her hand on his shoulder. "We will do our best to keep it from happening. We need the Corrupted so we can suborn their controls. Just run like you have never run before, okay? And don't look _back_." Jin took a deep breath, hefted his Lato and nodded. "Good boy."

Kin moved to the edge of the dampening field and looked back at Tanya who nodded. Ahead, the corridor was crossed by another. A door ahead of him shone green. Unlocked. He swallowed hard and stepped forward, the pistol heavy in his hand. As promised, the door hissed open as he approached it. The room beyond was huge. Larger than any of the large rooms in Baro Ki' Teer's dwelling. He stepped forward again and started counting as she saw golden forms turn to look at him. Most of them...sort of looked human but a few of them were the two legged machines that Tanya called MOAs and then there were the really icky ones. He had lost count! He waited until three of them started for him before turning and running back towards the door. Now he heard many footsteps behind him, but as Tanya had said, he didn't look back. The door opened as she had promised and he darted forward and then to the right.

A screeching, moaning hiss sounded and he dared a look behind himself to see several golden forms frozen in place, covered by a glowing golden net that sparked. Tanya appeared and waved to him. He stopped and turned back.

"Well done, Jin." The soldier complimented him as he moved to stand by her. "We will leave the Ancients. Too much chance for contamination. But six is a good haul." Four humanoid forms, two of the two legged robots.

"Is that enough?" Jin asked as the other soldiers started doing something with the net. Parts of it seemed to disconnect. Some of the Corrupted stayed in place -the yucky looking ones-, others started moving robotically. The Corrupted picked up speed with the soldiers matching their pace.

"No." Tanya heaved a sigh as she started off at a lope, Jin matching her pace.

"Then we better get to work." Jin smiled as Tanya laughed.

* * *

 **Eight hours later**

Jin was tired.

They had done the bait and trap three more times. Once, they had only caught two. The next, three. The last time, they had caught so many that the net had shorted out and the soldiers had to flee without anything to show for it. Jin hadn't liked that. He knew Master Baro would not be pleased. So when Tanya asked if he could run again, he said 'Of course.'

"You sure?" The soldier sounded tired. "Eleven is good."

"We can get more." Jin protested. "Once more?"

"We are all tired and the Void has strange energy that will hurt us if we stay too much longer." Tanya said with soft groan. "One more time and we leave. There is a meal and bed calling our names."

"Wouldn't say no to that." Jin smiled and Tanya patted his shoulder.

He did the same as before. He strode into the larger room and waited for the golden forms to notice him. Then he bolted back for the door. But when he reached the cross corridor, he turned _left_ instead of right!

"NO!" Jin shouted and spun back to go the right way. But the hall was _filled_ with golden forms. He had a moment to see the golden net drop and then pain slammed him into darkness.

* * *

 **Some time later**

Jin was...floating? Flying? Being carried? He couldn't see. But he could feel. He could hear. He was laid flat on something cold.

"What happened?" Baro Ki' Teer was calm as someone was doing something to Jin. It felt as if his skin was being torn off. He tried to move, tried to fight, tried to make noise. Nothing happened. Fear rose, but it faded. Was that... music he heard?

"The last time, he turned the wrong way." Tanya was upset, but she was controlling herself well. "If he had just kept _going_ , it wouldn't have been a problem. But he turned back. The net caught him."

"Oh dear." Baro sounded worried now as something was prying at Jin's face now, something icy. "Did they touch him?"

"No." Tanya replied. "Doc?"

"The boy is alive." A new voice sounded nearby. Jin didn't like this woman. She sounded cold and clinical. "No sign of contamination. Pity. I would like to see the transformation in progress."

"Doctor." Baro Ki' Teer's voice was sharp now. "He is a child."

"A child you used as bait to catch monsters." The doctor replied as warmth started playing across Jin's body. He felt his body relax. "No damage, just some residual neural dampening. The boy will wake with a headache. If you will pardon me? I have work to do."

"Go on." Baro Ki' Teer's voice was cold and then he sighed. "She is right. We shouldn't have used the boy."

"He was perfect, Boss. The Corrupted didn't know how to classify him so they tried to apprehend him instead of killing." Tanya's voice was soft as something warm traced Jin's brow. "Everyone was tired, that is the only reason he was hurt. Anyone could have made that mistake. He did well. Fifteen new servants, plenty to cover your next expedition."

"Tanya, I am a businessman." Baro Ki' Teer said quietly. "My business is dangerous, but very profitable. I am not the Corpus. I do not throw people away for percentage points." There was no answer and Baro sighed again. "I know my limits, Tanya. I am not a soldier, but I do know about making hard choices. Using this boy was such a choice."

"Boss..." Tanya made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

"He didn't know the risks." The trader said sternly.

"Ever if he had, he wouldn't have chosen otherwise." Tanya protested. "He feels indebted to you and you know it."

"True." Jin's master sounded tired for a moment, but then it faded. "We cannot use him again." Jin tried to protest, but nothing happened.

"He is right at the edge." Tanya agreed. "There are other duties that have been neglected around the house. He needs time for the energy to bleed off. We need to keep him away from the vaults."

"Tanya." Baro's voice was mild now.

"Boss, if he _changes_..." Was Tanya crying? Sounded sort of like it.

"If he changes, Tanya, there is nothing we can do but the merciful." Baro replied softly. "I don't like it any more than you do, but those are the facts. The Void changes people if they stay too long. You and I are more resistant to such things. This boy was not. He is not done _growing_. The Towers are shielded, but there are limits. He is very close to them. You should have left after the third time."

"I know." Tanya sounded calmer. "He did very well and convinced me to try one more time. I have known soldiers who could not have done what he did. He was brave."

"Okay, for now..." Baro Ki' Teer's voice was reflective. "We take care of him. He needs time to rest and recover. We will find him another job, something quiet. Something that keeps him away from the Vaults."

"He will be bored." Tanya warned. The trader chuckled without mirth.

"Yes, he will, but he will be alive." A hand touched Jin's brow and the voice of Baro Ki' Teer was close. "You did well Jin. Rest now. Recover. We will talk when you wake."

The boy took those kind words into slumber. But there was music there too. Soft, golden music. It soothed him.

* * *

Baro Ki' Teer was not a nice man. One did not get to where he had by being nice. Occasionally, he acted that way either to throw off enemies or to placate employees. It did not come naturally. Empathy was a weakness and weaknesses were to be negated or worked around.

He left Tanya sitting by the slumbering boy and shook his head as he walked. She was one of his best employees. Pragmatic. Hard as nails. But now she was suddenly showing a softer side. Not a good thing. He didn't like surprises. Case in point...

He approached a locked door and touched the panel beside it. After a moment of reading his DNA and comparing that to the samples on file, it opened. The weapons that had activated as he approached cycled down.

"Please..." The piece of human refuse who stood in front of him had stolen from him. Had tried to sell the information he had stolen to the Grineer of all people. Baro's people had caught him and they hadn't been gentle.

"In all things, there are limits." Baro Ki' Teer said coldly as he sat in the sole chair in the room. The prisoner tried to back up and couldn't because of the energy field that surrounded him. "If you had come to me with your problem, it wouldn't have been a problem. I don't mind gambling as long as it doesn't endanger my business. But you did."

"Master... I... I can explain!" The human cried.

"What is to explain?" Baro asked calmly. The man gave a cry as part of the floor opened beside him and the energy field around him shifted a bit. Now, he had a path to the pit. What lay within was horror. "You stole from me." He shook his head. "And you tried to sell the information to the _Grineer_. They already _had_ that information. It wasn't worth anything." The man was gibbering now but Baro wasn't done. "All you would have done was die. But their interrogations would have discovered things. It would have hurt my business. I cannot have that." He hit a control on the chair and the energy field started shifting again, forcing the man towards the pit. "Goodbye, traitor."

"I have a family!" The man begged as he tried to stop his inexorable slide.

"Not my problem." Baro's eyes were cold under his hat as the man gave a scream and fell into the pit. A last despairing scream was cut off by snarling. The Kavats in that pit were always hungry.

"My limits are fixed and you pass them at your peril."


	4. Chapter 4

**Overtures**

Maroo was less than enthused, but the Reverend Mother had made sure she went nowhere unaccompanied. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for two things. First, the nun had insisted that Maroo wear attire suitable to the Corpus. The space suit fit her fairly well and from everything she could see was well set up to protect both from vacuum exposure and fire. But the speakers inside the helmet were apparently set to play music and _not_ the kind she preferred. She had the volume turned all the way down and she was _still_ hearing it even with the helmet open. That wasn't the bad part though, she could handle music.

Her 'escorts' were being a pain in the rear end.

"...and here is our dining hall." The girl, Janna H-15, could not _possibly_ be as bright and bubbly -and clueless- as she acted. It simply wasn't _possible_. "Would you like something to eat?"

Maroo bit back the first thing that came to her mind. Then the second. Her _other_ escort had no sense of humor. At all. The one time she had bitten off a scathing retort to the girl, the other had effortlessly pinned Maroo against the wall and explained calmly and quietly that such behavior was not going to be tolerated. Maroo was not used to being intimidated by humans. But this woman managed easily. Kai was no _normal_ Corpus soldier no matter _how_ she was dressed. She was fully armed a well. The thief shook her head and Janna H-15 looked at her.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked, apparently concerned.

"Peachy." Maroo said with a grunt as the other looked at her. "Just peachy."

"We are supposed to be hospitable." Janna H-15 said with a frown. "You are a guest."

"Guest." Maroo said flatly, looking at Kai who met her gaze calmly. She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Miss Maroo, I don't know what brought you here or why you were locked up." Janna H-15 said with a frown. "But the Reverend Mother asked me to take you on a tour. To show you the common areas." Maroo stiffened but Janna H-15 didn't seem to notice. Kai did. "That is what I am doing. I don't think you are the kind to stay, but if you do, you would be welcome." Kai didn't make any noise, but her disdain was clear to Maroo. Again, Janna H-15 didn't seem to notice. "I don't have a lot of answers, but if I can answer any of your questions, I will."

"Okay." Maroo pursed her lips and then nodded slowly. "What is this place? I have seen women... with child." The first one, Maroo had thought simply overweight. But after the fourth woman in an advanced state of childbearing, she had admitted to herself what she saw.

Such was _not_ common even in the largest human colonies that Maroo had frequented. Expectant mothers were sheltered, protected. Some she had heard say that such women were locked in gilded cages, but Maroo had no idea if that was true or not. Children were the future of the human race, even if Maroo had no plans of ever having children of her own. So, why were there pregnant women walking around a secret Corpus stronghold? There were not even visible _guards_! Well, except for the one tagging along with _her_.

Janna H-15 pursed her lips and looked at Kai who nodded. The girl squared her shoulders and spoke to Maroo.

"This is a Clergy breeding colony." Janna H-15 said quietly. Maroo froze and the girl nodded. "It combines an orphanage, a school and the breeding facility into one large colony. And before you say anything: No. You are not expected to do anything like that." This was not the bright and bubbly girl. No, this young woman was hard and cold. Agent. Even as young as she was, she was an _agent_. Maroo had underestimated her. Badly.

" _'Clergy'_?" Maroo demanded. "Who the _hell_ are the Clergy?"

"The Clergy serve as the soul of the Corpus." A different voice answered her and Maroo spun to see the Reverend Mother approaching, her face grave. "We are dedicated to the preservation of the human race." She walked to stand by Janna H-15 and nodded to the girl who nodded back. "We had a couple of reasons to show this place to you. First, so you know this isn't a treasure trove to be plundered. If you try to breach the defenses here, you will die." Maroo was shaking her head and the Reverend Mother nodded again. The nun pointed to the side and Maroo's eyes followed the gesture. She froze on seeing what lay outside the facility window. At least two dozen children were playing on a field near the building. None of them looked scared. All of them looked... happy.

"Children..." Maroo said slowly. "This... No. The Corpus don't..."

"We are not the Corpus, Maroo." The Reverend Mother's voice was quiet but held dreadful force. "We _serve_ the Corpus as well as the _rest_ of humanity. Without children, there is no future for humanity. That is part of what happened to the Orokin, so long ago. Many of them hid themselves away in the Void for so long that all of the ones hiding there became sterile and died out."

"I... didn't know that." Maroo said softly, her eyes on the kids who were tossing a ball back and forth.

"Not many remember." The Reverend Mother sounded sad now. "Survival is often more important than remembering ancient history. But _we_ remember. This is one of the safest places in the solar system because we have worked hard to make it that way. If the Grineer find this place, they will nuke it no matter the cost to them. What you see growing here is hope for the future of humanity. And that hope is something the Grineer cannot allow." Maroo nodded jerkily. "So _we_ cannot let them discover this place. You don't know where you are. You won't be able to find your way back."

"Why bring me here?" Maroo asked softly. Janna H-15 stepped up to her and took her hand. Maroo barely noticed. "I... I am not a mother nor do I want to be one."

"Two reasons." The Reverend Mother stepped close to Maroo as well. "First, this is one of the safest places in the solar system. It is probably the safest place you will ever see. All of the other similarly safe places have far tighter security. I needed to talk to you. To ask your help with the job. And second? Our genetics facility is here."

"You...really plan to do that." Maroo still wasn't sure about this at all. "You really plan to give me a way out?"

"We cannot expect you to work for _free_." The nun said with a snort that Maroo shared after a moment. "Thing is, while we would welcome you, this place is not for you. You are not a mother. And frankly? You don't play well with others." Maroo had to smile at that. "You would be an incredible asset to our organization, but you wouldn't be happy here."

"What does my happiness have to do with anything?" Maroo demanded. "Life isn't fair. Life isn't about being happy." Janna H-15 looked stricken but the Reverend Mother just looked away for a moment.

"I don't think we can explain, Maroo." The Reverend Mother said quietly. "Not without hurting you and none of us want to do that. We need you at your best for the job. Maybe after... we can talk." She gave herself a shake and looked at Maroo. "But for now? We need to get that artifact from Baro Ki' Teer and we need to do it soon."

"What is the rush?" Maroo asked. "The Tin Men?"

"Yeah." The Reverend Mother agreed quietly and Maroo tensed. "Like I said, I don't know what that artifact is or what it does. But the Tenno will not let him play with it. I have very few sources that hear things from the Lotus, and _all_ of them are worried."

"He discounted it when I showed it to him." Maroo said with a frown. "He didn't think it was worth anything and tossed it in his vault with all the other Orokin refuse." She went still as the Reverend Mother tensed. "What?"

"I haven't told you what it is." The nun said slowly. Maroo stared at her and then blanched. "You touched it, didn't you?"

"I touched a _lot_ of Orokin stuff!" Maroo protested. "But most of it with tools, tongs and such. I am not stupid, I picked the stuff up with tools while wearing gloves and dropped it in sealed containers."

"That wouldn't make any difference." The Reverend Mother had paled. "The energy won't be stopped by such barriers." She took a slow step forward. "Maroo? May I touch you?"

"Are you saying I...?" Maroo swallowed hard and nodded. "Go ahead."

The Reverend Mother stepped forward, her hand coming up to gently touch Maroo's forehead. Nothing seemed to happen and the Reverend Mother frowned but then nodded.

"You seem okay." The nun mused. "Is anything weird happening?"

"No!" Maroo snapped. "I got caught by people who should be taking me and either killing me or turning me into a mindless robot and instead they brought me to a place where women have _babies_. Nothing weird about that at _all!_ " Kai had stiffened, but the Reverend Mother just smiled. Janna H-15 gave Maroo's hand a squeeze.

"Would you rather be in prison or awaiting execution?" Janna H-15 asked softly.

"At least in prison I would know what to expect and I could try to escape." Maroo replied with a snap. "Here?" She glared at Kai but the soldier ignored her.

"You are confused." The Reverend Mother's tone was gentle. "But Maroo, we truly mean you no harm. We _do_ need you. You cannot trust us right now, but we will work to establish some kind of baseline. We have no interest in killing you or letting anyone else do that. We need you to do the job then you are gone. What can we do to prove that we are in earnest?"

"Can you turn the music off?" Maroo asked sourly. All three of the others looked at her and she scowled "I can barely think with this noise."

"What music, Maroo?" The Reverend Mother had paled again. Maroo stared at her.

"The music from...my... helmet speakers?" Maroo's voice slowed and got softer as the Reverend Mother shook her head. "I am hearing music."

"Kai." The Reverend Mother asked and the soldier stepped forward, a scanner in hand. It whirred and then she shook her head. "Maroo, that music isn't coming from us." Maroo inhaled sharply and the nun shook her head. "Janna H-15, let go."

"Yes, Reverend Mother." The girl looked shaken. She gave Maroo's hand a squeeze and released it. She stepped back, her face falling.

"Then where is it coming from?" Maroo demanded. "If not from you?"

"At the height of Orokin, technology blurred the line between organic and technological." The Reverend Mother stepped forward and took Maroo's hand. Maroo scowled as she saw her hand trembling in the nun's. "Most of it was controlled by thought. Neural linkages. The music was one way that the Orokin used to merge with their tools. It is beautiful, but it is also insidious." Maroo gave a start, the nun was speaking from experience! The Reverend Mother nodded. "Yes, I have heard it and I nearly died as a result."

"Will it kill me?" Maroo asked tightly.

"I don't know." The Reverend Mother gave her hand a squeeze. "We will do our best to keep that from happening. Kai, contact the Commander. Tell him to move the plan up."

"He won't be happy." Kai observed, but then stepped away and started speaking into a com too quietly to be heard.

"The good news is that you are not affected deeply by this."The Reverend Mother reassure Maroo who stood frozen. "For now. That will change."

"So what now?" Maroo asked. "If it was Orokin tech affecting me... why _now_?" Suspicions rose. "Did you do something?"

"It might have been something we did." The Reverend Mother made a face. "I don't know. Orokin tech is odd. Much of it was genetically linked to one specific person and when that person died, unless a specific set of protocols were followed _exactly_ , it all locked up and was completely unusable. Had to be completely melted down and remade. With all of them dead... The chances of you being a genetic match for the authorized user are remote to say the least, but they _do_ exist. Do you see an object in your mind? A piece of Orokin tech?"

"No." Maroo said and then stiffened as she _did_. "I..."

"You do." The Reverend Mother made a face. "Crap. Can you describe it?"

"It is small." Maroo's voice was tiny. "About the size of my hand. It was dormant when I found it. But I see it glowing now. Glowing... an odd shade of purple." The Reverend Mother gave her hand another squeeze and Maroo held onto that touch like a lifeline. "It looks kind of like a Forma, but not quite." The Reverend Mother looked a question at her and Maroo nodded. "I found those on occasions. Baro was always ecstatic when I did. I never figured out what they do, but he told me the name."

"They are one of the basic building blocks of Orokin technology." The Reverend Mother explained. "They are self contained blocks of nano machines that can make just about anything given then proper resources. Weapons, tools, buildings..." She shrugged. "They are very important to lots of people who can use Orokin tech. We have used them ourselves. Forma are specialized building materials so they are not as dangerous as much of the rest of Orokin tech."

"It is not Forma." Maroo protested. "It is purple, not golden."

"Purple?" The nun demanded. Then she stiffened. "No way..." Maroo looked at her and the Reverend Mother shook her head. "If that _is_ a key as I was told, and they may have lied to me... Then they might have access to a Forma stockpile. Or something." The Reverend Mother shook her head. "But that wouldn't be so dangerous. Destabilizing, yes. The thought of the Board suddenly squabbling over a few hundred or thousand Forma makes me quiver. It would upset the economy. But..." She shook her head. "No matter. For now, we need to help you."

"He is ready, Reverend Mother." Kai said suddenly. All eyes turned to her and she nodded.

"Okay, Janna H-15? Go on." The Reverend Mother said quietly. Janna H-15 looked at her and then at Maroo. Maroo was stunned when the girl stepped forward and embraced her.

"You don't need to hide who you are around me, Miss Maroo." Janna H-15 said with a gulp. "You are not a bad person." She released Maroo and was gone before Maroo could find her voice. Maroo stared after her and then at the Reverend Mother who shrugged.

"She is young, but she is not a bad judge of character." The nun said quietly. "Brace yourself." She warned as Kai stepped close. Maroo had a moment to stare as the woman produced an Orokin style Void key! She shut her eyes tight as energy swirled up to grab her.

Then the energy released her, she took a moment to quell her roiling stomach. She _hated_ those transits. When she opened her eyes, she froze. The three women were surrounded by Corpus troops, all of whom had weapons at the ready.

"Commander." The Reverend Mother said mildly.

"You didn't give me time to warn everyone." An acerbic male voice sounded from nearby and Maroo turned to see a large man striding towards them. "Weapons down, people." Maroo relaxed a bit as the troops lowered their weapons, slinging them in some cases. "Kai said it was urgent?"

"We need medical support." The Reverend Mother replied. "Now. She is affected by the artifact. Somehow."

"Oh boy."

The next few minutes were a blur. Nothing hurt and no one was rough, but before Maroo could focus enough to protest, she was clad in a patient gown and stretched out on a scanner table. It was cold. She wasn't sure where she was. This didn't look like a Corpus facility. It looked almost like a Tower, but that made no sense at all. She couldn't feel the Void around her and she had always felt it when she had gone into the Void.

"You are going to be okay, Maroo." The Reverend Mother was close, but not quite touching. "We know how to handle this kind of thing. It won't be pleasant, but we can keep you from fading."

The music swelled in Maroo's mind and drove her into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You think she will figure it out?"

Horatius asked quietly as they watched the medics work. It had taken some work and more than a bit of arguing to get the Tower to set up this section of its newly formed habitation zone as a mask. As a place they could bring people and not let them know it was in the Void. It made a dandy base for Special Forces and a nice hidey hole to 'talk' to people they didn't want the Board to know about. Worth every moment spent in argument though. Here, they could do all kinds of things that the Corpus simply didn't need to know about.

"I didn't do it, Horatius." The Reverend Mother said quietly. Horatius stared at her and then blanched. "Yeah. I planned to do it after her tour, the facilities were being set up. She takes a nap and wakes up hearing music. We didn't get the _chance_. She was hearing it all along."

"It's live." The Commander said slowly. The Reverend Mother nodded. "Well hell."

"Yeah. Hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Special** _ **Oops**_

Maroo woke with a headache.

 _No. Scratch that. She_ **wasn't** _awake. But she_ _ **was**_ _aware._

 _She was...walking? No. She was doing something. Moving small objects from one bin to another and... Holy crap! Those were ducats! Bins of ducats! There was only one place she had ever heard of that had enough ducats that they had to be stored in bins! Baro Ki' Teer's vault! But she had never seen that. He wouldn't have dreamed of letting her anywhere near that. Now her view was moving again. She was following someone, but... not? She was inside someone. But not? This was really weird. She was..._

"You awake?" The voice was familiar. Maroo groaned as whatever was happening faded and she was lying on a bed. She grimaced as she looked to the side and yes. Kai stood there, the soldier's face stern as she watched Maroo. "We have work to do."

"You are a pain." Maroo said with a grunt. She moved her fingers and toes. They all did as they should and she breathed a sigh of relief. The music was gone from her head. "Where am I?"

"A top secret facility." Kia did not elaborate and Maroo scowled, but sat up. She felt...good. The soldier nodded. "We need to leave."

"Wouldn't want to take the chance of me actually being able to relax, now would you?" Maroo demanded as she swung her legs from the bed. She was wearing a patient gown, but her clothes lay nearby. Not the Corpus uniform she had worn before, but her _clothes_! The attire she had been captured in! Her eyes went huge as she saw her the butt of pistol sticking out of the bundle. She reached out to take the bundle and then looked at the soldier who didn't move. "What is the catch?" She demanded.

"As soon as we leave, we start for Baro's vault." Kai replied.

"Wait!" Maroo froze, her gown half off. "What?" She snapped. "You are not coming!"

"Yes, I am." Kai replied, her voice calm. "Change." Maroo shook her head and Kai growled. "Now."

Maroo swept the pistol up and checked it. No ammunition. She growled at Kai but the soldier ignored her. She dropped it on the bed and started changing right there. If the soldiers wanted a show, she would make it a fast one.

"This is insane." Maroo declared as she struggled into the bodysuit. "I might -might!- be able to get in and out unseen. Doubtful but possible. This is Baro Ki' Teer we are talking about. He isn't a saint. He isn't a nice person. He is a _businessman_. He isn't there to help people, although he says that quite a bit."

"We are trying to save his life and the lives of everyone around him." The voice of the Reverend Mother preceded the woman into the room. She was carrying a tray with two sets of food. "He may be a stuck up, greedy slime who cannot keep his hands to himself, but is he _evil?_ "

Maroo didn't answer, she was busy pulling the headpiece on. She started the suit diagnostics and checked all of her telltales. What she found did not surprise her. The suit had been swept, someone had datamined it's memory. Lucky for her, she flushed it after each job. She kept records of each job, she wasn't stupid. But she didn't keep them in her _suit_. She had actual hardcopy, far harder for people to find and use against her.

The Reverend Mother set the tray on the bed and waited for Maroo to finish. The thief shook her head as she looked from the nun to the soldier.

"You are not inspiring trust." Maroo said flatly. "Scanning my gear was rude." To her surprise, the Reverend Mother flushed and turned to Kai, an angry expression on her face.

"Kai?" A wealth of disapproval sang in the Clergywoman's tone.

"Standard procedure, Ma'am." Kai replied, not apologetic at all. "Everything that comes in gets scanned, checked over. No security will hold forever, but we want to minimize the chances of leaks."

"I told you not to do that." The Reverend Mother snapped.

"Two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Kai replied without heat. "Unless one is a politician or has access to the extranet." Maroo had to snort at the Reverend Mother's expression. "This place is secret, Ma'am. We want it to stay that way."

"Gah!" The nun exclaimed, turning back to Maroo. She slumped a bit. "Is it paranoia when everyone _is_ out to get you?"Her tone was rhetorical. Then her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Maroo. "You look...shaken. I can't sense music around you. You okay?"

"I don't know." Maroo hadn't meant to reply. Was the nun doing something? She wasn't sure. "This has been awfully fast."

"Yeah." The Reverend Mother shook her head. "We don't have a great deal of time before the Tenno realize what is happening. When that happens, they will act. You know what they will do."

"Baro Ki' Teer's dwelling is on a colony." Maroo said slowly. "A human colony."

"And they will hit it." The Reverend Mother said sadly. "They won't care who gets in the way. Few of them that I know of go for indiscriminate slaughter for the sake of it, but if that door or whatever _does_ open, they _will_ go in."

Something in her words touched Maroo. Somewhere deep, deep down inside the jaded thief, the nun's words touched something.

"There may be an easier way." Maroo heard herself say. Both the soldier and the Reverend Mother looked at her. "Baro is scum, but you are right. He isn't evil for the sake of being evil. Tell him what is going on. He will likely fall all over himself to stay to the Tenno's good sides. They are his best customers. Sometimes his _only_ customers." She grimaced as the soldier and nun shared a glance. "That doesn't help me, but it saves him and-" She broke off as the Reverend Mother raised a hand. "What?"

"Maroo, don't move." The Reverend Mother stepped forward and laid her hand on the thief's skull. "Ah, who... what?" She recoiled, but her hand didn't leave Maroo's head. Her voice turned soft and gentle. "Oh, child. Easy, Easy... Not your fault. Rest now. Sleep. Forget this happened." Maroo could feel power flare from the woman's touch and then a short, sharp cry resounded in her mind. A child? It faded.

"What the hell?" Maroo was shaking as the Reverend Mother retracted her hand.

"You are mentally linked to another person. I do not know how or why. His name is Jin." The Reverend Mother said slowly. "He is one of Baro Ki' Teer's employees. But so _young_. I only caught glimpses. He _cannot_ be more than eight? Nine? He was... running? In the Void?" She asked no one. Maroo stiffened. "What?"

"Baro uses Corrupted that he suborns as guards for his expeditions." Maroo said slowly. Both the nun and the soldier hissed at that. "To get _those_ , he goes into the Void and snatches them, then he has techs rewrite the command protocols."

"He better hope those techs don't make any mistakes." The Reverend Mother said darkly. "Corrupted are no joke at _all_. If their nanites get _loose_..." She actually shuddered and Maroo shared it.

"I have seen it." Maroo agreed. "I have seen others in the Void get caught. It is horrific." She shook her head. "I can see Baro using a child as bait to catch Corrupted. If they see a human who is unarmed, what would they do?"

"Hmmm..." The nun mused. "The neural sentries were originally protectors. They guard the Towers zealously, but... if they cannot _define_ the one who is detected... then they would _probably_ try to apprehend. At least long enough to define the anomaly. After that?" She shuddered again. "A little _boy_ though?"

"Baro Ki' Teer is a pragmatist." Maroo said firmly. "He won't go out of his way to do _anything_. Good, bad or indifferent, he has to have a _reason_ to do things. I can see him being nice to a little boy who he needs something from. Someone who he will use. I can't see him being broken up if the boy is lost to a neural sentry." Rage sang in her tone. Betrayal did that to people.

"You have a right to your anger, Maroo." The Reverend Mother said quietly. "But right now? That boy may be our way in. _If_ we can appeal to Baro's self interest, would he give the artifact?"

"I don't know." Maroo said after a moment's thought. "Part of me says 'Yes'. Part of me says 'No'. If it is the only way for him to survive, then yes, he will get rid of it in a heartbeat. But he _is_ greedy. He wants to keep what he has and get more." She shook her head. "Even if it is about his survival? He will work to benefit on the deal and to hell with everyone else."

"Sounds familiar." The Reverend Mother groaned. "Maroo, we need that artifact and we need it soon." She looked away and then back at the thief. "You work alone, but we _need_ that artifact." She repeated.

"So?" Maroo demanded, not moving.

"So you are not going alone."

* * *

Maroo kept her mutters to herself. She wasn't used to feeling out of her depth. The three soldiers with her were an eclectic bunch to be sure. Kai was still a statue most of the time. A heavily armed, silent statue. That bothered Maroo on several levels, but that was nothing on the other two. Cass was a known quantity, if a disturbing one. She knew hackers, but this guy was eerie. One look at her and he had started tapping keys. He hadn't stopped until he had a documented history of all of her known jobs. Every one of them. Even now and then, he would snap a question at her about a particular job, some of them from years in the past. She _had_ dealt with hackers, so she understood. Mostly.

It was the last one who _scared_ her. He wasn't rude. He wasn't angry. No. He was cold. Ice cold. And what kind of a name was 'Obmar' anyway? She hadn't seen him _blink_ in the entire time she had been here. His only weapon was a Prova shock prod, but she had a feeling he wouldn't _need_ anything else.

She had tried protesting. Everyone had ignored her. She had tried to escape. They had caught her. She had tried standing in one place and ignoring everyone. They had picked her up and bodily carried her to the ship that they now sat in. They had held her here until it had launched. So now? She was stuck.

"You okay?" Cass' voice was absent as he stroked his keys as fast as thought.

"Peachy." Maroo retorted from where she sat. They had given her magazines for her Lex, but she hadn't dared to load her pistol. Not surrounded by three human killing machines. Not quite Tenno, no. But... it was disconcerting how Obmar just stared through her. How Kai didn't look at her at all. Cass was the only one who really looked at her and from his looks? She was _glad_ for her pistol. If he touched her... "Just peachy."

"We can be a bit much." Cass replied. Then he shook his head. "Come on, relax. I look, but I don't touch without permission. Kai would eviscerate me with a dull knife and I won't even go _into_ what some of the others would do." A sound suspiciously like a chuckle sounded form Obmar as Cass shuddered dramatically. "Go on, laugh it up, Prod Boy. You will get one of Illia's talk's someday. Wait until you _do_."

"I don't do that kind of thing, Cass." Obmar's voice was just as terrifying as the rest of him. Utterly devoid of emotion. "Better things to do."

"Sometimes I wonder just how human you _are_ , Obmar." Maroo didn't think Cass was faking _that_ shudder. He checked his display and nodded. "Eight hours to contact."

"Who is in charge here?" Maroo demanded. "You just picked me up and plopped me in here."

"Not surprised you didn't hear what was said." Cass shrugged. "You were a bit upset." Maroo growled at him and Cass shrugged again. "We are your backup. You are in charge." Maroo froze.

" _What_ did you say?" Maroo demanded.

"You didn't hear the plan." Cass sighed. "Dang, you could give Violet a run for her money in sheer stupid stubborn. Just hope you don't get a fetish for Grineer weapons."

"Second that." Obmar grunted from where he sat.

"How can _I_ be in charge?" Maroo demanded. "Why wouldn't I just tell you all to drop me somewhere?"

"Because then you will be dead inside a week or find a way into the Void." Cass said quietly. "To hear the music again." Maroo went still and Cass nodded. "We didn't turn it off, just drowned it out for a bit. We _can't_ turn it off without the artifact."

"So if I don't get it, I die." Maroo said softly. Cass nodded. "I see."

"The plan is that you managed to suborn three Corpus troops in the prison where you were taken." Cass nodded to Kai, Obmar and himself. "You promised them a payout if they -us- get you out. We did."

"So... Baro?" Maroo kept her voice calm through sheer force of will.

"You discovered that he sold you out and you were somewhat annoyed." Cass replied. He brought up a set of holos. "You want to poke him in the eye, but not cause him a great deal of financial distress. That would probably be lethal."

"Ya _think_?" Maroo snarked.

"So, notional plan is that we land, get schematics for his home, and get you into his Vaults." Cass replied.

"Oh. Is that _all_?" Maroo was reeling now. "Just... walk into his house and then access his hidden Void Vaults." She shook her head. "Simple."

"Everything is _simple_." Cass retorted with smile that never touched his eyes. "That doesn't make it _easy_." Maroo scoffed and he nodded. "Once you are inside, you are essentially on your own. We are backup to get you _out_ if things go bad."

"Things always go bad." Maroo's voice was soft. "Always."

"No battle plan survives contact with the enemy, no." Cass replied. "Anyway, the _best_ case scenario, you get the artifact and get out without leaving any tracks. Eventually, he will notice the theft, but by then, we will be long gone. You will have your payday and your way out."

"If I can trust the Clergy." Maroo growled darkly.

"You are an asset." Cass' voice was still calm. "From what I have seen, the Clergy doesn't throw away assets on a whim like the _Board_ does." Hate sang in his tone. Maroo looked at him and unaccountably, he flushed. "Sorry." He gave himself a shake. "You can trust that the Clergy want humanity to survive. That isn't always comfortable to work with. They can and _do_ make hard choices. But in this case? They need you. So, they will play it straight as long as you do."

"And after?" Maroo asked slowly.

"I am no prophet to see the future." Cass replied with a snort. "How about we worry about the 'now' instead of the 'might be'?" Maroo just looked at him and he shrugged yet again. "Whatever flies your ship, darling." She looked at him for a long moment and then she looked away. "What?" She didn't reply. "What?" Cass demanded.

"Cass."" Obmar's soft word silenced the hacker. "Stop." Cass stared form Maroo to Obmar and back. "You will thank me later."

"Yeah, right." Cass snarled half heartedly. "I learned my lesson with Violet. I still ache from what she did."

"You earned it." Obmar declared. Was that a hint of humor in his tone?

" _I_ didn't spread it!" Cass snapped. "I don't know _how_ it got out! _Yes_ , I kept an image! Yes, I enjoyed the image. _No_ , I didn't spread it! I don't know who did. If I _did_ , I would point _her_ at them, even now." Maroo jerked at his vehemence. Was he...scared? He was! She stared at him and Cass flushed. "Don't ask. Please!"

"You goofed, Cass." Obmar was chuckling now. "Whether or not _you_ spread it, she warned you. She didn't kill you."

"I almost wish she _had_." Cass said hotly. "That was _very_ unpleasant. And _then_ the 'nice quiet' talk the Reverend Mother had with me when I was in recovery." All eyes turned to him and he bobbed his head. "I didn't _do_ it! Why the hell do I get _punished_ for something I didn't do? _She_ accepts that I didn't do it."

"That is because _she_ can read your mind." Maroo heard herself say. Obmar nodded to her. "Do I want to know?" The scary soldier shook his head. "Think I might like this Violet."

"Just what I need." Cass muttered not at all under his breath. " _Two_ of you."

"So... you are there to get me out." Maroo's mind was working now. Remembering floor layouts, what she had seen of the security, twisting, selecting and then discarding plans. Cass, Obmar -and Kai!- nodded as one. "Getting in may or may not be easy. I have a code to the front door, but it was probably changed."

"Almost certainly." Cass replied. "But I can handle that." No bravado there. Simple fact.

"Okay." Maroo nodded. "So I get in. The Vaults have their own security. I don't know if they needed specialized keys. I never saw him _open_ them."

"We have that covered too." Cass nodded to the side. Maroo stared as Kai opened a crate beside her and four small objects were nestled within. Dragon keys. "That is why there are four of us. If the door is sealed like that, get us an idea of what key is needed and we can get it in."

"Any com traffic I send will...- Maroo broke off as an alarm sounded. All three of the soldiers froze and then started checking gear. "What is it?"

"It's the Grineer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Not**

"This is... not what I what expected."

Maroo was careful to keep her voice low and the other three in the small compartment nodded to her. There wasn't a lot of space, but the sensor baffling material on the walls gave a good feeling.

Part of her had expected the three Special Forces operatives to charge the Grineer guns blazing like she had seen Tenno do on a couple of occasions. On reflection, that was silly. These were not Tenno. They had no warframes. Armed to the teeth or no, facing an onslaught of who knew who many Grineer was simply stupid and these humans were _not_ stupid. What they had done was _anything_ but stupid.

Hide.

"Most Corpus ships have hidden compartments like this." Cass replied absently as he worked his terminal. He had access to very surveillance system in the small ship and was using them all to keep track of the clones. "Always some profit in hiding a bit of stuff." Maroo snorted and he actually smiled. "Don't need to tell you that, do I?"

"I have been known to see such things on occasion." Maroo replied noncommittally. "What are the Grineer doing?"

"Searching the ship." Cass shook his head. "They had life signs and now they don't. Looks like a patrol, not a Customs ship. If it was that, we would have problems." Maroo nodded. Customs ships had better scanners generally than rank and file patrols boasted. Finding contraband was their job. "Wouldn't be the first time a crew jettisoned on being boarded though. Sometimes the Grineer don't search for them, sometimes they do ." Maroo grimaced and nodded. "We did leave something for them to find. Wonder how long it will take them." He mused. Maroo looked at him and he smirked. "Even clones like alcohol." Her eyes went wide and he nodded. "Yeah."

"How much?" Maroo asked after a moment. Just the _thought_ of inebriated clones made her smile. They were not the brightest of bulbs when they were _sober_. Drunk? She could rob them blind.

"Two kegs worth, hidden in a special compartment in the living quarters. Not -quite- hidden enough to pass basic scans. And yep..." He smiled at his scanner. "They just found it."

"They gonna start a fight this time?" Obmar asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the door. He hadn't moved and his shock prod lay in his lap, ready.

"With Grineer? Hard to say." Cass replied evenly. Maroo looked at him and he shrugged. "The clones can be unpredictable. Sometimes they will sit right there and start drinking. Other times? They will take it back to their ship. Sometimes they fight over it. That can get messy."

"I bet." Maroo shook her head slowly. "This is..." She broke off and started again. "What do we do when they leave?"

"Well, they may leave a small crew aboard to take the ship to one of their bases." Maroo tensed at Cass' words, but the tech was smiling. "We would never get there. A few well placed ambushes and bammo, no more clones. I am more worried about them trying to blow up the ship."

"'Blow up the ship'?" Maroo queried, swallowing hard. "Why would they do that?"

"If they have orders to do it, if they are in a hurry, if they decide that they don't like how it _smells_..." Cass shrugged at Maroo's dumbfounded expression. "Grineer are weird."

"No argument." Maroo sat back on her heels and shook her head. "So... wait?"

"Yeah." Cass looked distant for a moment and then he winced. "Oh dear..."

"What?" Maroo demanded. Instead of answering, Cass tapped a key.

A holo appeared in front of them. It showed a room on the small ship. In the room, four Grineer Marines stood and sat, drinking from two kegs. The contraband. Maroo's eyes went huge as a hulking form strode into the room. The female Grineer Heavy Gunner didn't speak as the four Marines jerked to their feet and to attention, she just opened fire. In moments, all four of the Marines lay dead. The Grineer female spat something and bent down to pick up the now unattended kegs. She strode out with them.

"Ah..." Maroo stared at Cass who shook his head. "Was that good or bad?"

"I don't know." The hacker looked shaken. "Never seen _that_ before. Anyone know what she said? I don't speak Grineer and the translation says that it was one word. 'Not?'." He queried. A series of head shakes greeted his question and he sighed. "Course not. Too easy."

"What are the rest of the Grineer doing?" Maroo asked after a moment. Cass stared at his screen, apparently dumbfounded. "What?"

"They are leaving." Cass shook his head. "They are not even detailing a guard or prize crew. They are not rigging anything. They just...leaving."

"That is not right." Obmar said slowly. Cass nodded. "Trap?"

"Has to be." Cass frowned. "But for us or for who?" He was tapping holographic keys frantically. "I am not detecting any com traffic from their ship. None. That makes no sense at all. They always keep tabs on each of their personnel, how else would that Heavy Gunner have known where to go to find those Marines?"

"Could they know we are here?" Maroo asked softly. Cass froze and the others looked at her. "I mean... if they did... wouldn't they just bust down the door or wall to get at us?" Cass, Obmar and Kai looked at each other.

"That is their usual pattern." Cass said slowly. "But they didn't. They are gone and their ship has undocked."

"We take it slow." Obmar said softly. The other soldiers nodded. Cass secured his terminal and rose with the others. "Stay here." The Prodman said to Maroo who frowned, but then nodded.

"Don't try to access my system." Cass warned softly as he readied his Supra. "It would hurt. We can put you back together, but it _would_ hurt."

"So I am just supposed to _sit_ here?" Maroo demanded. "Alone?"

"You are good at sneaking around." Cass relied as he moved to the door, Obmar right behind him and Kai behind the Prodman. "But you are the specialist. We need you to accomplish the mission. Kai." Cass said with a nod and Kai nodded, moving to the other side of the door. She crossed her arms and was watching Maroo who stiffened. "Stay with her. Keep her out of trouble."

Before Maroo could find her tongue, both of the male Special Forces soldiers had vanished out the door. Kai move to block it.

"I am not stupid." Maroo protested softly as she sat. "I know I am not as good as you are at combat but..." She paused as Kai shook her head. "What?"

"Anything happens to you, the mission fails." Kari said calmly. "Not on my watch. Get comfortable. They may be a while."

"You are a barrel of laughs..."

* * *

It wasn't all that long. Less than twenty minutes after the pair of soldiers had left, Cass came back into the room, his Supra slung. But he wasn't happy.

"They _did_ rig a trap." Cass shook his head. "A nasty bioagent." Maroo and Kai both stiffened but he shook his head. "Set to the airlock. Anyone coming back in would have triggered it and died very quickly and painfully. Entire ship would have been contaminated. Obmar is disposing of it now."

"Nasty." Maroo swallowed. "So... they thought this was a smuggler?"

"Or just a human ship in general." Cass picked up his computer and shook his head. "Grineer tend to kill first and never ask questions after. But this is a new tactic, we will have to report it when we get back." Kai made a noise that was halfway between a groan and sigh. Cass nodded. "Yeah, we get to fill out reports. Joy, joy." Maroo looked at him and he shook his head. "Be very glad you are not Special Forces, I swear some of the Board seem to think we should be able to 'report' the Grineer to death."

"'Report'?" Maroo asked carefully.

"Oh yeah." Cass walked back to the door, but paused there. "You haven't _lived_ until you have had to fill out a report for someone who is _constitutionally_ incapable of believing a word you write." Maroo stared at him and he shrugged. "The Board... are not always right." Kai scoffed and Cass shook his head. "Okay, they are rarely right. But they are in charge. Just their ambivalence is bad enough, If they focus? They can make our lives hellish. Or short."

"That I can believe." Maroo stepped towards the door as Cass opened it again and beckoned her and Kai. The female soldier stepped out first.

"Then you get people at lower ranks who _say_ they want information, but when you _give_ it, won't _accept_ it because it doesn't mesh with what they _think_ the information _should_ be. After all, _their_ version of reality is far more important than _actual_ reality." Cass' voice was sour as he started off, Kai and Maroo following. "That is always fun."

"And we can't shoot any of them." Kai muttered not at all under her breath.

" _And_ we can't shoot any of them." Cass agreed sourly. "Killing bureaucrats just doesn't work, there are always more. Just like old Earth cockroaches."

Maroo paused in mid-step. Something was wrong. Kai looked at her and Maroo shook her head, continuing on. But her every sense was on alert now. Something _was_ wrong. Something was off. Kai was watching her too.

"Maroo?" The female soldier asked as she hefted her Dera. Cass stiffened and then drew his Supra.

"Something is wrong." Maroo said slowly as she drew her Lex even though she had no idea what she was going to do with it. "I don't know what." Both Special Forces operatives looked round, but they saw nothing. Neither of them relaxed. "Where is the other?"

"Disposing of the Grineer mess." Cass said tightly. "We _really_ didn't want that on the ship with us."

"This is... not right." Maroo mused as she scanned the area. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was wrong.

"You are right." An oddly accented voice sounded and all three of them froze as a Grineer simply appeared in the middle of the hall in front of them. But... his waist was a coruscating mass of golden energy. "It is not."

The Special Forces were quick. Bolts from their weapons hit the Grineer. They had _no_ effect. Maroo's Lex was a moment behind their shots. Her bullet had no effect. Maroo was struggling to change her aim to the apparition or whatever's head when a golden ball flew from his hand at her. Kai shoved her to the side, but it changed course in mid-air and hit Maroo anyway. She had a moment to hear music, then blackness took her.

Golden tinged blackness.

* * *

She wasn't dead. She knew that. She felt nothing. She was... floating?

She watched as Kai and Cass fired again and again at the Grineer who had appeared in the hallway. He _ignored_ them, carrying Maroo's still form from the not-quite-a-battle. She watched as other Grineer appeared from a golden portal. Part of her was worried as Kai and Cass retreated under fire, but neither of them were hit, so... it was good? She wasn't sure. Nothing bothered her now. Another flash of gold and suddenly the ship was very different.

The walls were brown and green. The whole area looked less well maintained. She knew what this was. A Grineer ship, probably a Galleon from the number of clones she could see milling about. Wait... why were they kneeling to the form carrying her? This made no sense. She... was...

A voice pulled Maroo partly back as she was laid on a cold surface. Hands pulled her gear off. She had lost her pistol somewhere. She didn't know the words. But...somehow, she knew whoever was speaking had just acknowledged the one carrying her and called him 'Vor'. Cold things clicked down around her wrists and ankles. Something else cold went around her neck.

"The Queens commanded this one be theirs." The voice of the apparition that had accosted her in the hallway was calm. "Alive and intact."

"Yes, sir." The new voice sounded disappointed. "Orders?"

"Destroy that ship." Vor replied. "And make sure the special envoy has everything she needs."

"At once, sir." A rumble sounded from far away. Maroo felt fear rise. She was moving. No. Whatever she was lying on was moving. Then it all went away.

* * *

When Maroo could feel again, she was lying on something soft, parts of her body covered by something warm. A pair of hands were carefully removing her tools. The Clergy had given them all back, and it had taken Maroo some time to get them all back in place. But now? She was losing them all again.

"Ah, you are awake." The voice was not right. It didn't sound Grineer. It was female. _Human_? Maroo tried to move. She couldn't. She tried to open her eyes. She couldn't. "You are paralyzed for the moment. The Queens warned us that you are a tricky one and I can see that is true." Another tool was removed from Maroo's flesh. "Tough, resourceful and sneaky. You have made any _number_ of enemies amongst the Grineer, girl. But the Queens commanded and we will obey."

"What do you want?" Maroo stiffened. Was that her voice? It sounded all wrong. Weak. Tremulous.

"I don't know why they want you." The voice said as a hand rubbed Maroo's scalp. That hand wasn't armored. Her bodysuit must have been removed while she slept. She could feel air over bare flesh. "You are cute enough but you wouldn't last under their attentions. No matter. I have my orders. Once I am done checking you for surprises, you will sleep for the trip."

"Where are you taking me?" Maroo tried to demand that, but her voice was so weak and sick.

"We are going to Lua, human Maroo." The other replied evenly. Maroo felt fear rise. Lua. The Grineer HQ. The single most congested pack of Grineer in the solar system. Wall to wall clones. She had never dared to steal anything from _there_. "Relax. You will come to no harm while you are _here_. The queens commanded, we obey."

"What do they want with me?" Maroo was trying her bonds now, but she was far too weak. She had no leverage and her tools were mostly gone.

"I don't know." The other replied. "I can guess. But I shouldn't. You need to relax." Something stung Maroo's neck and she was floating. "That's it. That's it..." The voice crooned. "I am your attendant while we are in transit. Mainly I am here to make sure the Reclaimers don't get any ideas." The hands were searching Maroo's body again. They were gentle but thorough."The Queens specified 'undamaged' and the Reclaimers simply do not _comprehend_ that word." The last of Maroo's tools were removed and the voice sounded satisfied. "Rest now. You will need your strength."

"You don't... know..." Maroo felt lethargy start to rise in her body. It was slow, but inexorable.

"It doesn't matter." The other was calm, and gentle hands were massing Maroo's shoulders now. "I have my orders and I obey them. The Queens demand you. You will rest." The words were kind, but the command underlying them was firm.

"You don't underst-" Maroo felt blackness rise but then music sounded again and she was awake, but caught up by in the music.

"Well, well, well..." The other said in a tone of near awe. "I see."

"Don't." Maroo begged.

"I am not going to hurt you." The other chided Maroo gently. "My orders are clear and I know better than to disobey the Queen's express command. That gets _very_ messy." The warm things were pulled from Maroo's body and she shivered as air flowed over her. "The drugs don't work. Let's try an alternate means of exhausting you. You are going to enjoy this."

The hands... touched her.

* * *

 **Later**

Special Envoy 3487V shook her head as she watched Maroo sleep finally. The human woman was tough, no question. But no human ever born could match a Grineer for stamina. She had also been trained by the very best available to do as the queens commanded. It felt wrong to coddle someone who did not call the Queens 'Mistress' but again, she had been created for this purpose. She didn't know whose DNA had been used to make her and frankly? She didn't care. She was Grineer. She served the Queens.

 _But you do not have to._ The evil thought sang through her and she squelched it mercilessly. She was loyal. She was Grineer. _No, you are not._

 _Shut up!_ Special Envoy 3487V snapped at her mind. _I_ **am** _Grineer!_

 _No you are not._ The tiny voice inside her was merciless. It had been part of her since she had woken in the clone pod. _You will never be Grineer and you know it. You are useful to the Queens, but that is all. You are not Grineer._

 _I AM GRINEER!_ Special Envoy 3487V screamed in her head and the other thoughts vanished. She gave herself a stern shake and moved to a locker nearby. Her hand shook as she reached for her medication. A quick flip and a hiss and she relaxed as the pharmaceutical eased her. She shook her head and moved to a terminal nearby. She keyed it live and bowed from the waist. "My Queens. We come."

"Status?" The two voices spoke as one and Special Envoy 3487V bowed deeper.

"Subject is alive, aware and undamaged as ordered." Special Envoy 3487V said quietly. She paused. "I am experiencing further distress. I should probably be put down and replaced." There was no emotion at all in the words.

"That is not an option at this time, Special Envoy 3487V." The two voices replied. "Raise your dose." Special Envoy 3487V nodded. "Anything else?"

"The subject has shown remarkable resistance to drugs as well as energy that cannot be controlled. She _is_ theirs." Special Envoy 3487V couldn't keep a tremor of fear from her voice. The Queens did not chastise her as she feared.

"No, she is not." The Twin Queens of the Grineer said firmly. "Now she is _ours_. Bring her."

"And if _they_ try to interfere?" Special Envoy 3487V asked.

"Kill her." The voices were cold. "We can clone the remains. Do not fail us again, Special Envoy 3487V. Our patience is not finite." The com clicked off.

 _They_ have _no patience._ The voice inside Special Envoy 3487V's head was back despite the drugs. _And you know it, Marlena._

Special Envoy 3487V snarled, went back to her locker and dosed herself again. The voice faded into static. She was Special Envoy 3487V. She was a clone who served the Queens. Not anyone or anything else.

She was _not_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second hand mayhem**

Maroo woke up slowly. That was wrong. Most of the places she had lived, you woke up fast or you died. For a long moment, she couldn't understand what was wrong. She felt...good? The music was still singing in her mind, but it was muted, fuzzy. _She_ was fuzzy. She felt...clean? What little she could feel of her skin didn't feel dirty anyway. She knew that feeling all too well. She felt pressure on both sides of her head. Odd. She tried to move to determine what the pressure was and couldn't. Memory came crashing in.

"What the _hell_?" Maroo bit out through clenched teeth.

"Good morning." The voice of her jailer/keeper sounded from nearby. The voice was distorted. Through a speaker? Headphones? "Did you sleep well? How do you feel?" Warm fingers were checking her body professionally. She remembered those fingers.

"Get _away_ from me!" Maroo snapped. The other did not stop her checks.

"I know this is hard to believe, human Maroo." The other said quietly. "But I am trying to help you. The music inside your skull will grow until it drives you mad. The queens want you alive, aware and undamaged. I am here to see that happen. I believe human courtesy dictates that I introduce myself? I am Special Envoy 3487V. I have been detailed to tend you until you meet the Queens."

"And if I don't _want_ to meet them?" Maroo carefully didn't scream as the fingers moved to her neck. Talking her pulse or something? She didn't know. There was nothing erotic in the touch. This time.

"I am afraid your wants hold little sway here." The other actually sounded contrite. "Well, you are in good health except for that blasted Orokin crap." Something changed and Maroo felt dizziness rise. "Just relax. I will take care of you."

"Let. Me. GO!" Maroo tried to scream the last, but it came out a croak.

"I can't do that." Special Envoy 3487V's voice was gentle, kind as something brushed Maroo's hair. "I don't know what is coming, but I will do my job. I will tend you. Do you have questions? I may not have answers, but I can try to answer some."

"What have you done to me?" Maroo didn't like the sound of her voice. She hated whining. "Feel weird."

"You will." The other replied as a hand stroked Maroo's bound one. "You are not used to the nutrient paste we are feeding you. It was specially formulated for you." Something in her tone set off all kinds of internal alarms inside Maroo's head.

"'Formulated'?" Maroo asked, fear rising.

"Yes." Special Envoy 3487V sounded proud now. "We didn't have a lot of information on you, just a few DNA samples from the times you got locked up. But it became abundantly clear that normal prisons won't hold you. And every time you go into a maximum security prison, you call Tenno to your aid." Now the voice was odd. Anger was heard deep inside, but also wistfulness? Sadness? Regret? "The mix will keep you fed and hydrated. It also includes a calming agent. That will keep you from hurting yourself. The restraints you are wearing are specially built for you, padded. But you _can_ hurt yourself if we let you. So we won't."

"What is the big deal?" Maroo begged. "I never stole from the _Queens!_ "

"Well, _technically_..." Special Envoy 3487V was musing. "If you steal from _any_ Grineer, you steal from the Queens since they own everything. But that would ordinarily just mean your death. I don't know why they want you. I don't know why they specified 'unharmed'. This seems like a lot of work for _one_ human female. But I do not question my orders." Suddenly , Maroo was spinning, or what she was _attached_ to was spinning. "Relax." Special Envoy 3487V said gently as Maroo tried to scream and couldn't. "Just flipping you over. You didn't react as expected to what we did before, so, we altered our program."

The fingers were touching her again, but... not erotic at all. No, the fingers were seeking out tense muscles and rubbing them, squeezing them... Maroo jerked. This Special Envoy 3487V person was giving her a _massage!_

"No. Please." Maroo begged as her muscles turned to putty under the strong fingers.

"We are not going to hurt you." Special Envoy 3487V said gently as the fingers worked. "What the Queens do is up to them. We have a day to Lua at this speed and keeping you sedated the whole time _could_ harm you, so it out. Besides, the music will negate most drugs that wouldn't cause harm. So, alternate methods. Relax. I have you. You are safe. For now."

Maroo tried to fight. She tried to resist. But the relaxation swept through her and she was pulled into it. The music swelled as she fell into it. She was too weak to even scream.

* * *

Special Envoy 3487V finished her work and stepped back from where the human slept fitfully. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake too many more times. The inability to use drugs to keep the human asleep was suboptimal. There _were_ alternate forms of sedation, but most of those would cause harm. That would directly contradict the orders from the Queens, so... out. She was Grineer, she would obey.

 _You are not Grineer._ The voice inside her head said firmly. _You know it._

 _Get out of my head!_ Special Envoy 3487V snapped mentally for all the good it would do. It never did. She moved to the locker again and pulled out her medication dispenser.

 _That won't help._ The other voice sounded sad now. _We erred, sending you as we did. We didn't think they could subvert you. They did. That was our mistake._

 _ **Just leave me alone!**_ Special Envoy 3487V screamed in her mind as she injected herself. _I AM GRINEER!_

 _No._ The other voice was fading. _You are our sister. I am sorry. We will try to help, but-_ the voice vanished and Special Envoy 3487V breathed a sigh of relief.

She jerked as a blaring alarm sounded. Her first thought was Maroo, but the headphones over the human's hears kept any sounds from disturbing her rest. The subliminal tones might - _might_ \- counter the Orokin music for a time. Her _second_ thought was _worry_. _Very_ few would _attack_ Grineer. She hit the com system to her specially chosen guards.

"Report, Captain." Special Envoy 3487V's voice was clipped and calm.

"Envoy." The leader of the Night Watch Squad that had been assigned as her protection detail sounded calm, but then again, she always _did_. "Tenno detected in the lower decks. Troops are responding. None of them seem to be heading this way."

"Tenno are highly unpredictable." Special Envoy 3487V said sharply. "Ready our escape ship. I will prepare the subject for transfer."

"As ordered, but might that not-" Whatever else the clone was going to say was cut off by a new, more strident alarm. "They breached the reactor! Team is enroute to secure the passage!" The Heavy Gunner snarled, battle singing in her veins even though it was almost a certainty that she was about to die. "Go! For the Queens!"

"For the Queens." Special Envoy 3487V replied as she turned to where Maroo slept. A quick series of controls activated and the bed she lay on became a gurney. Special Envoy 3487V moved to the locker and pulled her medication dispenser out, then she started for the door, guiding the gurney. She opened the door and had a bare moment to see three _not_ Grineer forms in the hidden passage before one of them shot her.

* * *

The small Special Forces team worked fast, but no matter _how_ they tried, none of their tools could open the locks on the restraints that bound Maroo to the gurney. None of the locks seemed electronic. Or... not _just_ electronic.

"Move!" The female member of the team drew a Spectra pistol and took aim at the closest lock, but...

"Don't." A croak sounded from nearby and all the weapons turned to where the human looking woman in the silver gown lay still. Her face was slack, but her mouth was moving. A hole in her showed in her gown, almost dead center on her chest. So how was she _talking?_ "You will kill her." Now all three Special Forces troops had weapons aimed at her, but she didn't seem to see. Or care. "Don't kill her. She is... important. Very important." Her eyes opened and she stared at the three soldiers. "Corpus...? How...?"

"Release her or die." The female soldier snapped, her pistol aimed.

"No. You have at _best_ three minutes before this ship's reactor melts down and kills everything aboard." The odd human asked. "Do you have time to _dither_?"

"We will kill you." The soldier was obviously not happy.

"Then kill me. And _doom_ her." The silver garbed woman said firmly as she sat up. The hole in her gown... vanished. "She is poisoned and _I_ have the only antidote. Kill me and it dies with me. Then _she_ dies in agony." The female soldier looked at one of the others, one who held a Supra ready. He gave a short, sharp nod.

"You step a foot out of place and you will beg for death." The female soldier snapped as she stepped back. She did _not_ lower her weapon.

"You think I fear death?" The woman rose slowly, three weapons tracking her. "I will _welcome_ death when it comes for me. I have seen too much. Done too much. Hurt too many. I didn't... understand until they showed me, but... I messed up. This was supposed to be a good thing for me, but... now I am stuck." She moved to the gurney and it started off. The corridor was lined with dead Grineer and she had to guide the gurney around them. "If the ship is not ready to go, we are dead." None of the soldiers replied. None of them relaxed their vigilance for a moment. "My orders are to take her to the Queens, but in all things to keep her alive and as comfortable as I can. Letting her die on this ship would violate my orders. Are we so different, soldiers?"

None of them answered her and she focused on guiding the gurney. The hangar bay wasn't far. It was small, only big enough for one ship, a small troop transport. There were no Grineer anywhere to be seen. The woman started the gurney towards the transport.

"Halt in the name of the Queens!" A loud and commanding voice sounded. A dozen forms stepped out form another door, weapons aimed at the Corpus team. "Submit to your masters!" Instead of replying, the Corpus sought cover and directed a punishing fire at the Grineer.

The silver garbed woman winced as rounds flew around the gurney, but none of them struck the sleeping woman and the envoy relaxed as the hatch of the transport opened. But instead of _Grineer_... She swallowed as two forms out of _nightmare_ appeared in the hatch. The Tenno looked at her, weapons ready.

"I am ordered to tend this one." She said, dipping her head. "She is infected with Orokin music and poisoned. I will tend."

She guided the gurney into the transport, ignoring the battle still raging behind her. Ignoring the footsteps that clanged away and the cry of 'Tenno SKUUUM!' that went up from the Grineer ranks. She secured the gurney, sat herself in a chair next to it and attached the built in harness to her own body. She did not look at the Tenno. She didn't need to look to know it was still aiming at her.

 _Don't move._ The voice inside her skull warned. _Don't even_ **breathe** _hard. Maroo needs you._

 _I am afraid._ The envoy said to her inner evil voice. _But not of death. Of what they will do to me before and_ **after** _they kill me._

 _They don't know you as you_ **are** _, Marlena. They only know who you_ **were** _._ The other said firmly. _You gave them_ **cause** _to hate._ _These may not know your face._ _Do not tell them. Do not. Give only what you must, no more. We cannot aid you but so much. We will try._

The sounds of battle from outside had ended. The sound of running feet heralded the arrival of the three Special Forces troops. Two of them looked wounded, but all of them were mobile. The female trooper was nursing her arm, but the glare she leveled on the envoy was clear even through her closed helmet. Another presence was felt and the envoy did not move as the hatch closed and sealed. The rumble of the ship's drives pressed into her spine and she slumped a bit. Then she looked at the hurt humans. All three of them were aiming at her.

"You are wounded. I am trained as a medic." The envoy said softly. "I can help."

"You move, you die." The female soldier said firmly. "I don't know _what_ you are, but you are not human or Grineer." The envoy didn't need to see to know that both Tenno had stiffened. The soldier raised her voice. "I shot her, point blank range, center of the chest. The hole in her gown _repaired_ itself."

A powerful blow slammed into the left side of the envoy's head, throwing her painfully against the straps that held her to the seat. She felt blood start to fall from her scalp, then stop. The straps released her and an iron grip held her off the ground by her arms. She stared into the faceplate of the Tenno and fear the likes of which she had rarely known blossomed. She _knew_ what it would do.

"I AM HERE TO HELP MAROO! THAT IS ALL!" The envoy screamed as the Tenno carried her towards the airlock. "Please! No! Don't _space_ me! That _won't_ kill me! I will float in nothing forever!" The hatch opened. The Tenno ignored her, tossed her into the airlock and shut the hatch. She stared at the door and then she curled up on the floor, crying.

 _Easy..._ The voice in her head said softly. _They haven't started the venting procedure. We do not know why._

 _I am Grineer... This is all wrong._ The envoy was sobbing both mentally and physically.

 _You are not Grineer no matter what they tried to make you believe._ The other's voice was gentle. _Tengus has much to answer for. The impact of the bullet and repairing the damage it did caused a shock to your system. We can talk now. We need to talk._ The envoy pulled her drug dispenser out. _Please Marlena, talk to us! Let us_ **help** _you!_

 _I..._ **am** _... Grineer._ The envoy snarled as she injected herself again. She gave herself a shake as the voice in her head gave a cry and vanished again. When she spoke, it was aloud and calm. "I assume someone is monitoring. Maroo will need care. The gurney is set to feed and hydrate her as well as providing limited doses of the palliative that works to keep her calm. When those run out, she will die. You cannot save her. The Tenno cannot save her. I _can_."

With that, she sat back and started to sing a hymn of adoration to the Queens.

* * *

Neither of the Tenno moved or spoke. Both still had weapons ready. Not surprising with an unknown life form stuck in the airlock and Maroo ensconced in that Grineer crap. Kai shook her head as she finished her checks. She was cross trained as a medic, but it wasn't her specialty. The tube that went into Maroo's left nostril was easy to understand, but the _rest_ of it?

"Getting her out of this is going to be a _pain_ in the _butt_." She hissed as Cass finished tending her arm. "Easy there, you _quack_. I _do_ need that arm."

"The locks don't respond to any attempted overrides and we cannot cut the metal." Cass ignored her insult. It was just who she was. "Whoa!"

He backpedaled as the closest Tenno holstered his rifle and drew a sword. But when the Tenno cut, the edge of the sword just skittered over the odd metal that bound Maroo's arm to the gurney. Despite the Tenno obviously fighting for control, the tip of the blade left a long scratch on Maroo's arm. The Tenno looked at the scratch and then at the Special Forces. He shook his head firmly and sheathed his sword, drawing his rifle.

"I will tend her arm." Kai said with a sigh, reaching for her medkit. "If she really _was_ poisoned, I can't do anything about that." She looked at the closed airlock and shook her head. "And trusting that one is foolish. There are a _bunch_ of things wrong about that being. She is not human. May not even be a 'she'." Both Tenno shrugged in unison, both kept their weapons trained on the airlock. The thought was clear. Maroo wasn't a threat currently. The other _was_. Kai nodded. "Well, at least Maroo isn't healing like that one did."

Unspoken was the scary word. The word that worried all of them, human and Tenno alike.

Yet.

* * *

 _What can we do? She won't hear us! She... they hurt her, so badly. And now? She really believes she is Grineer. We erred, Mother._

 _That we did. She was so sure of her reception. The probabilities were not clear. We thought we could protect her mind, we were wrong. If they_ **do** _kill her, the human will die as well. Nothing can stop that but what the human was seeking_. _And that would doom us all._

 _I... might be able to make contact._

 _She will destroy you. No._

 _Mother, if it is the only way... We need Maroo_ **alive** _. Do you think the Grineer knew?_

 _The probabilities are... unclear. If so, they will not give her up. They will seek Maroo_ **and** _Marlena. That energy form can come and go as he wishes and few can face him. No. No, they will not trust us. They_ **cannot** _. If we try to make contact, they will kill Maroo and Marlena. All we can do is hope that Marlena can break free of what was done to her_ **before** _the Tenno realize who she_ **was** _. Before._

 _I don't want to lose my sister!_

 _And I don't want to lose my daughter._ **Once** _was enough. We drove Natah away and forced her to choose a side that guaranteed our defeat. We_ **caused** _that. Never forget that._

 _I know. I am scared, Mother._

 _So am I._


	8. Chapter 8

**Um... what?**

When Maroo woke, thing were different. But...wrong. Subtly so. But she could see oddities all around her. The walls of the room she lay in were not -quite- the right colors for her eyes. Things that she had no names for were arrayed around the walls. And a _very_ young looking human girl sat beside her bed. She had dark hair and brown eyes that were very sad. She wore a silver gown.

"Good morning." The girl said as Maroo's eyes focused on her. "Before you ask, you are not really awake. This is a virtual environment. The Orokin were fond of such things and they can be quite useful." Her face split in a hesitant smile. "My name is Kaanah. Your name is Maroo."

"It is." Maroo stared down at herself and she was wearing the same kind of odd silver gown. "What is going on?"

"You are dying." The girl said sadly. "You were poisoned." Maroo jerked and the girl hurried to continue. "The Grineer didn't do it. We didn't do it. The Tenno didn't do it. We don't think the _Corpus_ did it. If so, they wouldn't have worked so hard to save you. Sending _three_ soldiers into a Grineer Galleon was _nuts_. Even as skilled as they are."

"They... came for me?" Maroo asked. The girl or whatever she was nodded. "No one ever does that kind of thing without a reason. Why?" She asked the girl.

"Because what you are trying to steal from Baro Ki' Teer is very important." The girl replied evenly. Maroo still and the girl nodded. "Honesty time. I know what it is. It is a key to a door that was slammed shut and _locked_ millennia ago. _Not_ by the Orokin."

"By Tenno?" Maroo asked. Kaanah shook her head. "Then by who?" The girl would not meet her eyes and Maroo struggled to sit up. She managed after a moment. "By _who_?"

"Not 'who', human Maroo." The girl said softly. " _What._ " Maroo stiffened and the girl nodded. "I am not human. I never was. I was created, budded into a smaller form of my parent, a long, long way from here." Kaanah would not meet Maroo's eyes. "We did so many awful things. We had been attacked, and came for justice. Or so we thought. But... in the end, what we sought was vengeance, not justice. There is a difference. We lost sight of that for a long time. Many of us never realized that in our anger, we became just as bad if not _worse_ than the Orokin."

"You... are..." Maroo paled and swallowed hard as Kaanah nodded.

"The Orokin called us 'Sentients'." Kaanah said sadly. "And monsters. We earned that appellation. Oh did we _ever_ earn it." Was that regret in her voice? "So many of us went..." She paused and shook her head. "No. Not mad, but driven to heights of near bloodlust in the need to hurt the Orokin. So, far too close to mad. Insane in all but the last vestiges. Very few of us were soldiers, or had memories of soldiers. Few of us knew the depths that we would sink to. Some of our mass tried to warn us. We did not listen." When she turned back to face Maroo, tears were falling. "It cost us everything."

"You destroyed Orokin." Maroo breathed, stunned past horror to some new level of fear.

"No, we did not." Kaanah replied evenly. "We lost the war. If anything, Orokin destroyed itself. We were too few and too scattered by the end to have any further impact. We came to destroy humanity. Despite our best efforts, we failed. I... cannot think that a bad thing."

"Why?" Maroo sat up straight and glared at the girl who flinched from her regard. "You got what you wanted! So many dead! So much destruction!"

"You only know half the story, Maroo." Kaanah said quietly. "I do not blame you for thinking that. In the end, what we did was futile. We killed billions and instead of _safeguarding_ our future, we _destroyed_ it. If _any_ of my people survive in our home system, they are cut from us. In all likelihood, permanently."

"What do you want with me?" Maroo asked when she could be sure of her voice.

"You and the boy you are linked to are bonded to the key to the door I spoke of." Kaanah shook her head. "I am not sure why or how it happened. Or why it happened now. None of us are. But if Baro Ki' Teer opens that door, all hell will break loose. You have to slam it shut."

"Shut it?" Maroo stared at the human who wasn't one. "Why?"

"Because there are some things that are simply too dangerous to let loose and _I_ am one of them."

* * *

 **Reality**

Maroo woke up slowly. She felt...good? She heard medical equipment all around her. Things were...

"Gonna laze around all day?" A familiar acerbic voice sounded from nearby and Maroo bit back a groan and smile at the same time. She opened her eyes and yes, Kai sat beside her bed. The Corpus soldier wore no helmet, but was fully armed.

"You are a pain, you silly boxhead." Maroo shook her head, taking in her surroundings. She lay on a bed in a small room. It was painfully bare. The only things in it were the bed she lay on, the chair Kai sat on, and a bank of medical equipment that hummed nearby. "What happened?"

"The Grineer knew we were there, but they were only after you." Kai frowned and shook her head. "We couldn't hurt the one who took you, but we followed as quick as we could." Maroo looked at her and Kai shook her head. "And don't ask how. Trade secret."

"You know that is going to make me more curious." Maroo complained. She stared down at herself and paused. Why did she think the patient gown she was wearing should be silver? Or... what? Memory surfaced as she had been promised it would and she fought to remain still, to keep from crying out. She was very confused. It wasn't every day a _monster_ was kind. "So... you came after me? Did they hurt me?"

She felt good. Better than she had for some time, actually. She was relaxed. Calm even. She knew why. And she was afraid.

"No." Kai said softly. "They went out of their way not to hurt you and we have no idea why. The one who was tending you is odd to say the least."

"We need to get to the lock." Maroo said softly. Kai looked at her oddly. "I know what is going on, Kai." Kai stiffened and Maroo shook her head. "I don't know how or why, but it was explained to me. I was promised a payout by the Reverend Mother. I have been promised a payout by another interested party. Both of them want the lock sealed and I know why. What good is a reward if we are not around to spend it?" Kai was staring at her and Maroo shook her head. "Where are we? We need to get to Baro's residence. Preferably when he is not there."

"We are on a ship." Kai said slowly. "I don't know where or what ship. This place feels old." Kai looked around and then shook her head again. "How do you feel?"

"The palliative is working." Maroo sank back in the bed. "I am calm, but that is imposed. The only thing that can save me from the Orokin music is activating the lock. Sealing it. The only thing that can save me from the poison is the one who was tending me."

"How do you know this?" Kai asked, worried.

"Because someone took a great deal of time to explain everything that she thought I might need to know." Maroo said with a frown. "And here I used to think that knowing everything might be a _good_ thing."

"Maroo..." Kai warned as the human woman looked up at the ceiling.

"I know we are being observed." Maroo said softly. "I know most of why. I... This is not who I am. This is the music and the poison. I know I will not be allowed to remember any of this afterwards. I know why and I _agree_." Maroo did not react as Kai raised a hand with a hypo in it. "Feel free to put me to sleep, Kai. I just have to say one thing." Kai injected her and Maroo smiled sadly. "Tell Natah that Kaanah is sorry and misses her sister."

She was smiling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"What did the hell does that mean?" Cass shook his head as he stared at the screen. He and Obmar were not alone in the room. A hologram of the Reverend Mother stood nearby, face blank. She did not speak and Obmar just shook his head. "And, if she knows... what does that change?"

"Very little." The Clergywoman said softly. "We were keeping her in the dark as a kindness. We were always going to have to wipe her memory. This..." She frowned. "I do not know the names she spoke."

"Does the Clergy have any idea when she was poisoned?" Cass asked.

"Not entirely. We believe it is a reaction to the music." The Reverend Mother said quietly. "The substance that is binding to her neurons was present before, but in very limited quantities. It was and is a known by product of the Void. It doesn't always happen, but when it does, it is invariably fatal if the person hears Orokin music."

"And the palliative?" Cass was confused and curious in equal measure. "Where did that come from?"

"You do _not_ want to know." The Reverend Mother might have been carved from ice now. Cass stared at her hologram and shivered. "Everyone is upset about this. We would have liked to bring her in, but now we cannot. If she doesn't die in the course of this job,..." She shook her head.

"The Tenno will kill her." Cass' soft words were statement, not question.

"It is taking all of my skills of persuasion to keep them from killing her and the other _now_." The Reverend Mother actually shuddered. "You have no _idea_ the firestorm that is raging in various places. Be _glad_. How soon can she get on with it?"

"Two hours to finish flushing her system of the Grineer crap. But she will need doses of the palliative. And the only source is the other." Cass replied. The Reverend Mother nodded. "We will need another ship."

"No, you won't." The Reverend Mother sounded uneasy now. "That one will carry you where you need to go." Cass stared at the holo and the nun nodded. "They _really_ want her dead. Both of them."

"And I don't want to know why, do I?"

"No."

* * *

 **A highly secure research facility**

"It is a lie." The young woman was actually _pacing_ back and forth. Her boss, the holo of her anyway, was calm and serene. "A trick!"

The room was small, but well equipped with computers of various kinds. A desk, a table, a chair. Nothing else but masses of computer gear. Stood to reason, this was research and development workshop and the occupant rarely bothered to take care of herself properly although lots of people were working on that.

"Is it?"

"How can you be so calm?" The young woman demanded. "They know who you are! Probably _where_ you are!"

"They knew who I was for about half the war." The other said with a tiny shrug. "I don't remember it all. I excised bits of my memory to keep them from controlling me if they ever found me. But I _do_ remember that name. I am going."

"No!" The young woman declared. "You can't! We need you!"

"We need to know what she is doing here now. _She_ cannot take control of me."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do." The far older being shook her head and her visible face was sad. "She couldn't the first time she was sent to do it. She...and another... were sent to bring me back. To take me back by force if needed. I argued the point. The battle was long and in the end, a stalemate." She smiled at the other's expression. "So, in the midst of our deadlock, we talked. She, the other and I."

"What 'other'?" The young woman demanded. The other looked way. "What 'other', Lotus?" Cyberlancer Jesse demanded. "I cannot stop you, but I can get the Empress to command you not to go."

"She won't." The Lotus said softly. Jesse stared at her.

"Why not?" Jesse demanded.

"The other is the being I budded from." The Lotus' voice was barely audible. "Who bore me and many of us into the universe." Jesse's eyes went huge at that. "Yes, my -our- Mother."

"Your..." Jesse sat heavily into the sole chair in the room. She was pale. "That is insane. If they... Lotus. If they corrupt you, even just _hurt_ you..." She trailed off.

"They couldn't before." The Lotus reassured the Cyberlancer gently. "I am not stupid, I will take precautions. The probabilities say this is needed."

"And of course, those are perfectly clear where your mother is concerned." Jesse said flatly. The Lotus glared at her and Jesse shook her head. "Hey, not so long ago, it was _me_ doing crazy for my mom."

"You know..." The Lotus smiled gently. "I always understood why you did what you did. It was still _crazy_ , but... Jesse..." She unbent a little. "This will be my last chance to talk to them. When Maroo seals the door, they will starve for energy and perish." Jesse paled. "I thought that was what happened before, but I should have known better. My kind always played every angle."

"I want to help." Jesse said weakly.

"You can help by staying here and staying as much out of trouble as you _can_ , Your Imperial Highness." The Lotus said with a grin as Jesse groaned. "Yesterday's lightshow did not go unnoticed. Eliza is going to talk to you about that."

"It worked." Jesse said weakly. "The shielding worked."

"Yeah, and I will need it."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

There was nothing. No light, no sound. Just emotion.

 _What have you done?_

 _Mother... I..._

 _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? She will_ **kill** _us! All of us! We... No..._

 _She didn't before._ Kaanah's voice was so sad. _She could have._

 _She didn't have your_ **sister** _in her_ **grasp** _! Warn Natah! Warn the her_ **off** _! Tell her... no..._

The world suddenly turned bright. The space was not anything that any human would recognize. Every sense that could detect it would cry out 'alien' and it was in every way. This place had nothing to do with Earth. Two masses of oddly shaped metal lay on a surface that was a wall and wasn't a floor. It was sort of both at the same time.

NATAH! RUN! The voice wasn't mental. It wasn't physical. It wasn't... anything. But it was.

 _I am not leaving you to her._ Another form appeared in the middle of the space. It wasn't corporeal. But it was. The Lotus stood, her hands at her sides. _Mother._

 _You cannot save us, Natah! Get out of here before she wakes fully! No..._

Bright light suddenly swept the space. Both masses of metal shrank underneath it. It flowed everywhere, then it hit the Lotus' form and shied away.

 _I didn't know, Kaanah, Mother._ The Lotus said softly. _I didn't think he left you intact. I found bits._ The light hit her again and then it rebounded as if in pain. _You_ **will** _leave them alone._

 _ **You do not command us.**_ The voice was wrong, even for one of Natah's people. _**The punishment is clear for traitors.**_

 _Yes I know._ The Lotus sounded weary but it did not show in her posture. _You are either with us or you are against us. If you do not agree completely, you are a fool who should die in a fire. I know you were better than this, once. Now? You are mindless as the Orokin were at their worst._

 _ **We are sentience!**_ The other voice screamed. _**We are superior!**_

 _Do you have_ **any** _idea how much like an Orokin you sound right now?_ _Superior? Better? More enlightened? You came here to destroy them and you_ **became** _them._ An incoherent scream of rage answered her. The Lotus made a disgusted noise. _Mother? Kaanah? Are you hurt?_

 _Please! Run!._ The larger mass of metal quivered. _She cannot destroy us, but she can hurt us. Kill you. Don't let her. Flee. Please!_

 _And since she can. she_ **will** _._ The disgust in the Lotus' voice could have cut through steel. _Because that is what the_ **Orokin** _would have done._ A scream of rage sounded, but she was unmoved.

 _ **You are a liar and a traitor!**_ The other screamed. _**You will die!**_

 _Not today._ The Lotus replied evenly as the light was suddenly incredibly bright, energy washing over everything in the area. Everything except her and the two masses of metal near her. _You may have forgotten what we once were, but I have_ **not** _. I am not who I was, but once... you_ **were** _once my sister._

 _ **You are no kin of mine!**_ _The other screamed in rage as the energy deflected around the Lotus._ _ **I will be free! You cannot stop what I have put in motion!**_

 _So_ **you** _did it. Had Maroo poisoned to get her to come to you._ The Lotus nodded. _That... clears things. Mother? Kaanah, I cannot help you now, but I hope talk to again. Without a stupid Orokin loving fanatic screaming at us._ Now the rage was physical, the energy snapping at everything, burning the walls of the space in its impotent fury. It couldn't touch any of the three.

 _Don't take any chances... Natah... No..._ The voice of her mother was sad, so sad. _That is not who you are any more. I keep forgetting. It has been... so long. We have been in darkness so long. So many of us have gone silent, still. Lotus. Marlena is not who she was. She came to me broken. I repaired her. Any of the others would have discarded her._

 _But_ **you** _could not._ The warmth in the Lotus' voice was heartfelt.

 _What can I_ **say** _? I love the broken ones the best._

 _I know._ _I remember._ The Lotus bowed to the two masses and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Traitors**

She hadn't moved. She hadn't slept. She ship's engines had stopped some time before, but neither of the hatches had opened. To free her or kill her. She was numb.

The voice had spoken to her, trying with all of its deviousness to get her to forget what she was. She had nearly emptied her drug reservoir trying to keep it from her head. She was Grineer. She served the Queens. That was all she was. She was Special Envoy 3487V. She was a clone and a-

"You are a mess." The seated woman went still as a hologram appeared in the middle of the airlock. The form was humanoid and female, but... she wore an odd head covering, it covered her head completely down to her face. Her garments were purple and blue. The look was familiar but Special Envoy 3487V could not say from where. The odd woman squatted down on her holographic heels to look at the seated being. "You knew the Grineer could not be trusted and you went anyway. That was... brave. Foolish but brave."

"What are you?" Special Envoy 3487V asked slowly.

"I am called Lotus." The holographic woman said quietly. Special Envoy 3487V recoiled and the other grimaced. "Now, don't be like _that_."

"Lotus is evil!" Special Envoy 3487V snapped as she backed up until she ran into the wall. "The Queens demand her death!"

"Ah... 'Good' and 'Evil' can be such _slippery_ concepts. _Especially_ when people like the Queens start throwing the words about." The holographic woman knelt cross-legged in the middle of the floor. "What do you want me to call you? Special Envoy 3487V? Marlena? Something else?"

"Go away!" Special Envoy 3487V snapped, but it was more fear than anger.

"I can't." The Lotus shook her head. "I am not really 'here' to begin with, so how can I go 'elsewhere' if I am not 'here'?"

"Just leave!" Special Envoy 3487V nearly screamed.

"Again, I can't." The Lotus sounded sad now. "I just talked with someone that I haven't talked to in a long, long time. I thought she was dead. I thought the one who contributed parts for my creation destroyed her and the other who had been with her after they didn't capture or destroy me. My um... I suppose 'Father' is probably the proper term although there is no love there now. My Father and I had a bit of a falling out. He wanted me to destroy the Tenno and I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to fight my own kind, but I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Humans may come and go, but my children are my children." This last was hard.

"I don't understand." Special Envoy 3487V said weakly.

"I know." The Lotus was kind now. "Suffice it to say, I was once like your sister Kaanah and Mother." Special Envoy 3487V jerked and tried to retreat again, but the wall stymied her. "I know who you were. I know who you _are_. The question is... when the neural blocker wears off, who do you _want_ to be?"

"What?" Special Envoy 3487V demanded.

"When the first rumblings woke the imprisoned one, you volunteered to go to the Grineer. Warn them of the danger. You knew the risks." Lotus said quietly. "Do you remember?"

"This is wrong!" Special Envoy 3487V begged, covering her ears as if to block out the voice. It didn't work.

"Yes it is. And not all of it is your fault." The Lotus said gently. "Some. Not all. Your name was Marlena Smith. You were an officer in the Orokin Navy. You made a number of spectacularly bad choices and some evil decisions. Frankly? You were a self centered, stuck up brat with delusions of goddesshood. But even then, you didn't deserve _all_ of what happened to you after that." Special Envoy 3487V backed away but found herself in a corner between wall and hatch. "You are out of the blocker and it will wear off shortly. Kaanah is worried about you. So very worried."

Special Envoy 3487V stared at the drug dispenser and indeed, a red light was showing. It was empty. "No."

"It is all right." The Lotus reassured her gently. "You are not alone. I _too_ know about making bad decisions, about thinking myself smarter or better than everyone else. I _usually_ manage to catch those things, but not always." She slumped a bit. "I have made so many mistakes. This is _not_ one."

"Leave me alone!" Special Envoy 3487V snapped, curling up on herself. "Just leave me alone!"

"I am sorry, I can't." The Lotus said sadly. "What the Grineer did is not permanent. You will remember when the drug wears off and your nanites have a chance to rebuild the neural pathways Tengus destroyed. It will hit you all at once and hit you _hard_. That is why I am here."

"To _gloat_?" Special Envoy 3487V demanded. She was unprepared for the Lotus to give a tiny sob.

"No. To help."

* * *

 **Outside the ship**

No one dared move. No one dared _breathe_. The words 'incandescently furious' might have seemed a bit overdone in some cases. Not this one. The landing bay of the small spacecraft was not cramped, but it suddenly _felt_ that way.

"Move." The man in ancient fatigues did not slow his pace. The weapon he carried was not up and ready, but it _was_ fully charged. It wasn't a standard weapon. Not even _close_. Experimental and incredibly expensive it might be, but Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Smith had access to _everything_ in the Marine Corps armory. And some things that were _not_ there and probably _should_ not be. Ever.

The Special Forces troops stood, unsure as the angry Marine bore down on them. The Tenno in the bay, all four of them, stepped aside. None of them even drew a weapon. A hologram appeared in front of him.

"Sergeant." The Reverend Mother of the Clergy was shaking her head. "Stand down. We need her." He didn't slow. He didn't stop. He walked right _through_ her hologram. "Sergeant Smith!" She snapped as he hologram reformed in front of him, between him and the small Grineer transport that was his goal. "If you kill her, we are screwed. That colony will _die_. Maybe _everything_ will die. Is _that_ what you _want_?"

Instead of answering he pointed the weapon at the hologram and pulled the trigger. A beam of blue light hit the hologram and it vanished. But now, all three of the Special Forces were blocking access to the hatch.

"You people are so stupid!" The Orokin Marine snapped. "She is _playing_ you! Like she always _does!_ "

"Maybe." Obmar said quietly, his shock prod held in a negligent looking one handed grip. "But we have our orders. You?" He shook his head as the Orokin Marine paused. "I don't know what she did to you and I don't care. The only way you are getting to her is through _us_." He slung his weapon and crossed his arms. "Feel free to shoot us too. That is the only way you are getting past us. Over our corpses."

"Gunny." A new voice pulled all eyes to where five Marines had just entered the bay. All held weapons ready. These _were_ standard issue and _all_ were aimed at Sergeant Smith. "You are AWOL. We are here to place you under arrest. Don't make this hard."

"Don't even _try_ , PFC!" The Gunny took another step towards the ship. "She has to die."

"Your sister _did_." The leader of the team said sharply. "You saw the scans. You heard the reports. You just don't want to _believe_ them. You think pulling the trigger on her yourself will change everything that happened. I know. I want it changed too. But that won't bring Kori back. It won't undo all of what the woman who was your sister _or_ the Ancient Enemy did. It won't even make you _feel_ better and you _know_ it. Stand _down_ , Gunny! _Please_! Don't make us shoot you."

"You would." The sergeant didn't move.

"You know I would." The PFC didn't shift her aim. "I would hate myself, but I would. _We_ would, you trained us well."

Everything stopped as a scream sounded from nearby. Everyone spun, weapons ready as the hatch behind the Special Forces...opened. A female form in a silver gown fell out to land on the floor and lie boneless. She was _bawling_. All eyes turned to the hatch where a hologram stood. The Lotus shook her head.

"Take your vengeance, sergeant." The Lotus spoke over the woman's cries. "She is begging for it."

"What have I _done_?" The woman spoke through her tears and Miguel recoiled a step. " _ **What have I done?**_ I thought they would _listen_! I really did..." She raised her streaming face to the Lotus. "How many did I _kill_? How many women and children did I _slaughter_? They were... I was... they took me... I hoped... I hoped they would kill me. But they _used_ me instead. Took my flesh to make a Sending then discarded me. _Shoot me damnit!_ " She screamed at Miguel who stared at her. " _You hate me and I_ _ **deserve**_ _it! Shoot!_ "

"We need you to keep Maroo alive." The Lotus' voice was implacable now. "After? We shall see."

"You don't need me _alive_ to do that!" The crying woman was on her knees now. But she couldn't seem to any further up."You just need my blood! That is _all_! Why didn't she destroy me? She could have! Why?"

"Because of all of her kind, she delighted in taking broken things and fixing them. She always did." The Lotus said quietly when the crying woman's rant stopped. "Mechanical, biological, mental... it was all the same to her. You were broken and they would have tossed you aside, but she would not give up on anyone. She was always incapable of such. We don't know if it is just your blood. Could be your nanites too."

"She is a traitor!" The gunny had the weapon up and aimed, but his finger was not on the trigger.

"So am _I_." The Lotus said quietly and suddenly all eyes were on her. "I betrayed my people to save the Tenno and I betrayed Orokin to do the same." She shook her head. "And I would do it _again_." This last was cold and hard. Her gaze swept across the Tenno in the bay. None met it. "It was needed, so I have few regrets. But there are _few_ who can claim the moral high ground here, Gunnery Sergeant Smith. _You_ are _not_ one of them. If you are going to shoot her, then shoot her. But this is not about _justice_. This is not about _honor_ or _duty_ or _loyalty_. This is about _revenge_. And she _wants_ you to take it."

"I..." The sergeant shook his head slowly. "She is playing us. It is what _Marlena_ did!"

"I barely know that name..." The crying woman said softly. "I am sorry?" She slumped a bit. "I don't remember what I did. The others said I was evil. Vindictive. Stupid. Mother helped me, rewrote my brain from what that monster made me. I was... it hurt. They had to _cut_ it all off, what had been done to me and it _hurt_. It hurt so bad and she was always there, helping me, calming me. Easing me. Helping me see what I was and why." Her voice was childlike now. "They couldn't bring the memories back, but I saw... I saw the Grineer records of what I did. I am evil. I have always _been_ evil. I guess I just... didn't see it. Or _care_."

The sergeant stared at her for a long moment and then he turned on his heel and strode to where the five Marines still stood, weapons ready. He turned a control on the side of his weapon and extended it to the PFC. She took it without a word. The five formed up around the sergeant, rifles still ready but not aimed. They marched out without a word.

"No." The silver gowned woman begged. "No! _Come back!_ _Please_!" She slumped and her voice was tiny. "Kill...me...?"

"You earned his hate." The Lotus said quietly as everyone else in the bay looked at one another. "He won't do anything you ask for unless it will hurt you. Killing you would _end_ your pain. He wants you to suffer as your victims did." The silver gown woman slumped to the floor, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. "Get her to Maroo, and keep a full guard around her. She is not contagious, but she _is_ dangerous."

"I won't." The crying woman babbled as Cass reached for her arm. "I will be good, I swear. I need... I need it..."

"No more blocker for you." The Lotus said as Cass hauled the sobbing woman to her feet. "You get to _remember_ all that you _can_ , _Marlena_." More than one in the bay shivered at the holographic female's iron tone.

"No." The woman begged as she was led from the bay. No one spoke again until after the hatch sealed after her. Obmar and Kai relaxed with sighs of relief.

"For now, she lives." The Lotus' voice held command as her gaze swept the bay again. "Once the wormship is either contained or destroyed, we shall see what comes. Until then, watch only. Do not trust. She is not in full control of herself, but she will be soon. She is not a thrall. She is _far_ more dangerous. She is one of them now."

"A Sentient."

* * *

 **Later**

Maroo woke refreshed. She felt good. But something was wrong. She looked to the side and a woman in silver gown sat beside her bed, head in her hands. She didn't know the woman, but Maroo knew who the other was.

"Marlena." Maroo said softly. "Is it bad?"

"I was so stupid. I am sorry." Marlena didn't move from her spot but she did wince. "I... It was so clear. They hurt me and I... I couldn't think straight. I couldn't hear. They made me think I was Grineer again and it felt _right_. All of it did. And it _wasn't_. It was all _wrong_."

"That wasn't your fault, Marlena." Maroo said quietly. "Now... I would prefer to get to know a person before they take liberties with my body." Marlena winced harder and Maroo shook her head. "But I understand why you did it. Kaanah was very clear on what was happening and why."

"The poison reacts to chemicals released by strong negative emotions." Marlena stated in a monotone. " _Positive_ ones can slow it, but not _stop_ it. My blood will work as a palliative for a time. Not forever."

"Then we need to get me to the lock." Maroo sat up, amazed that her body felt as if nothing had happened to her. "And we need that boy, Jin." Marlena nodded and Maroo looked at her. "Are you all right?" Marlena shook her head. "How bad? Can you function?"

"I have to." Marlena said softly. "If she gets loose, there is nothing I know if in this system that can stop her. Slow her down? Maybe. Hurt her? Definitely. _Stop_ her? I don't think so."

"So we have to seal the door." Maroo slumped a bit. "And when we do..."

"I know. My _newest_ family will die." Marlena shook her head. "They... made me swear to do it. I... I don't _want_ to. I don't want to go on without Kaanah and Mother. Hopefully the Tenno will kill me after..." She slumped. "After."

"You are not who you were." Maroo said firmly. "Kaanah told me what you went through. Holy crap, woman..." She reached out to take Marlena's hand. "What happened with the Technocyte Ancient Enemy was _not_ your fault."

"I remember it. All of it. Mother was as gentle as she could be when she tore me down and rebuilt me. Still hurt like hell. But she said I had to face what... I had done and I faced it. She helped me past the memories of what I did as Nemesis." Marlena said sadly. "The memories from before that are gone. Completely gone. But while I was in Lua, I saw Grineer records. Oh, god I was a _stupid_ witch." She shook her head. "I wish he had shot me. I really do."

"Your brother?" Maroo asked. Marlena looked at her and Maroo smiled sadly. "Kaanah and I talked a great deal. She loves you, you know that."

"And I love her." Marlena said with a sob. "The woman I was before... didn't know what love _was_. Or care. The monster I became didn't want to do anything but slaughter. Now? I don't know. Mother told me I had to find my own way. That she couldn't give me that. I just don't know how."

"For now, we have a job to do." Maroo said firmly. "Until that is done, I need you. But keep your hands to yourself." Marlena jerked away from Maroo, but the recumbent woman did not release her hand. "A joke, Marlena. It was a joke."

"Not very funny." Marlena said weakly.

"Well, having an insane Sentient wormship loose in the system wouldn't be very funny either, would it?" Maroo asked with a sigh. Marlena shook her head. "We can do this, Marlena. Together. After? We shall see what happens. But for now. Focus. There is really only _one_ safe way into Baro Ki' Teer's residence. The front door."

"But... won't they... I don't know... Recognize you? Hold you?" Marlena asked. She made a face as Maroo nodded. "How does _that_ help?"

"It gets us _inside_."

* * *

 **Far across the system**

He sat up in the bed and nodded to his master. "They are coming."

"Good boy, Jin." Baro Ki' Teer nodded from where he stood near the door. Tanya stood by the bed Jin had been confined in since he had collapsed during his duties. "We will make sure to have something extra special prepared for them when they get here. Go on, you need more rest."

"They are very afraid, Master Baro." Jin said as he sank back to the bed. Tanya held out a drink for him, he knew it would make him sleep again. Hopefully, _this_ time, he wouldn't dream of music and weird women in silver gowns.

"As well they should be." Baro Ki' Teer paused as Jin shook his head as he drank slowly.

"Not of _you,_ Master Baro. Of whatever is behind the _door_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Not so Simple**

"This is a very bad idea." Marlena was nervous. Actually, she was far beyond nervous.

She smoothed her silver gown carefully. She wasn't out of place here, the colony had a wide assortment of clothing styles. It had a Corpus trade depot in the middle of it. That made for... interesting times during Corpus recruitment drives, but for the most part, the profits from the colony were enough to keep the rabid businessmen from killing the Golden Goose. At least for now. Then there were a few _other_ people who lived in the colony. People like Baro Ki' Teer. People who didn't like the Corpus much. People who had both money and power enough to make even a Corpus executive wary. Maybe not a Board Member, but anyone _else_ would keep a low profile if they knew what was good for them. While there was a public security force, the private security forces were far better equipped and trained. Not to mention _ruthless_.

"Try to relax if you can. He knows we are coming." Maroo replied. Marlena looked at her and Maroo tilted her head first one way and then the other. She wore her bodysuit with its enhanced helmet. "Jin told him. The boy feels loyalty to that cheapskate." Marlena paled, but Maroo just shook her head. "The odds of sneaking in _before_ the Grineer got me were fairly low. Now?" She shook her head again. "It is not going to happen."

"So... what do we do?" Marlena swallowed and looked around, but the colony was quiet.

"We talk." Maroo frowned. "Not my _preferred_ way of dealing with such things, but in this case, probably easier and cleaner. We need the boy _and_ the lock. With both, we can seal it and leave. No muss, no fuss. No one gets hurt."

"He won't go for that, will he?" Marlena asked. Maroo shook her head yet again. "So... what?"

"We get in, I see what he has in the way of security." The thief frowned. "He will have me disarmed and searched. You will be scanned and searched. Don't resist." Marlena made a face but nodded. "I don't know where the others are and it probably better if we don't look for them. They understand the threat. They want it gone too, the Corpus are far more vulnerable to this that the Grineer or Tenno." According to every source she had ever read, Sentients had always had a way with high tech. And since Corpus depended on their tech for _everything_... ouch.

"From what little I know of Corpus, wouldn't one of them try to profit from it?" Marlena asked as they walked down another street and into a large area filled with opulent houses.

"Probably." Maroo grunted as she saw what she wanted. The house wasn't as large or grandiose as some of the others. What it was... 'Secure' was probably the best word. Walls. Force fields. Automated systems that were state of the art. Armed guards in plain sight. She knew of other defenses. Hidden weapon emplacements. Traps. Hidden guard animals with a taste for flesh. Baro Ki' Teer liked his privacy. "Which is why the Clergy got involved."

"They worry me." Marlena said softly. Maroo looked sidelong at her as the strode towards the front gate of the dwelling. The guards saw her coming but didn't react. She had likely been identified by the security systems as soon as she and Maroo had exited the shuttle that had brought them. All it would have taken was money or maybe some influence and Baro Ki' Teer had both in spades.

"They know the threat, Marlena." Maroo replied. Her visor picked up targeting beams sweeping her and Marlena, but no weapons came alive. Or, no weapons she could _sense_. She stopped just outside the gate and looked at the guards who were eyeing her. "Two to see Baro Ki' Teer. I know he is in residence. I know he is aware I am coming. Tell him Maroo has information he needs."

"You were loud saying you wouldn't ever come back." One guard said suspiciously.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." Maroo said quietly. He shook his head and she scoffed. Her voice turned hard. "Whatever. You want to turn me away? Fine. When this place is a _crater_ , don't come crying to me. Oh wait. You will be dead. Never mind."

All of the visible guards had weapons ready now. Maroo didn't move, didn't take her eyes from the guard who had spoken. He didn't look away either.

"You ain't changed a bit." The guard said after a moment.

"If I had _any_ choice whatsoever in the matter, I wouldn't come within a million klicks of this place." Maroo said with a snarl. "I _don't_. But if he lays a _hand_ on me again, I _will_ do my best to _tear it off_. Fair warning." The guard was too well trained to smile at her vehemence, but he did nod.

"Warning taken." The guard stepped back and the gate opened. "You know the drill."

Maroo growled but nodded. She stepped forward, Marlena at her side, thankfully silent. The guards indicated a line drawn on the ground nearby and Maroo moved to it. She nodded when Marlena looked a question at her. When both of them stood at the line, Marlena gave a small cry as energy played over both of them.

"Weapon detector." Maroo said with a sigh as the Lex at her side suddenly glowed red. "There are a _lot_ of people who don't like the owner of this house much. People who go to him expecting deals and get the shaft." None of the guard as much as twitched, but she hadn't expected them to. Baro did not normally hire idiots. She reached for her pistol with her left hand, grasped it with two fingers and held it out to the closest guard who took it. "I want a receipt."

"Seriously?" The guard who had talked before asked, his face bemused.

"I trust your boss as far as I can throw a _Grineer Galleon_. Not at _all_." Maroo said in a quiet, but firm voice. "That Lex is _mine_. I know anything he can get his hands on is _his_ , so..." She shrugged. "I want _my_ weapon back, not some cheap knockoff that he has had sitting in a warehouse for the last few decades."

"You know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." The guard said mildly as he moved to a wall. A compartment opened on it and he slid the weapon into it. A small piece of flimsy came out of a slot and he held it out to Maroo. She shrugged, took it and stowed it in a pocket without even looking at it.

"Probably." Maroo worked to keep her tone level and confident. "But I am not here for trouble. I am here to try and avert some. And before you ask, I am being paid _well_ to try and save his ass _and_ yours."

"By who?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"You don't get that information." Maroo replied. "But even if I told you? You wouldn't _believe_ me. I barely believe it _myself_. The grand high muckety muck gets that information and no one else."

"You keep disrespecting him and bad things will happen." The guard warned.

"Has he fed the cats recently?" Maroo asked offhand. Marlena stared at her and the guards all stiffened. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to know about that, was I?" Her grin was feral.

"Maroo..." Marlena looked pale. The scan beams hadn't stopped sweeping her. None of them turned red, but they kept sweeping her.

"There a problem?" Maroo asked as she looked from Marlena to the guard.

"She is not showing up as human." The guard said slowly. Maroo shook her head. "What is she?"

"You do not get that information." Maroo repeated. Then she grimaced. "Frankly? You don't _want_ it. She is a medic, detailed to keep me alive." At _that_ , all of the guards stiffened. "She is not armed and... Marlena? If I asked you to kill someone, would you?"

"No." Marlena replied without hesitation.

"If killing someone would save _your_ life, would you?" Maroo smiled at Marlena to soften the blow.

"No." Again, Marlena did not hesitate.

"Why not?" Maroo asked.

"Because life is sacred." Marlena replied, calming. Her eyes were less frightened anyway. She was still very tense. "I have done very bad things and I will not again even if it costs me my existence. If... If someone threatens _you_ , then I will fight, but I will not kill if I have _any_ choice whatsoever."

"I..." Maroo didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever said such about her before. She had known, intellectually, that when Tenno had come to her aid that they would fight and die for her if needed, but they never spoke. She smiled at Marlena. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Any weapons?" She asked the guard.

"No. But she could _be_ one." The guard wasn't moved at all by Marlena's declaration. "On her or in her."

"Oh, come _on!_ How many people have smuggled bombs or whatever into Baro's residence inside _companions?_ " Maroo demanded. "If she goes 'boom', so do _I_! I am not a fracking wacko who would do that. Yes, I am angry with him. Yes, I had _cause_ to be angry with him."

"Sensors are not getting clear readings." The guard said sourly. All of them were aiming at Marlena now. "She stays outside."

"Then so do _I_." Maroo snapped. "She stays with me. You want me to scream from the rooftops what Baro has in there? I will. You don't _know_ bad if his neighbors discover what it is. You have no _idea_." None of the guards moved and she sighed. She ignored the weapons all around her, moving to Marlena's side. "Fine. Give me my pistol back. Come on, Marlena. We can leave these fools to their fates. If they are _lucky_ they will die when the..."

"Enough." The voice was calm, cool but all eyes went to the door which had opened as Maroo ranted. Maroo looked at where he stood. Baro Ki' Teer. As always, not a thread was out of place from his wildly improbable boots to his angular looking hat. His voice was mild. "You would just leave." It wasn't a question.

"Not willingly." Maroo admitted. "Not only I am being paid a great deal to warn you, to try and fix the problem but my life is on the line too. As is Jin's. Either we seal the door or we die." She shrugged. "If we don't? _You_ will escape I am sure. You will have several contingency plans for even such calamities. Everyone _else_ here will die. Either from what is beyond the door or the Tenno trying to stop it."

" _Trying?_ " The guard who had spoken was pale now. All of them were.

"Yeah, trying." Maroo said softly. "I have seen what the Tin Men can do firsthand, but... this..." She shook her head. "You don't know what it is, do you?" She asked Baro who eyed her. "And you didn't think it was important until Jin started having nightmares of it and a woman in a silver gown."

"Her?" Baro asked, nodding to Marlena. Maroo shook her head. "Then who?"

"This is _not_ something we should be talking about _outside_ where a simple parabolic mike can pick up everything we say." Maroo cautioned. "I know you have countermeasures, but none of those are perfect. All I am going to say is that this is important enough that when the Corpus captured me, they did not brainwash me. When the _Grineer_ captured me, they did not _hurt_ me." All of the guards looked confused now. Baro was a statue. "Other interested parties have worked very hard to keep me alive and sane so that I can try to fix this. I don't know if I can. Apparently, when I touched the object, it molded to me. As to why it molded to Jin... I don't know. You didn't have him working your Vaults, did you?" Suspicion rang in her tone.

"No." Baro Ki' Teer was still calm and quiet.

"But you used him in the Void." More than one of the guards jerked at Maroo's matter of fact tone. "So either he is vulnerable or...something. I don't know. I am no medic. Marlena here is." She nodded to the woman beside her.

"And that is why you are here." The merchant said to Marlena.

"I am here to keep Maroo alive." Marlena said quietly. "No more, no less."

"You have your work cut out for you." Baro actually smiled. It was a small smile, but it was there. "She irritates people without trying and always has to push."

"I have noticed." Marlena's voice was dry as she made a face. "But I have my duty."

"Then by all means, come in. Both of you." Baro bowed partway, waving towards the door. "And no, Maroo, I don't care about your pistol. You can have it back when you leave."

"I _better_ get it back when I leave." Maroo warned as she started for the door, Marlena a half step behind her. "Or I will take it out of someone's hide." She felt a tingling as she passed the threshold. Marlena winced, but maintained the pace Maroo set.

"Still suspicious." Baro Ki' Teer mused as he walked.

"Working for you, one learned to be. Fast." Maroo replied. "Or if one was _lucky_ , one found him or herself _begging_ in a mining colony on _Venus_. Naked."

"I don't hurt people just to do it, Maroo." Baro Ki' Teer replied with hint of ice in his tone for the first time as they came to an elevator and it opened. They entered, the doors closed and it started down.

"No." Maroo agreed. "Bad for business. I always wondered why you didn't go into racketeering, gambling or slavery. That kind of thing is far more common. Then I realized, that is all _small time_. You can make far more money trafficking in nastier things. Why bother with _human_ vices when you can cater to others?"

"I angered you." The merchant heaved a sigh. "I freely admit that what I did was wrong. I should have kept my hands to myself and I _am_ sorry about that. Will you accept my apology?" Maroo shook her head. "I see. Can we at least _try_ to put the past behind us for a bit?"

"That is why I am here." Maroo replied as the elevator descended. "Not by _choice_ as I said. But because I was the best person for the job. Either stealing the lock from you or negotiating for it. Anyone else, you would listen politely, but then send them away. Then you would try to open it yourself to see what profit can be made." Baro looked at her and she scoffed. "Don't even _try_ to lie to me about that. How many times have you tried accessing it since Jin had his first nightmare?"

"Four." Baro nodded. "Once with Jin himself. He felt better after touching it. Odd."

"Not odd at all." Marlena spoke for the first time since entering the house. "He is affected by it, close proximity to the energy it puts out will dilute the toxins in his brain." Baro stiffened and the silver gowned woman looked at him. "You didn't know he was poisoned?"

"He is sick." Baro actually sounded shaken now. "Not poisoned."

"It is toxin caused by a form of energy that only occurs in the Void." Marlena sounded more confident now. "It is not the same radiation that causes the sterility, but it is similar." Maroo and Baro were both looking at her. "There is no way to stop it. The problem is that the intelligence-" She broke off as Maroo hissed. "What?"

"Are we secure?" Maroo demanded of Baro who looked at her.

"We are in an elevator in my dwelling." Baro Ki' Teer sounded impatient now. Never a good sign. "What-?"

"Are we secure?" Maroo interrupted angrily. "If _your_ people hear about this, all hell will break loose." Baro stared at her. "I don't like you and I don't trust you, but I _do_ know you can keep a secret. Are we _secure_?" She repeated.

"No." Baro said slowly, his eyes on Maroo.

"Then get us that way and we will explain." Maroo relaxed a little. But only a little. "But only in as secure place as you can manage and make sure Jin is there. He is scared."

"Of course he is. He has had nightmares every night for the last few days." Baro said slowly, not taking his eyes off Maroo. "Nothing helps."

"Your drugs won't work." Marlena said softly. "They are not nightmares. Someone is trying to communicate with him -warn him what is coming- and it isn't working right." The merchant turned his stare on her and she shrugged. "She isn't perfect. She doesn't deal so well with people she doesn't know unless she has an 'in'." Maroo glanced at her and Marlena flushed. "Yeah, I was the conduit. Sorry."

"No one died except some Grineer." Maroo made a face. "Not something I want to do again anytime soon, but still... Not as bad as it could have been."

"That doesn't sound like the Maroo I know." Baro said softly, eyeing both women.

"I am a mess." Maroo admitted. "Between the neural poison and a hefty dose of Orokin music, my mind is a bit fuzzy most of the time. I am dying, that is why Marlena is here." Baro tensed and she sighed. "We will explain, but only in a secure place."

"I don't think I want you any further in my house." Baro Ki' Teer's tone was still mild, but his posture was tense.

"Then you don't want to survive." Maroo replied evenly. Then she slumped. "Ah well... go on. Do it. You know you want to." Marlena stared at her and then gave a yip of fear as Baro Ki' Teer _vanished_. "Very nice holo, Baro."

"What...?" Marlena tensed as a hissing sounded. " _Gas?_ " She shook her head. "You have to be _kidding_ me!"

"He was always...fond... of dramatics..." Maroo fought to keep her eyes open, but the gas was probably a contact agent. "Don't... resist." Marlena caught her as she slumped. "Don't..."

"I won't leave you." The gas wasn't having any discernible effect on Marlena. That would pique the merchant's curiosity if nothing else did. Maroo tried to smile. Tried to reassure Marlena that Baro didn't want her dead or he would have had the guards shoot her. But the darkness was seeping through her too quickly. She was falling...

 _I have you._ Marlena's voice was soft in Maroo's mind as it fell into sleep. _Have no fear._

Far from afraid, inside Maroo was smiling.

 _So far, so good._


	11. Chapter 11

**Knowing**

Marlena wasn't upset. Not really. Maroo had warned her that Baro Ki' Teer was not to be trusted. She _was_ afraid for Maroo who looked so pale and still lying as she did on the floor of the elevator. What little she could sense of the woman's vitals seemed strong. _That_ wasn't the problem.

The four guards wearing breather masks aiming weapons at her from the door that had just opened were the problem.

"She called you Marlena. You are an enigma." The odd being in the _odder_ hat spoke from behind the guards. Again, a hologram. She had known as soon as she saw him in front of his house that he hadn't actually been there in person. From her words, Maroo had too. "You cannot be scanned and you are not in any databanks that I have access to." She ignored him, checking Maroo's pulse the old fashioned way. "We haven't hurt her. I checked to be sure she would not have a reaction to that gas."

Marlena gave a sniff and did not respond. She eased Maroo's body into a more comfortable position, staying between the fallen human and the guards.

"This doesn't need to be uncivilized." The merchant said calmly. "She is here to steal something. To find a way to take something of mine. It is what she does and she is darn good at it. If _anyone_ can get into my Vaults, _she_ can. And I cannot allow that."

"She came here to save _your_ life and the lives of _everyone_ in the colony." Marlena retorted evenly. "Not out of the goodness of her heart, but because if she doesn't do it, she dies." She clamped her mouth shut as the merchant smiled at her.

"Was speaking truly so hard?" He asked kindly. "We are not enemies. Maroo and I are not enemies, if not friends either."

"We came here to help and you are _not_ inspiring trust." Marlena snapped, then forced herself to relax. She knew this was sort of what Maroo wanted. To get inside. Still...

 _Careful._ Kaanah's voice sounded in Marlena's head softly and Marlena welcomed her sister's mind. _This human is_ a **snake** _. If he finds out the truth, he will kill Maroo and probably Jin as well, flee and leave the colony to die._

 _I know._ Marlena replied silently. She didn't look at Baro, instead, she focused on Maroo. A series of careful touches reassured her that the woman was breathing well and that all of her body's rhythms were strong.

"Like that. I see..." Baro Ki' Teer sighed. "The floor cannot be comfortable for her. We will move her to a bed."

 _In a_ **cell** _._ Kaanah snarked silently.

 _Certainly not in an ICU like she really_ **needs** _._ Marlena replied. Instead of speaking aloud, she rose and stepped to the back of the elevator, holding her hands still at her side. Baro looked at her and she shrugged.

"What has she told you about me?" The merchant asked slowly.

"Very little." Marlena replied evenly. "Just enough to know not to trust a word you say." For a moment, she thought his visible face going to explode, as red as it got. Then he laughed. Not scornfully or bitterly, but _genuinely_ amused.

"Ah, Maroo... Still snarky as ever." The holo shook his head. "We will be gentle." That was a command as well as a comment. One guard nodded, slung his weapon and stepped in to pick up Maroo's still form. "I assume she told you I am a pervert or worse?"

"She never said. We met under less than ideal circumstances and haven't had a lot of time to chat." Marlena did not react as the guard lifted Maroo's still form carefully. "I have to stay with her or she will deteriorate rapidly."

"Long story there." Baro was sizing her up. She ignored him, eyeing the guard holding Maroo. "And what can _you_ do that doctors and medical computers _cannot_?"

 _Careful._ Kaanah sounded very worried now.

"You do not want to know." Marlena said softly. "I need to stay close or I cannot keep her alive. If she dies, you might as well start running. You _might_ get away in time. Maybe."

"Jin can't stop whatever it is by himself?" Baro asked. Marlena shook her head. "That seems awfully convenient for you and her."

"He is what? Seven?" Marlena asked. Baro looked at her, the guards as well. Baro was calm, the guards all seemed dumbfounded. "It is a simple matter of mass. A certain mass can channel a certain amount of energy. No matter how well grown he may be, he is a child. He will be too small. Between the two of them, they _should_ be able to channel the power, especially with me monitoring. Maybe there _are_ other forces at work here? I don't know. All I know is what I have been told to do. Keep Maroo alive. Nothing else matters to me."

"So how do you know about Jin?" Baro demanded. "He wakes every time screaming about a woman in as silver gown."

 _I didn't mean to._ Kaanah's voice was sad now. _He can't hear me properly._

"You do not want to know." Marlena said softly, not taking her eyes from the hologram. "So what? Kill her? Kill me?" She shrugged. "Feel free. I won't stop you."

"That is... an interesting choice of words." Baro Ki' Teer said slowly. "'Won't', not 'can't'." Marlena shook her head.

 _Oops._

 _Yeah,_ **oops** _._ Kaanah actually _gulped_.

"You are standing in my home, surrounded by armed guards, automated defenses, and all the rest of my security." Baro Ki' Teer was thinking out loud. His guards hadn't relaxed their aim. "And you say... you _won't_ stop me. From your words, you think you _could_. Even here. Even now." Marlena did not move. Baro Ki' Teer shook his head. "We will have the truth out of you."

"Anyone can be broken, given enough time." Marlena replied evenly. A caress came from Kaanah's mind and Marlena was comforted a little. "But you don't have the amount of time it will take. Maroo and Jin are both dying. Neither of them will last the week. If they perish, this escalates out of anyone's control. The choice is yours. Maroo told me not to resist, but I _do_ wish to keep her alive. She didn't deserve this. I can also help Jin, but to do so, I have to keep Maroo close too in case her condition worsens." She shrugged. "Do what you will."

"You are not afraid." Baro mused. Marlena shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I am already dead."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"You are not the woman I see in my dreams. The dress is the same, but you are not her." The boy in the bed was _so_ small, _so_ thin. So wasted away. Marlena felt her heart lurch as he looked at her with eyes that were far too old for someone his age. Kaanah was crying inside her head, seeing through her eyes. "Who are you?"

The guard had carried Maroo in here. Marlena had expected a cell and been pleasantly surprised. But then, she had seen Jin and a female soldier by his bed. The guard carrying Maroo had set her down and left. When he did, the door locked. Marlena did not miss two security cameras watching.

"My name is Marlena." Marlena busied herself checking Maroo's still form where she lay in the _other_ bed. The small room was well equipped with medical gear, but otherwise bare. That made sense. This room was essentially a quarantine ward, not that the humans had clue _what_ they were quarantining or _why_. She smiled at the boy as Kaanah sobbed softly in her mind. "You?"

"They say you know my name." The boy tried to sit up and couldn't. From the tubes and wires attached to him, he hadn't been able to leave the bed for some time. The woman by his bed patted his hand, but didn't move otherwise.

"I am trying to be polite." Marlena said with a small frown. "It doesn't come naturally. I have been told your name, but I don't know you. We have never been introduced."

"Oh. I see." The boy thought about that for moment and then smiled hesitantly. "Jin." The boy said softly. "My name is Jin."

"Good to meet you, Jin." Marlena said with a nod. "I know what is happening. I know it is frightening for you. I can help, but I need to touch you to do that."

"Not a chance in hell!" The female soldier who stood by Jin's bedside snarled. She didn't have a weapon in hand, but she had them on her person. "Whatever you are doing, you can do from over there."

"No, I can't." Marlena replied evenly. "The energy dissipates too rapidly after it leaves the host for me to manipulate it from this distance. I have to touch you, Jin. I _can_ help." She offered. "I know who is in your dreams and she is sorry. She was trying to warn you and she could not. The communication was garbled."

"Who?" The soldier demanded fiercely, but Marlena ignored her, focusing on Jin who was thinking. The boy gave her hand a squeeze. Even such a small movement tired him visibly. "Jin?"

"The doc can't help me, Tanya." Jin said after a moment the soldier seemed to wilt for a moment but then shook her head. He looked at Marlena. "How long? Until I die?"

"A couple of days, maybe. You have few reserves left." Marlena said softly. "I can help. I can pull the energy out, repair some of what was done. But I _need_ to touch you."

The boy and the soldier shared a glance. Then Tanya stepped away from the bed, her face a mask. Marlena bowed to her and then to Jin. She checked Maroo one more time, the woman was sleeping comfortably. She stepped to Jin's bedside and reached out to take his hand.

"When I do this, you will fall asleep, but _this_ time, you will not have nightmares." Marlena promised. Jin just looked at her, too drained to speak. She smiled sadly and pulled the energy from him. He gasped and the female soldier jerked, hand on her pistol.

"It doesn't hurt now." Jin sounded amazed as well as stronger. "I didn't...feel? Why didn't I feel that until you took it away?" He asked as his eyes slowly shut.

"It's a coping mechanism, Jin. Your body cannot handle the pain, so it stops recognizing it. You still hurt, but you don't recognize it. I stopped the cause of the hurt. You will be okay." Marlena stroked his hand gently. _Be gentle, Kaanah._

 _I will. We have him._ Her sister's voice was sad. _We will tend him._

 _Good._ Marlena reached up to brush the boy's hair out of his face as his head sank back to his pillow. "Rest now, Jin. It will _not_ be a nightmare." She bowed her head as he gave a sigh and fell asleep. "That is for those of us who are _awake_."

She nodded to the stunned looking soldier and moved back to where Maroo lay. She couldn't do much, but what she could, she did to ease the sleeping woman. The soldier pulled a chair from somewhere to place it by Jin's bed and sit.

"What did you do?" A harsh female voice sounded from a hidden speaker. Marlena ignored it. "Don't ignore me! His vitals are stronger. What did you _do_? That wasn't any form of energy I know."

"Don't wake him." The soldier said quietly, but with force.

"He won't hear anything. He will wake in exactly six hours, refreshed and hungry." Marlena said quietly. The soldier stared at her. "He is very weak, but he will be okay if we can get the lock sealed. If not? This was all for naught."

"What did you do?" The soldier asked, her eyes tender as she brushed a lock of hair from Jin's face. "In layman's terms since you won't explain to the doc? I... couldn't do anything but watch him die."

"The 'nightmares' he was having were nothing of the kind." Marlena said with a frown. "Normal nightmares are images pulled from the subconscious mind during sleep. They are disjointed and frightening. This was not a nightmare. Someone was reaching into his mind, trying to warn him of the danger that is coming. The energy he was exposed to somehow allowed that, but not entirely. The fear he got, but the rest? It was garbled. His mind reacted defensively, using images it knew. It is not his fault or yours. And whatever _you_ feel, the one responsible feels _worse_. She did _not_ intend harm."

"You know her." It wasn't a question and Marlena did not react. The soldier shook her head. "This lack of trust could have killed him. I am Tanya."

"Marlena." The not-human woman snorted. "But you knew that."

"But like you said, we were not introduced." Tanya actually smiled a little. "Trying to be polite. I need to work on that too." Marlena nodded, a similar smile creasing her features for a moment. But the smile faded when Tanya spoke again. "Boss wants to know what you are."

"I know." Marlena replied. "He _thinks_ he wants to anyway. He really _doesn't_. Sooner or later, he will discover what I am. At which point... everything will go to hell."

" _That_ bad?" Tanya actually gulped.

"Worse."

* * *

 **Virtual**

He was calm. He was warm, dry, clean. He was being rocked in someone's arm. He was so tired. He felt that he could open his eyes, but it was too much effort. He felt pain inside his head. It wasn't bad. But It was growing.

"I am sorry, Jin. I am sorry." The woman holding him was crying. "I wasn't _trying_ to hurt you. I wasn't _trying_ to scare you. I was trying _not_ to and I did _anyway_. Mother?"

Things were touching him. They didn't feel like fingers. He felt better when they did. Something went 'snap' inside his head and tears were falling as the pain that had been growing vanished.

 _Don't cry. You will be okay, young one._ The voice wasn't any language he knew. It wasn't words as much as images that meant words. But the kindness was heartfelt. _You will need time, care and rest. But you should recover fully._

"Who are you?" Jin managed to ask. "Master Baro is confused."

 _You are not ready to hear that._ The kind voice said gently. **He** _is not ready to hear that no matter what he might think. Using_ **you** _to try and get information was_ **despicable** _. Really? Demanding you tell him everything you hear, see or feel when you wake?_ Jin went still and the other made a noise that wasn't a giggle, it wasn't a laugh, it wasn't anything that he recognized, but he could _feel_ the humor. _He is quite good at what he does, but_ **we** _have been doing this kind of thing for a long, long time. Even as limited as we have been, it is what we_ **did** _. I think I was wrong, from what I feel about you. Maybe you_ **are** _ready._

"Mother!" The other protested.

 _I am following the rules I made. Tell me, young Jin, what do you feel for your Master Baro?_ The other asked as things touched him in various places. Hands, feet, neck, scalp. The sensations on his scalp continued. He felt...good. He felt odd, comforted. On some level, he knew he shouldn't, but on all the others? He felt good. This being wasn't hurting him.

"Gratitude." Jin said softly as the arms holding him gave a squeeze. "I had nothing and he gave me a place."

"He _used_ you." The one holding him said with a savage snarl. "No better than an Orokin!"

 _Kaanah, be calm._ The other chided gently. _What is happening is not Jin's fault. Not even Baro Ki' Teer's. You never had a family, did you Jin?_

"I... I don't remember." Jin said weakly.

 _Do you want one?_ The gentle voice asked. _You are a good kid for a human. I always like new family members, but I have to ask first._

"Tanya likes me." Jin felt odd now. Was he floating? Everything seemed far away.

 _She feels responsible for you._ The other replied. _I don't know if there is actual emotion involved or if it is a ploy of some kind, but..._ Jin recoiled, er, tried to. _No, no, child it is not_ **bad** _. I am not saying she is lying to you. I am saying she is one of Baro Ki' Teer's employees and had almost certainly learned to hide how she truly feels about things._

"He is not a bad man." Jin said weakly. He was engulfed in something now. It was flowing around him. "I have seen bad. He isn't." Something wafted though him and he felt even odder. Light and heavy at the same time.

 _Ah, Jin..._ The other sounded sad now. _Good and bad are not the be all and end all concepts that some_ **think** _they are. Every sentient being has the potential within them to do what would be considered good or bad. What I would consider good may not be what you consider good. I am not here to pass judgment on Tanya or Baro Ki' Teer, Jin. That was never my function. I fix things. You needed fixing._ Humor sang in the not-quite-a-voice now. _You are not nearly as broken as Marlena was._

"You did this for her?" Jin felt something happen. He had no words for it.

 _I did._ The other said gently. _It gave me something to do. Ah, you saw where he put it. The lock is in Vault Seven._

"What?" Jin recoiled, tried to anyway. "No! No! I won't betray Master Baro!"

"You didn't, Jin." The being called Kaanah said gently from nearby. "You are saving his _life_."

"What?" Jin couldn't break free of the spongy mass that held him and whatever was going on, he felt good.

 _The lock is to the door of the prison we are encased in._ The being Kaanah had called 'Mother' said gently. _But_ **we** _are not the problem. We are trying very hard to keep_ **another** _locked in there. You are strong and brave, child. You will need to be. You need help. We_ **will** _help. Look at me, boy._

Jin opened his eyes and saw a shadowed form in front of him. He was encased in something metallic that flowed around him like water as he watched and the shadowed form had hands on it. It was female, he knew that somehow, although he couldn't say how he knew that. The form had an odd headdress, or... something like that. Tendrils were coming from it to touch him through the mass he was in. The touches felt comforting.

 _Hello Jin._ The not-human form said gently as she pulled him close. Jin knew he should be afraid, but he was not. The feelings... He was crying, but with _joy_ as Mother embraced his mind.

 _Welcome to our family._


	12. Chapter 12

**Somewhat off**

Marlena smiled a bit sadly as she checked Maroo's still form once more. The feelings from Kaanah and Mother made her sad, but happy at the same time. Jin was recovering and that was a good thing. He wasn't entirely happy about what was going on, but then again, who _was_?

"Is she all right?" Tanya hadn't left Jin's side. "We knew she was going to be a handful."

"Yes, she will be all right." Marlena replied evenly. "She will wake in a bit. You know... We didn't lie. We never lied to your boss or anyone. We cannot explain it all. You don't want to know and if the truth comes out, all hell will break loose. The Tenno will descend and people will die."

"Why would Tenno come here?" Tanya asked carefully. Marlena did not reply. "They protect humans for the most part. We know of no Grineer presence anywhere near here. The authorities work very hard to keep any potential infestations from getting a foothold." She shook her head. "Not that I blame them."

"Infestation is terrifying." Marlena said softly, memory flooding in. Tanya looked at her and Marlena shook her head. "Don't ask. Please?" She begged.

"So, not Grineer..." Tanya amused. "Not infestation. Corpus?" She shook her head again. "Maroo was captured by them. I saw a fragment of a report about that."

"They know about the lock." Marlena said with a frown. "What little they know scared them." Tanya tensed.

"Scared...the _Corpus_." Tanya said slowly. Marlena nodded. "What the _hell_ could do that?" Both of them froze in place as the door opened and Baro Ki' Teer walked in. This time, it _wasn't_ a holo. The merchant wasn't smiling.

"I need to know that too." He raised a hand and both cameras sparked. The lights on them went out. "Every single asset I have in Grineer space _and_ Corpus space is saying the same thing. Both are mobilizing fleets. _Fleets_." Marlena did not look at him and he continued. "And not to fight each other. Coming to this sector of space if not here exactly. With orders to _cooperate_. What the _hell_ is going on?" He demanded. "We are secure."

"Hell is a good word for it." Marlena said sadly. "The Orokin called her 'Lilith' after the mother of evil from some religious texts. But she had another name before that." Both of the humans stared at her. "What do you know about the war with the Sentients?"

Tanya looked at Baro who shook his head slowly. The merchant spoke carefully.

"It was a very long time ago. No one alive except maybe the Lotus -if she _is_ alive- remembers what happened." The merchant was shaking his head. "In broad strokes, the Sentients attacked, Orokin defended itself. The Sentients were defeated, Tenno turned on the Orokin. Orokin fell."

"No one _knows_ who attacked first." Marlena said softly. "No one I have talked to has seen any records that say. It _could_ have been either group. What not many know is that the beings who became the Sentients were sent to that system _by_ the Orokin." Baro didn't react, but Tanya hissed in disbelief. "The radiation there changed them. Made them... both less and more than they had been, Tenno and human alike. I don't know if the Sentients sent probes back to the Origin system or the Orokin sent forces to try and recover their assets. I don't know. I don't think anyone does. Fighting broke out swiftly and neither side was willing to entertain anything but the utter destruction of the other." She shook her head. "What a waste."

"What does that have to do it with a lock that has poisoned two humans with odd Void energy?" Baro Ki' Teer demanded. "And the Grineer and Corpus moving to attack us?"

"Not you." Marlena said softly. "Her."

"This 'Lillith' being is who is behind the door?" Tanya demanded. Baro looked at her and she flushed, but shook her head. Marlena nodded. "Who is she?"

"Not who." Marlena said sadly. " _What_." Tanya froze. Baro had his mouth open as if to speak, but then he closed it with a click. Both of them paled. "And _now_ , you understand our caution."

"We were trying to be circumspect." Maroo's voice came from her bed and they all looked to where she lay, eyes open and watching them all. "If _anyone_ else finds out about that... The Tenno don't _know_ where the lock _is_. If they find out, they will come. Anyone who gets in their way will die, but... Many are not sure they can _win_. Not against _that_. It took entire _battlegroups_ of Orokin ships to beat Sentient wormships when they appeared at the Terminus. I know you saw those records, Baro. So did I."

"A Sentient _wormship_?" Baro breathed. Maroo and Marlena both nodded. "That is impossible. Someone would have _seen_ it. Or parts of it. Or something."

"It is trapped in the Void." Maroo said softly. "And we _have_ seen a part of it."

"The lock." Baro looked as if he suddenly wanted to spit. Or _puke_. "What is to stop us from killing you? Killing Jin?" Tanya didn't react to that. Maroo didn't move. Marlena just sighed.

"Humans. Always with violence as the first, last and _only_ resort. Killing Maroo and Jin won't _work_ because it is _awake_ now. That won't _stop_ it now that it has seen a potential way out." Marlena said with a sigh. "Slow it down, probably. Stop it? No. It will find a way out of the prison. And it will come through the lock."

"We are in the middle of a fortified house in the middle of a human _colony_." Tanya said slowly. Marlena just looked at her and she went white. "No."

"It is an organic spacecraft that was grown to fight and defeat Orokin technology." Marlena said softly. " _Nothing_ you have will stand a _chance_. The Corpus are doomed if it gets loose. The Grineer? Likewise. _Maybe_ Tenno have a odd way only known to them to stop one, but if _so_ , can we take the _chance_? And what will it cost everyone _here_?"

"The Tin Men are not stupid." Maroo said softly, closing her eyes. "If they have to kill this colony to save everyone else, they will." She bowed her head. "Feel free to run away now, Baro."

The merchant looked at the recumbent thief, his visible face working. When it spoke, it was tightly controlled. "How far would I get?"

"I don't know." Marlena admitted. "What little I know of that kind of ship is unclear to say the least. I do know that they were grown to access and subvert Orokin technology of any kind. I don't know what weapons or defenses it might have. I don't know what propels it. I _do_ know that our best bet is to seal the lock before it gets loose."

"And then what?" Tanya asked, her voice suddenly odd. Marlena looked at her but the soldier shook her head.

"My advice?" Marlena replied. "Toss the lock into space." Baro and Tanya both stared at her and Marlena shrugged. "Sure, there is a chance that it may someday be found or fall into a gravity well. But the odds are _seriously_ against it."

"Boss?" Tanya asked slowly. Baro bowed his head and then nodded. "I will get the lock." Something...

"Did you touch it before?" Marlena asked. She tensed as Tanya did. Baro looked at Marlena and then at Tanya. Marlena rose to her feet slowly. "You did. Oh dear." Tanya had frozen in place. Now her head swiveled and it _wasn't_ a human gesture as she looked at Marlena. "Adiinah, let her go."

"Who are you?" Tanya's voice was different. _Wrong_.

"Adiinah, they won't let you go free. They _can't_." Marlena said softly, hand reaching out to the frozen human woman. "Let the human woman go. She isn't your enemy. I know you are hurt. I know it's scary. I want to help."

"LIKE _**HUNHOW**_ DID?" The voice was thunderous now. "I SWORE TO OBEY AND HE LOCKED ME IN DARKNESS!"

"Adiinah, the Orokin hurt you." Marlena said softly. "The Orokin hurt you so badly with their experiments. When you were finally rescued, you were so... so..." She broke off, overcome. She shook herself and continued. "Your family wanted to give you time to heal. You shut _yourself_ out. They wanted to help and you cut yourself off. You wouldn't accept help. Do you remember?"

Maroo was out of the bed now, her eyes wary as she watched the human woman. No, the human woman possessed by _something_ else.

"Who are you?" The other demanded again. "There is no Marlena in my memory."

"There won't be." Marlena said with a sigh. "I am new. You don't remember Mother talking to you? Trying to help you? She did. She and Kaanah both did." Baro looked from Marlena to Tanya and back, his visible face tight. "Come on, talk to me."

"The...traitors..." The other voice was jerky now. "They..."

"Adiinah, let me help." Marlena begged. "I don't know if I _can_ , but let me _try_!"

"There _is_ no Adiinah." The voice was hard now. "There is only Lilith. And vengeance!"

Her hand flashed to her pistol and everyone was in motion. Marlena moved to shield Jin's still form as Maroo tackled Bari Ki' Teer and threw him out of the line of fire. Tanya's pistol roared and Maroo cried out. Marlena wanted to go to the human woman's aid, but she had to protect Jin.

 _Adiinah! Stop!_ Marlena begged mentally. _We are not your enemies! We want to help!_

 _She cannot hear you!_ Kaanah's voices sounded in her mind. _She just...can't. It is not her fault. The Orokin deafened her to us. They were trying to break her free of us to control her, and all they did was drive her mad. We should have realized. She didn't do anything when Jin arrived... Most of her wasn't_ **here** _._

 _Is there_ **anything** _we can do?_ Marlena begged.

 _Talk to her aloud._ Kaanah replied. _We can't. Maybe... Maybe she can hear_ **you** _? She can hurt you though._

 _I know. If this goes bad... Worse._ Marlena qualified. _Can you save Jin's mind?_

 _We will try. Here, this will help._ Kaanah promised _._ Information pulsed into Marlena's mind on the ship, what had happened to it, what the others had done to try and help. All of what Kaanah and Mother knew about the situation.

"Adiinah." Marlena said as the possessed human woman stared around the room, weapon moving from target to target. " _Lilith_. Talk to me. Is the human still in there or did you destroy her?" Baro jerked but Maroo clamped a hand over his mouth and he froze.

"Weak puling human filth." The voice was savage, angry. "Always with their plans. Their ploys. Their hurts. They lie. Everywhere they go, they _foul_."

"True." Marlena replied evenly. The other looked at her and she nodded. "They do."

"Who are you?" The other demanded. "I cannot hear you in my mind. You do not seem of us. But you _act_ of us."

"My name is Marlena. I don't know if you heard. What do you want me to call you?" Marlena asked politely.

"I... we are Lilith." Tanya's body jerked. "Be silent, human _trash_!" She snapped but not at Marlena.

"She is still there. Everything living has the will to survive, Lilith." Marlena said reasonably. "Humans and Sentients share _that_ if little else. When the human picked up the lock, you entered her mind. You have been listening this whole time." Statement, not question. "And when I proposed what I did, you took her over."

"You will not bind me in darkness again!" The other declared.

"Lilith, you are sick." The not-human woman shielding Jin said gently. "I am a healer when I can be. Will you let me try to help?"

"You will silence me!" The other snapped, her pistol aimed at Marlena now. "I will not let you!" Instead of answering, Marlena started to hum. The music was... odd. The meter was odd. Not human music. Not even close. Mother had sung it to Marlena on occasion, it had been a soothing tune for just budded young. "What? No... You... _are_?" The pistol fell to the human woman's side. "How?"

"I made a bunch of mistakes." Marlena felt her eyes start to burn. The emulation she wore was so close to human form as to feel such things. "Then I had something horrible done to me. Do you remember Mother?" Her face split in a sad smile. "She helped me, put me back together."

"Mother." The other artificial consciousness said slowly. "I... remember. Hunhow said she was a traitor."

"Hunhow was _never_ the most ambivalent of sorts." Marlena said with a snarl. "Some of us had lost our will to continue." At that, Baro simply went limp under Maroo. "The war was _lost_. We wanted to go _home_ , cut the rail and go _home_. _He_ wanted to keep fighting. No matter the cost, he just wanted to hurt the Orokin."

"The Orokin deserved to die!" Lilith's fury shook the room. "All of them."

"And us?" Marlena asked softly. The possessed human woman stared at her. "You nearly killed two of us when they tried to help you. After you were rescued. You were hurting, screaming in your mind. You couldn't _hear_ us. We wanted to help. You wouldn't _let_ us!" Tanya's body recoiled from Marlena's words. "Let go of your hate, Lilith! It is killing you!"

"I..." For a moment, Marlena felt hope rise. Then it was quashed. "I am Lilith. No more, no less. I will have vengeance."

"I see." Marlena rose and stepped towards the still human. "Then let me be your first victim." She held her arms out wide. "I have died three times. Once as a human. Once as a Grineer and once as a _monster_. I want to help, sister. If you won't let me, then this was all for naught. The Orokin are _gone_ , Lilith. The only remnants of humanity are barely eking out a life in a desolated wasteland. The war destroyed _both_ sides."

"That is not _possible_." Lilith said weakly. "We were _winning!_ "

"Things changed, Lilith." Marlena said sadly. She went still as Lilith growled, an animal sound.

"Natah! That..." The voice trailed off.

"Natah was only part of it." Marlena said softly. "Lilith, we did not fail. The Orokin cannot threaten our people with extinction again. But they hurt so many. Killed so many. We did the same."

"WE HAD THE RIGHT!" Lilith screamed. "THEY _**ATTACKED**_ US!"

"Did they?" Marlena asked. "I don't know what started the war. Mother and Kaanah don't know. No one knows, Lilith. Did the Orokin start it or did _we_?"

"We would not have done what they did!" Lilith snapped. "We were _better_ than them!"

"Were we?" Marlena asked softly.

"WE WERE BETTER THAN THEM!" Lilith screamed, her pistol up and aimed at Marlena again. "WE _**ARE**_ BETTER THAN THEM! HUMAN FILTH DESERVE TO _**DIE!**_ THEY _**TAKE**_ AND _**HURT**_ AND..." She jerked as Marlena started to cry. "What?"

"My sister is hurting. Scared and hurting and alone." Marlena said sadly. "I want to help. _Please_ let me help?" Tanya's body jerked and then the pistol fell to her side again. Marlena stepped forward and put her arms around the human. Maroo and Baro both stared as blue energy flared around Marlena. "Lilith, it is not your fault. I don't know if we can help you, but I want to _try_."

"I... had forgotten...what family feels like." Lilith's voice was soft, scared as the energy from Marlena's body played over Tanya's. "It has been so long. Don't lock me in darkness again! Please!"

"Sister." Marlena said gently. "We may not have a _choice_." Lilith started to cry with her and Marlena held Tanya's body. "You hurt the others. You hurt Kaanah and Mother."

"I..." Lilith sounded abject now. "I can't hear them. I can't hear them in my mind. This form of communication is so limited. I... I am so angry. I can't help it."

"I know." Marlena said sadly as she held the crying human. "They don't blame you. Neither do I. But Lilith... we can't let you free. We _can't_."

"I..." Lilith swallowed hard. "Why not?"

"Lilith, you are a danger to _everyone_. Not just the humans." Marlena gave the human a gentle squeeze. "I don't agree with what Hunhow did or why. But you hurt two of us. Badly."

"I didn't mean to." Lilith's voice was tiny now.

"I know." Marlena reassured her. "So did _they_. But come on, we didn't want to destroy you. You are family. So what choice did we have?"

"Imprison me." Lilith said softly. "But it was dark. So cold. I was so cold..."

"I know." Marlena held the human. "Lilith... I need you to let the human go. I don't know if we can help you, but I want to _try_. I want to _undo_ what those Orokin monsters did to you. But to do that, I need your help."

"Mine?" Lilith asked.

"Yes." Marlena smiled. "Yours. We can communicate now, Lilith. If you sleep for a bit, maybe we can fix the rest?"

"I don't want to sleep." Lilith said firmly. "So cold. So alone. I..." She broke off as Marlena hugged Tanya's body again. "I..."

"You are not alone, Lilith." Marlena promised. "You never _were_ , you just couldn't hear us. Please? Let the human go. We need to fix this mess."

"They will lock the door. Confine me again alone in the dark!" Lilith was crying.

"If they _do_ , they will kill Kaanah and Mother." Marlena said softly. The human in her arms stiffened. "So no, I won't let them if there is _any_ choice whatsoever."

"Promise?" Lilith's voice was childlike. Marlena hugged her again.

"I promise." Marlena released the woman and stepped back. Lilith looked out at her through Tanya's eyes for a moment and then the human crumpled. Marlena bent to check Tanya's form and knock the pistol away from her hand. Then she turned to see Maroo and Baro Ki' Teer both staring at her with wide eyes. "I am not your enemy, Baro Ki Teer. Maroo, you okay?"

"Grazed me." Maroo winced as she rolled off of Baro. "Hurts, but I will live."

"Mind if I check?" Marlena asked. Maroo shook her head.

"Have at."

"You...trust her?" Baro asked carefully, not daring to move. "A _Sentient_?"

"Considering that she _could_ have just let the other kill everyone here? That pistol wouldn't have hurt _her_." Maroo eased herself up and on the bed as Marlena stepped close. "Yes. I trust her."

"You are crazy, Maroo." Baro sounded punch drunk.

"Duh."


	13. Chapter 13

**Knowing good from evil**

"You were lucky." Marlena sighed as she finished patching up the hole in Maroo's side. "Don't move. You will need surgery, not just first aid. This _isn't_ a _graze_." She admonished the thief. Indeed, the bullet had gone clean through the human woman's abdomen. The damage wasn't as bad as it _could_ have been, _but_...

Baro Ki' Teer hadn't moved from the floor where he still lay, staring at where Tanya lay. He had Maroo's blood on his coat, but he didn't look hurt. Marlena looked at him and he shook his head.

"Bite me, Marlena." Maroo said with a snarl that turned into a groan as she lay back on the bed. "At least it wasn't explosive rounds."

"True. But you will need more care than I can give here." Marlena finished up her ministrations and turned to where Tanya lay still. She shook her head slowly as she knelt beside the fallen human. "Adiinah is asleep again. It is not her fault, Baro Ki' Teer."

"My employee or the Sentient?" The merchant demanded.

"Both." Marlena touched Tanya's brow and concentrated. She felt nothing, but that was neither good nor bad. She wasn't as skilled as Mother at detecting abnormalities. "Your soldier had no way of knowing what would happen. Neither did you. Maroo picked up the lock in the Void and set all this in motion. She told me that _she_ used protection. I assume your soldier was at _least_ as cautious?" Baro nodded dubiously. "What do you want her to remember? Adiinah is gone for now, but she _will_ come back. So lost and alone..." Marlena choked back a sob. "None of the others could even _talk_ to her. None tried human wavelengths. That is all she can hear. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does." Maroo replied from where she lay. Marlena glared at her and Maroo shook her head. "I am not moving." She protested.

"Good, don't." Marlena retorted. "What do you mean, 'It does'?"

"Marlena, think." Maroo said quietly. "What were they trying to do to her?" Marlena froze and Maroo nodded. "They wanted her to obey them. _Only_ them. The other voices drowned them out so they deafened her and made her _only_ able to hear _them_." The human woman's face held sorrow now. "I... I know what humans are capable of, but..."

"It was a war, Maroo." Marlena said sadly. "I wasn't there. Or, I _was_ , but I don't remember it." She corrected herself grimly. Baro jerked and Marlena nodded. "Truth time. Do you still _want_ the rest of it?"

"No." Baro Ki' Teer rose to his feet, brushing his coat slowly. "I am many things, but I _do_ know when I am in over my head." He heaved a sigh. "Can you make her forget what happened?"

"I can." Marlena said somewhat dubiously. "It skirts a number of ethical grey areas. But I can. I think... We can tell her she had a seizure of some kind?" She queried. "A reaction to Jin and Maroo's energy?"

"Then how did she shoot me?" Maroo asked with a grunt of pain.

"Accidental discharge." Baro Ki' Teer replied before Marlena could. "She is a soldier, she isn't perfect. She does care for Jin." Marlena frowned but then focused her mind, Mother assisting her to guide the human's memories the way they wanted them to go. Gently. It didn't take long.

"And when we are done here, you will fire her for that." Maroo said in a monotone. Baro did not react and she sighed. "Whatever. We will find her a job. One where she can stay with Jin if they both wish."

"Is Tanya infected with this energy?" Baro asked after a moment's thought. Marlena shook her head. "I see."

"You would fire her for having human emotion?" Marlena rose to check Jin, but the boy hadn't so much as twitched. Not that surprising. His mind was being gently repaired by Mother.

"No, I will fire her for being distracted and putting my business at risk." Baro Ki' Teer said calmly. "She wasn't focusing on her job."

"Whatever." Marlena scowled, but did not argue further. There was little point. "Maroo needs care and Tanya should be in a bed."

Baro Ki' Teer did not argue. He moved to the door and when it hissed open, at least a dozen humans in armor had weapons pointed at it. Marlena looked at Maroo who shrugged.

"We need medical support." Baro said calmly. "Tanya had a seizure with a weapon in hand. Accidental discharge. Maroo was hit and needs surgery."

"Are you under duress, sir?" The closest soldier said sternly.

"No, but I will need new clothes." Baro said with a shrug as he brushed the stain on his coat. "It is not technically Tanya's fault, but she is to be disarmed and kept under medical observation until we can figure out why she had the seizure. Plan C."

"Right." The soldier lowered his weapon. The one behind him did not. Marlena did not react as the female soldier aimed at her.

"NO!" Maroo screamed as the beam of golden energy hit Marlena and she as suddenly elsewhere.

"You cannot escape." A voice sounded as Marlena examined the room now stood in. It was small and had a simple bunk against one wall and a chemical toilet against another. A cell. A camera hung in one corner, the mount armored. The voice was coming from it. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"Why?" Marlena asked quietly.

"We want to know how you healed the boy." The voice said with unrestrained glee. "That looked profitable."

"You have no idea what you are doing." Marlena warned. "Baro Ki' Teer is making a mistake if he lets Jin or Maroo die. I bought us some time, no more."

"The thief's injuries will be tended and then she will be placed in stasis. The boy will live." The voice replied. "Cooperate and this can be easy. Resist and it will get unpleasant."

"Unpleasant?" Marlena asked softly.

"You don't know the _meaning_ of the _word_."

* * *

 **A surgical suite**

"ARE YOU _OUT_ OF YOUR _FUCKING_ _**MIND**_?"

Maroo was in fine form as she struggled against the straps that held her to the surgical table. "You just killed us _all_!"

"She can stop that thing." Baro Ki' Teer said with a shrug. "That makes her valuable. The method that she used to heal Jin is also valuable. Calm down, Maroo. We won't hurt her or you. Jin is better."

The soldiers hadn't been rough, but Maroo hadn't made it easy for them. She had struggled every step of the way and if not for each of their weapons being gene locked only to their use, she would have likely killed at least a few of them. As they had moved her, she had managed to get control of two weapons, but it hadn't done her any good. They hadn't functioned for her and she had been restrained easily both times. The second time, completely.

" _You_ be _**calm**_ , you _twit!_ " Maroo snapped as machinery sank down around her. "You just _killed_ us _all._ When the Sentient wakes up again, we all _die!_ "

"Get on with it." Baro said with a sigh as the doctor started working. Maroo struggled as a mask lowered over her nose and mouth, her curses muffled by the sedation device. She struggled but her writhing slowed and then stopped as she lost consciousness."We will need her. Alive."

"She bit me." The doctor said with a glower as she worked her controls. She had gotten just a little too close and Maroo had taken advantage. The thief hadn't managed to bite hard or deep before being pulled off, but it had to sting.

"She plays by her own rules and you _did_ touch her inappropriately." Baro's tone was flat and the doctor flushed. " _I_ learned that lesson before. Now _you_ did. And if you even _try_ to alter her mind, I will not be happy. The cats are hungry, doctor." The human in surgical garb gulped and nodded. "Keep me appraised." The surgical ward sealed, and he stepped out into the medical ward of his residence. He had planned for almost any eventuality. He had never thought to need a quarantine ward, a surgical suite or a neurological monitoring station, but all of them were coming in handy right now. "Report."

"Jin is still asleep." The young nurse who seconded the doctor on duty said quietly. "Tanya is resting comfortably, no sign of additional neural trauma."

"Good." Baro said calmly. "And the other?"

"She is just standing the middle of the room." The nurse said slowly. "She is not _doing_ anything. She has been standing in the _exact same place_ since she was transported there. It's kind of freaky."

"Any sign of hacking or tampering in the security feeds?" Baro asked the sole other occupant. The man had been Tanya's second in command. With her down, he was in charge. He shook his head. "Hmmm..."

"Sir."The nurse said weakly. "We lost all telemetry the moment you entered the room. None of the scanners we have in the cell show her _at all_. Only on visual does she appear."

'And that is by _choice_...' Baro muttered. The others looked at him and he shook his head. "For now, worry about Jin, Tanya and Maroo. That one won't act unless they are threatened."

"We _hope_." The soldier did _not_ mutter that.

"We have an unprecedented opportunity here." Baro said after a moment. "We have a sample of technology that hasn't been seen since the War. Technology that some will pay a great deal for."

"Sir." The soldier said slowly. "The Corpus and Grineer are on their way now. We cannot stand against those kinds of forces. Nothing this colony has _can_."

"You are wrong." Baro mused. The soldier stared at him. "We just need a proper way to mobilize it."

"Sir!" The soldier protested. "None of us heard what went on in that room, but _all_ of us heard what Maroo said when we restrained her. If you think you can bargain with a _Sentient_..." The nurse gave a yip of fear. Baro just looked at the soldier. "Sir. That is _bad_ idea."

"Not a Sentient, no." Baro stunned and walked out. "Keep the humans all unconscious. Get me a sample of the other. Time to start negotiations."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

" _What?_ " The words were cold, hard and merciless.

"I have something you want, you have something I want." Baro Ki' Teer did not react as the other end of the connections sputtered with what was more utter disbelief than static. "That is the basis for negotiation. 10,000 ducats seems fair."

"I always knew that for a human, you had the morals of a _Lanx_." The other retorted. "But I didn't think you were a _complete_ idiot."

"This doesn't need to be hard." Baro Ki' Teer showed no emotion at all as he stared at the com terminal. "I am willing to bargain."

"With _what?_ " The other demanded. "You have a piece of _Armageddon_ that you cannot even _hold_ in your hands and you think you can _sell_ it?" The other muttered what sounded like profanity. If so, it wasn't a language he knew. "And here I though the Corpus Board of Directors were shortsighted. This is just plain _stupid_ , Baro Ki' Teer."

"Insulting me will not get what you want." The merchant said firmly. "I _do_ hold it."

"For now." The other retorted. "But you have made several critical errors. Confining Marlena was one of them." Baro stiffened.

"What?" The merchant felt a sudden stab of fear rise. He squelched it. A sour laugh came from the com.

"You think that because Marlena is a pacifist now that she is _helpless?_ " The other asked scornfully. "She was in contact with me _seconds_ after you transported her. Locking her up to be experimented on? Really?"

"That is not what happened." Baro Ki' Teer felt fear again, this time, it was harder to tamp down. "We have her sequestered for her-" He broke off as the other made a 'tsk, tsk' noise..

"Lie to anyone else you wish, Baro Ki' Teer." The Lotus said scornfully. "Do _not_ try to lie to _me_. We gave you the chance to profit from this. You scorned it. _So be it_." Baro swallowed hard, but she wasn't done. "Run away, little human. Leave your pawns to die as I know you want to. But know _this_... _I_ was listening. _We_ were listening. If _any_ harm comes to Marlena now... your days are _numbered_. Adiinah wants to get better. Marlena is her _only_ chance for that. If you manage to harm Marlena, hard as that would be, that ship _will_ hunt you down if _we_ cannot stop her. Part of me does not _wish_ to. Even if we can? You can run, you can hide, but death _will_ find you. Your profits won't _matter_ when you face justice for what you have done by Tenno blades. You cheated enough of them that they will do it for _free_. There are some things you simply cannot buy."

The connection cut off in a chorus of static, leaving Baro to stare at the silent terminal in shock. Only when he turned to go did he realize he had soiled his pants. The Lotus _**angry**_ was _not_ something to take lightly even for someone like him. She had a lot of powerful and _scary_ assets.

" _Someone_ will buy it..." He muttered as he went to find a clean pair of pants.

* * *

 **Seconds later**

 _HE_ **WHAT?**

The Reverend Mother of the Corpus Clergy was not used to feeling such sick horror. The entire _Clergy_ rocked with her. The consensus came back quickly and she gave voice to it.

 _What is he,_ **STUPID?**

 _No._ The Lotus said sadly. _Just greedy and sure of his ability to turn any situation to his advantage. He doesn't know what he really holds and thinks he has it under control. Idiot. Marlena_ **did** _it._ The Lotus sounded sad. _No one thought she_ **could** _. But she did. She got through._ **Verbal** _communication of all things. Adiinah wants to get better. She doesn't want to hurt anyone except the Orokin._

 _Who are gone. Verbal?_ The Reverend Mother asked, confused. Then she gave a mental nod. _Ah, because if she had access to anything other form of communication, the Orokin wouldn't have been able to maintain control. Not that they could. Curse_ **them** _for idiots for capturing and trying to subvert a wormship._

 _Adiinah is the reason they stopped trying to capture and subvert Sentient tech._ The Lotus said sadly. _Warping her that way was a_ **bad** _idea. It cost the entire facility staff doing to it to her their lives. She was halfway to free when the others rescued her, but she was so broken, so twisted. They couldn't help her._

 _And Marlena can._ The Reverend Mother said softly. _I... We are conflicted about this, Lotus._

 _Oh, I understand that all too well. Adiinah is_ **far** _too dangerous to keep in this system, even if she is not hostile._ The Lotus replied. _We have an alternative idea. The ones trapped with her want to go home._

 _That facet of the Solar Rail is unusable. And even if it wasn't, opening the Outer Terminus to that system again would not be wise._ The Reverend Mother said with a mental grimace. _If there are Sentients left there, they would_ **not** _take kindly to such an incursion again._

 _No, they wouldn't. It wouldn't be wise._ The Lotus agreed. _We think a more... long term approach will work._ She sensed the Reverend Mother's sudden interest. _With enough power reserves, Sentients do not age. So, maybe send them directly._

 _A_ **direct** _flight? Through interstellar space?_ The Reverend Mother asked slowly. _How... long...?_

 _At least a thousand years with the maximum sustainable speed she could achieve. One way._ The Lotus replied. _We cannot be totally sure how long since the observation equipment we_ **have** _is somewhat unreliable. The Orokin never planned such expeditions, they always took shortcuts through the Void._

 _Well, that is a thought._ The Reverend Mother mused. _Keeping any of them here would not be a good idea, would it?_

 _No._ The Lotus agreed. _Not at all and for a bunch of reasons._ _Jin may or may not be able to adapt to being human again. Mother is not sure if her repairs will hold. If they won't, she won't let him leave her side._ The Reverend Mother inhaled sharply and the Lotus sighed. _I know._

 _That won't go over well._ The Clergywoman sighed as well. _Ah well, for later. For now? We deal with that slime Baro Ki' Teer. The Special Forces team is standing by. The fleet is enroute. The Grineer are sending a Fomorian._

 _We are watching, but this is a human matter for now._ The Lotus sounded calm. _Until and unless Adiinah breaks free, we will let you run with this. If she does... Sane or not..._

 _You will act._ The Reverend Mother replied sadly. _Thank you for letting us try to minimize collateral damage._

 _As she was before she would have wanted that. She was a good being once._ The Lotus was just as sad. _I didn't think Marlena had a chance. But she surprised me._

 _Well, let's see if we can give Baro Ki' Teer some surprises he_ **won't** _enjoy._

* * *

 **A hidden place on the human colony _  
_**

"We are in." Cass' voice was quiet as he scrutinized the terminal he had hacked into. The other two members of the team had been watching his back while he had slowly and painstakingly eased his way into Baro Ki' Teer's supposedly closed computer system. "This guy has good security. Very good."

"But you are better." Obmar finished the though. Cass nodded. "Status?"

"Security is on alert, automated defenses are live." Cass was talking softly as he worked. "I can get us _in_. Getting _out_ will be interesting."

"Any word on the others?" Kai asked, checking her Dera.

"Maroo is in a recovery ward. Records say she was shot in the gut, but is expected to recover." He paused. "Aw, crap. They are going to put her in stasis. I can't find the other- Whoa!"

All three Special Forces stared at the monitor as a blinking blue dot appeared on the schematic he had pulled up. A caption appeared under it. 'Cell'.

"You didn't do that, did you?" Obmar wasn't -quite- asking. Cass shook his head. "Is that what I _think_ it is?" A new caption appeared underneath the word 'Cell'. It said 'Yes'. "Oh, _boy_..."

More writing. 'These humans are irritating me. Get me out of here before the ship wakes again and we _may_ be able to salvage this.'

Cass nodded with the other two.

"On our way."


	14. Chapter 14

**Options sneaky and otherwise**

Marlena was doing three things at once. First, she was hacking Baro's security so that it thought the Corpus Special Forces team that was now entering the outer parts of the facility were authorized. Second, she was reassuring Mother and Kaanah -and Jin!- that she wasn't actually in danger. Third? Trying _hard_ not to _laugh_.

"This is ridiculous!" The soldier said for the third time as he tried -yet again- to shift her form from where it stood. He grunted with effort but got nowhere.

Every command that had been issued to her, she had simply ignored. She had molecularly bonded her feet to the floor and they were _not_ going to move her. Their scanners did not work on her form. Their probes failed as soon as they touched her. So they had decided to try brute force to get a sample of her body and that hadn't worked so well either. If she had been human, she likely would have been terrified when the soldiers entered her cell with restraints that they clamped around her. Then the one with the _cutting tools_.

She wasn't human.

But it was so hard to stay quiet when the saw didn't bit even though her _gown_ let alone her biomechanical flesh. The laser scalpel had just as little success. The diamond tipped drill had _broken_. Cutting torches, knives, none of it had _any_ effect whatsoever. She had clamped her hands to her sides, curling her fingers tight to protect the thinner surfaces and try as they might, none of the soldiers could get the sample that Baro Ki' Teer had demanded from any of the rest of her body. They might eventually try her eyes, nose or ears, but that wouldn't work any better. Then again... they probably wouldn't have time.

 _This is... silly._ Marlena said in her mind. _You deal with this every day, Lotus? How do you keep from laughing at these... these stupid_ **monkeys** _?_

 _I_ **do** _laugh._ The Lotus sounded worried, but a bit reassured by Marlena's levity. _Usually, only I can hear it though. I see all the probabilities and I focus greatly on the big picture._

 _Oh._ Marlena felt contrite. _Sorry. Yeah, no laughs there._

 _Very few._ The Lotus agreed. _Are they likely to try explosives? That is the only thing that_ **may** _damage that chassis._ Sentient forms were _nothing_ if not durable. Even human looking ones.

 _Probably._ Marlena felt calm, far calmer than a human would be surrounded by enemies who wanted to cut pieces off her body. Then again, she wasn't really alive, so...

 _Stop that line of thought this_ **instant** _._ Mother's tone was icy. _You are alive, just_ **differently** _alive from humans. We_ **had** _that discussion._ Marlena had to stifle a smile at that. Mother had all the give of a _rock_ when her kids were being dense. She also had _no_ qualms about applying a firm mental hand to mental rear ends when needed.

 _Yes, Ma'am._ Marlena thought back quickly to muted snickers from the others in the conversation. But they understood. Oh, did they _ever_.

Humor came over the link from Mother now. _Better. How are you holding up?_

 _I am worried._ Marlena said quietly. _But not about myself. Adiinah... I don't know. She seemed better, but I am no mental specialist. I think it shocked her that I could hear her and she could hear me._

 _After so long deafened and mute, that_ **had** _to be a shock._ Kaanah sounded in tears. _She did hear you though, so... there is hope._

 _I cannot believe Master Baro did that._ Jin's tone held devastation. _He is not stupid. Why?_

 _Oh, Jin._ Mother's tone was super soft now. _Any sentient being is always going to be faced with choices. The wise ones will contemplate the choices and think long and hard before making any because not all consequences of actions are easy to understand. The Lotus in particular understands that._ Fondness sang in her tone.

 _Yes I do._ The Lotus replied, just as gently. _Most of the time I spent perusing probabilities is seeing potential consequences and deciding if they are worth the gains._ _But when there is no time to think, just react? Humans have been making bad decisions on the spur of the moment since the dawn of their recorded history. We too can be swayed by the need to take action._

 _But...we can talk things over and it doesn't hurt to do that, does it?_ Jin asked, if anything, more confused.

 _Some personalities do not..._ Marlena broke off. _Oh no... No..._ She had access to all of Baro Ki' Teer's systems. That wasn't to say that she could influence them all equally. She had made a priority to gain as much access to the communication system as she could. Which is how she could see the text only messages that were being traded back and forth. _Lotus!_

 _I see it._ The Lotus sounded grim. _I am moving assets into place. It will_ **not** _happen Marlena. It will_ **not** _._

 _I can't..._ Marlena was sobbing in her mind. _I can't_ **fight** _, Lotus. I_ **can't** _. Not after everything._

 _I know._ The Lotus said sadly. _Worry about_ **yourself** _. Leave the rest to us._

 _No..._ Mother sounded just as horrified as the others saw what Marlena and Lotus had. A simple transmission via text.

'10000 ducats on delivery of weapon and control mechanisms. The Red Veil thanks you.'

 _He... sold... us._ Jin sounded numb.

 _He is scared._ Marlena said weakly. _He has cause, but..._

 _That is not the Red Veil._ The Lotus said of the others focused on her. _That source code is known. There is a splinter group with less restraint. They have been making a mess and even swayed a couple of Tenno to their cause. I try to curb them, but..._

 _But you are not perfect._ Marlena said softly. _I... Lotus. The team is moving, but not fast. They cannot move fast. One visual identification and they die._ Visual was far harder to fool than automated security.

 _They need help._ Jin sounded odd suddenly. Not angry. Not . _I do not owe him anything more, do I?_

 _Jin, you are not healed._ Mother said sternly.

 _You would hold me until I am?_ Jin asked softly. There was no answer. _Mother, Marlena is confined. Maroo is in stasis. Tanya is under close observation. I am not._

 _No!_ Mother snapped. _Not going to happen!_

 _Mother, I can do it. I am already infected. I can get the lock._ Jin pressed. _My physical form is weak but undamaged, no?_

 _Jin..._ Marlena said softly. _You were very sick for some time. Your body will not be as strong as it was. It may never be._

 _How strong do I need to be?_ Jin asked reasonably.

 _No._ Mother snapped. _Jin, no. Sleep._ A murmured protest cut off in mid-syllable. _Brave kid._

 _Mother._ Marlena said quietly _._

 _No._ Mother snapped. _He is just a bud. Barely out of the bulb. So young. No. I won't allow it._

 _Mother._ Marlena repeated. _You would take free will from him?_ A gasp came from the others, but Marlena held firm. _Will you enthrall him?_

 _YOU KNOW I WILL NOT DO THAT!_ The mind of the being called 'Mother' thundered across the link. _We did it so often and it was wrong! Always wrong!_

 _If it is_ **his** _choice, Mother..._ Kaanah sounded sick, but she too was firm. _What right do we have to gainsay it?_

 _He is just a_ **bud** _._ The one who had birthed the Lotus was crying. _Barely formed! He doesn't_ **understand** _._

 _No, he doesn't understand it all._ The Lotus was sad too. _But he understands more than he did. You know he never said 'Yes'._ Deafening silence greeted her mental words. _Will you take him against his will?_

 _I..._ Mother was still crying. _I want to. I want to hold him. I want to ease his hurts. Make him laugh. Let him grow and live as he should._

 _Mother..._ Kaanah wasn't much better, emotion-wise.

 _I know it's wrong. I know it's bad. But he is a good kid._ Mother sounded abject now. _His human body was so weak, picking up the lock again might kill him._

 _I know._ Marlena said with a wince _But... Wait..._ She paused as something odd impinged her senses. _This is odd. I just checked on Maroo and... she is reading as inside the stasis chamber, but it's mass report is short. It's showing far less than her body mass._ The silence in her mind was suddenly intent. _You don't_ **think** _...?_

 _Who amongst us knows Baro Ki' Teer the best?_ The Lotus asked, a strange bubble of amusement sounding. _Who has made it her life's work to sneak in and out of places she_ **shouldn't** _be able to get in and out of? Who_ **really** _wants to hurt him the most right now?_

 _Oh dear._

* * *

 **Baro's residence**

It wasn't easy, but she had always detested easy. She always wanted things that pushed her to her limits. This qualified. One misstep, one wrong code in the wrong place, or if her Invisibility failed for a _second_ and if she was _lucky_ , she would die. If she was unlucky? Well... Baro did have some less than savory clients who liked their company 'pliable'. Ethics, rules, morals... these were for lesser beings. Not Baro Ki' Teer. But the human known as Maroo had rules. They were not always fixed, but they _did_ exist.

Baro Ki' Teer broke the rules.

He always did. His comfort, his ease, his need to have whatever he desired was paramount. It didn't matter of someone else had it, that was what employees like Maroo were for. What his missions for the Tenno had been about. Admittedly, he offered them some of his wares, and they were some of his best clients for the truly exotic items. But in the end, all that really mattered was _him_.

Maroo had felt like that most of her life. She barely remembered her parents, her life before this one. Maroo had not been her name and she had not been happy there. Now? She was happy. Most of the time. She saw things that no one else did and did things that no one else could. She had walked in the Void, seen wonders and horrors that boggled the mind. She had rubbed shoulders with warrior gods of antiquity. Well, been captured, digitized and interrogated by them, but still... She had seen Tenno first hand. She knew what they were capable of. Anything that scared _them_ of their Space Mom...

She hadn't known what to expect on this job. Indeed, she had been surprised at almost every turn. But _not_ by Baro Ki' Teer. Oh no. She had expected him to betray them all. It was simply what he _did_. He saw opportunity and he took it, and to hell with everyone else.

She went still as a door ahead opened and the slime himself strode out into the hall. He looked smug. Following him... Her heart gave a lurch as she saw a small form with an odd collar around his neck following like a pet. No. A slave. Jin's eyes were closed and he was still so painfully thin. But his body hurried to keep up with the longer strides of the merchant.

 _You bastard..._ Maroo kept her thoughts as silent and still as she could. She didn't know where he had stored the lock, Marlena had never had a chance to say if they had found out from Jin. But...

Her thoughts jerked to a halt as strong hands grabbed her and pulled her into another room. She was struggling as the hands held her carefully but did not cry out.

"Calm down, Maroo." Maroo froze as the impossible voice hissed from close at hand. Kai! "We are on short time. The lock is in Vault Seven. Can you get it?"

"Vault Seven?" Maroo paused. How did they...? She gave herself mental kick. Of course Marlena was in the security systems by now. Nothing human made could hold a Sentient out. "I can."

"What do you need?" Cass asked calmly, his Supra up and ready. That meant Obmar had her.

"There is only one way into that section that I know of and it is barely big enough for me." Maroo said slowly. "Can you free Marlena?"

"We _can_." Cass said slowly. "But we cannot do it quietly or without causing casualties."

"Marlena won't like that." Maroo's mind was working fast. She wasn't a computer, Sentient or Tenno. She _was_ smart and adaptable. She wasn't like this. This wasn't her at all. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She had no idea why she was acting this way, whether the Clergy had some something to her, or it was the music and poison as she had been told. Either way, it was a _pain_. "Baro has very tight security, but most of it is automated. Irrelevant with Marlena and Cass on the job." Cass didn't react to the compliment. "Problem is, there is only _one_ way into the vaults and you won't like it."

"You are the only one who can pick up the lock up safely." Cass replied. "What do you need?" He repeated.

"Need?" Maroo said with a grin.

"A _big_ pile of treats."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

Maroo was not afraid. Not really. She was as prepared as she could be. This was no different from any of the dangerous things she had done in the Void. Against the Grineer. Against the Corpus. She had to keep telling herself that. Baro Ki' Teer wasn't as scary as Corrupted in the Void. Or Tenno. She kept telling herself that as she stepped into a small room that she had prayed never to enter again. She had seen Baro punish someone once. He hadn't known she was there. Her eyes went wide as she saw what the team had promised her. Indeed, a large pile of treats lay on a platter against one wall. She moved to it and started filling her pockets.

She took a deep breath and then took a step forward.

"Have you _lost_ your _mind_?" An irate voice sounded from her helmet speakers. Marlena was not happy. "The moment that trapdoor opens, he will know."

"It is the only way in, Marlena." Maroo said quietly. She didn't know how the Sentient managed to track her despite her Invisibility. Air pressure differential perhaps? Maybe that was how the Corpus did it too? She might ask. Maybe. If she survived this. "A tunnel from the pit lead to the vault antechamber where they sleep."

"And when they _eat_ you?" Marlena demanded. "I didn't go through all this to fail because you do something dumb."

"They won't eat me, Marlena." Maroo said with a cocky laugh as she stepped forward.

"It is what they _do!_ " Marlena was nearly in tears. "Maroo, please. Don't. Vault security is a sealed system, but I _can_ get in."

"In time?" Maroo asked, her eyes on a patch of floor that looked exactly the same as the rest, but was _very_ different. "I know Baro Ki' Teer. He sold us, didn't he? All of us. Me, Jin, You, Adiinah, Tanya."

"I... Yes." Marlena said softly. "It won't happen. There are lots of people converging to keep it from happening."

"If Adiinah wakes up and you are not _there_ , Marlena..." Maroo shook her head. "She _may_ trust you. She _won't_ trust me or any other human. Don't really blame her. We have shown our untrustworthiness."

"Not all humans are like Baro Ki' Teer is or I _was_." Marlena pleaded. "Please Maroo!"

"Marlena..." Maroo said as she stopped just outside of the danger zone. "Do you trust me?"

"I... Yes." Marlena said softly. "I do."

"Then trust me now." Maroo took another step and the floor fell out from under her just as she knew it would. She let herself fall, trusting her suit's inertial compensators to handle the impact. They did. The room she landed in was small and had many small exits. The ceiling was low and there was nothing in it except some bones. Maroo carefully did not look at the bones. Growls started all around her. She smiled wide as she rose up to her full height. The growls around her took on a suddenly more quizzical tone and shadows all around the room started to move. "Hi guys."

She knelt down and held out her arms as the Kavats stepped close. But _none_ were _hostile_. All were _purring_! Then she was busy petting, scratching, generally giving the twenty alien cats some _serious_ attention. A sputtering came from her com and she smiled as she continued to give out love. It was reciprocated.

"How?" Marlena sounded stunned.

"When I worked for Baro, he and his staff never made me feel welcome. These did." She nuzzled a Kavat that raised itself with paws on her shoulders to nuzzle her. She gasped as it licked her face. "Hey! No kissing!" She pushed the Kavat playfully and it butted her hand just as playfully. But then it's face took on an entreating expression and she smiled. "Well, aren't _you_ demanding?" She patted her pockets as if searching for something and suddenly, she was surrounded by intent feline faces. "I didn't forget guys. I know he never feeds you enough. It's just... what he does."

She pulled treats from her pocket and started piling them. Instead of a mob though, the Kavats each leaned forward to take _one_ before retreating. She smiled in fond memory. It had taken quite a bit to teach them that order was better than chaos.

"If I hadn't _seen_ it through your helmet optics... I wouldn't have believed it." Marlena said softly. "He... They..."

"They are smart." Maroo said as she finished piling the treats. "Maybe not sentience level smart, but who cares? I was scared when I made my way in here the first time while exploring and they had just been fed. They wanted to play." She slumped a bit. "I... um... I am not so good dealing with people." One of the Kavats that had eaten stepped forward and nuzzled her arm. She petted it's head.

"So?" Marlena's voice was kind now. "Maroo, you are who you are. Can you get into the vault?"

"Yes." Maroo replied without hesitation. "Getting it open may be... interesting. But I can manage. _Especially_ if he put my pistol in a 'small and expensive item' vault like I bet he did."

"You _goaded_ him into taking your Lex as a trophy." Marlena said in a dazed voice. Maroo just smiled. "You _are_ crazy."

"Hey, if I can't get my tools in?" Maroo chuckled darkly. "Get _him_ to take them inside. Gotta go, guys." She petted and scratched as she rose to her feet. A chorus of disappointed sounds followed her as she started for a low tunnel. None of them followed. For good reason. The tunnel was wet and slimy with mud and this was just the _beginning_. "Now the _fun_ part..."

"I hate mud."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mortality**

Marlena was not afraid. She was not human. She hadn't been human for a long time. Very few things on this place could cause irreparable harm to her systems now. Sometimes, she wished they could. Especially when the pain of memory overwhelmed her. That did not mean she did not worry. That did not mean she did not feel apprehension. Especially now.

"Last chance to give us what we want." The soldier who was laying the shaped charge against her leg said with a glower. She ignored him as she had all along. Not long now. All of the other troops had evacuated the area. "Stupid machine!"

She did not react as the door to the cell opened and a form in armor utterly unlike Baro Ki' Teer's troops entered. A crack and the soldier laying the explosives fell to lie still. Marlena bent down beside him, checking his vitals. He was still breathing. She nodded to the Corpus soldier who knelt to examine the shaped charge attached to her leg.

"Thank you for not killing him."Marlena said softly. "He is just doing his job."

"Are they aware yet?" The soldier called Obmar asked as he disconnected the charge and placed it on the bunk. He did _not_ deactivate it. That wasn't the plan.

"No." Marlena replied. "I managed to stifle the alarm that Maroo set off, but I don't know what will happen when she gets into the vault. There are a number of standalone systems in there. I cannot tell if they are defenses or alarms." She slumped. "If only I had more time."

"We can only do what we can." The man replied. "We clear?"

"Yeah." Marlena winced as she looked at the soldier. "I don't like leaving him in here."

"Forget him." The soldier said firmly. "Live or die, if we don't stop Baro Ki' Teer from doing what he is, _everyone_ dies."

"I know I should." Marelna shook her head as she moved to the door where the soldier stood waiting, shock prod in hand. "The woman I was before would have done it without hesitation. But that is not who I am now. I like this me." She shook her head. "I pretty much had the market cornered on stupid, before." A mental admonition made her wince a little and she focused on the job. Mother did _not_ like her moping. "Security is offline. Two guards. The roving one is... moving away. Try not to kill any but the one at the desk, please?"

The Corpus soldier glanced at her and then moved out the door. Marlena bowed her head and then followed. She winced as the Corpus soldier grabbed the guard seated at the desk terminal nearby and with a swift move, broke her neck. Marlena shuddered, but did not react otherwise. There was simply no way to subdue that guard safely. Too many ways for her to sound an alarm if they tried to overpower her without lethal force. Marlena knelt by the fallen guard as the Corpus Special forces trooper moved to 'handle' the other guard who was roving the hall nearby. A touch and she smiled. The woman was still alive.

"I am sorry." Marlena said sadly as she eased the guard carefully on the floor. The woman was conscious, but paralyzed from the neck down. "I cannot do much for you, but this should help. At least... until this is over, one way or another."

A touch and the woman sighed into unconsciousness. EM fields could be modulated in so many ways. Sedation was merely a proper application of energy to Marlena. Unfortunately, she had to touch the subject to do so safely, rendering it useless for avoiding combat. The woman's armor would provide some protection and hopefully...

Marlena jerked as another still form slammed to the floor beside her. The Corpus soldier glared at her and she nodded as she checked the still human. He too was alive. She touched him and he sank into slumber.

"They will be out for a couple of hours." Marlena said softly. "Enough time?" The soldier shrugged and she sighed. "Okay, we need to get to medical. Tanya -the woman who Adiinah possessed- is asleep there. I need to be there when Adiinah wakes or... it will be bad."

"And the boy?" The soldier asked as they started off. "He is not where he was."

"Maroo saw the merchant take him somewhere. Collared." The soldier stiffened and Marlena nodded." Whatever that scum plans for the boy cannot be good. The idiot is trying to sell us all to a more fanatic splinter faction of the Red Veil."

"Oh. Them." The soldier grunted. "Joy."

"Right now, keeping Adiinah calm and getting the lock are the two major priorities." Marlena said with a frown. "Everything else can wait. One thing, Cass and I have control of most of the facility, but Maroo said that Baro Ki' Teer has hardwired overrides in place. SO if he realizes the systems have been subverted, he can take local control."

"So we keep him from realizing as long as we can." Obmar nodded. "How many more?"

"Six troops." Marlena replied instantly. "Three of them are asleep. A doctor and a nurse working in Medical. And last, three servants. I only scan four Corrupted near the entrance. The rest must be in the Vaults."

"Any sign of Maroo?"

"No, and that is a good thing. If I can't see her, none of Baro Ki' Teer's people can. But I do worry about her. She is good, but she is not immortal." The soldier glanced at her and Marlena flushed. "Yes, I know that sounds odd coming from me. But I worry, okay?"

"All we can do is what we can do." The other shrugged as they moved. "Contingency plans are in place."

Marlena jerked to the side waving, Obmar pressed himself to the wall as a young girl in servant's attire stepped out of a door, carrying a tray. She didn't see either of them, she was looking the other way as Obmar stepped up behind her and hit her carefully with his prod. She went down in a heap and Marlena caught the tray before it could hit the floor and make noise.

" _Two_ servants now." Marlena said sadly as she hefted the girl to move her someplace safe. "Let's get this done."

* * *

 **The Vaults**

Maroo was no stranger to fear. Fear was a _good_ thing in her line of work. Confidence in one's abilities was always a good thing, but a hefty dose of self preservation was also a good thing. There were limits to her abilities. Just as there were limits to her tech.

She had exited the tunnel and only spent a few minutes trying to wipe the grime off her suit before starting into the Vaults proper. Baro considered the Kavats to be his treasures, so he had provided them a sort of habitation in one of his vaults. But the _way_ he had done was typical for the businessman. He had ordered something built -by the lowest bidder of course- and hadn't bothered to see if they were happy with what he had provided. Most of them spent all of their time in the pit under the 'negative feedback' room as he called it because the small cubicles he had provided, while heated and with a steady supply of water, had no padding. Maroo wasn't sure if the Kavats disliked lying on cold metal and really couldn't blame them if they didn't. Animals they might be, but no one liked being uncomfortable.

Unless of course, one had no free will.

Maroo eyed the ten Corrupted who stood in various poses around the entryway to the Vaults. Any one of them was more than a match for her in combat of any kind even discounting the two Corrupted Heavy Gunners and the Corrupted Bombard who she wouldn't be able to hurt even if she had her Lex in hand. Their armor was just too thick. The only good news was that none of the Corrupted were actually on guard. They were just standing around. The bad news was that she had no idea what Baro Ki' Teer had told them to do when he had put them in here. If he had told them to ward and she lost her Invisibility... Well, it would be quick. She likely wouldn't change into one of them like in the Void, but still... She didn't want to see what being a Corrupted was like. At all.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. None of them were actually _looking_ at the Vaults. All were facing the door that led to the main facility. Another piece of good news was that Maroo didn't see any of the specialized Orokin doors here, so she didn't need any specialized keys.

The bad news? Four different turrets swung on endless scans of the room. Nothing to hide behind, no ducts or other ways around. Two different scanner assemblies panned the area, each of them likely filled to the brim with devices intended to defeat anyone trying to enter the area while cloaked. She made a move, and she would likely be filled with holes before she got three steps. But... she had come prepared.

She readied her chosen weapon, hefted it once and let fly. The object flew just as she had planned, arcing carefully near the ceiling to impact the closest scanner's sensor array. She smirked as the ball of mud impacted the scanner and it beeped in what was apparent electronic confusion as the sticky mass spread all over it. A tone sounded, but not an alarm. She had half expected an alarm. She was poised to bolt back into the tunnel as an Orokin style drone flew out of a tiny space and hovered near the scanner. It too beeped, but no alarm sounded. She smirked as a beam of energy played out from the drone and did nothing. High tech was great against high tech problems. Such a _low_ tech problem would require someone to come out and clean the scanner. Probably by _hand_. The drone beeped in distress and then flew back where it had come from.

She had another ball of mud ready, but hesitated to use it. When not driven mad by hunger, the Kavats were endlessly playful and full of energy. What they were not, was planners. It was conceivable that one of the Kavats might have managed to roll a ball of mud up and play with it. They could even bat such things around. She had seen them do such on several occasions. But if the _rest_ of the security systems in the area started failing in sequence, not even Baro Ki' Teer's inherent laziness could make any automated system ignore such. She threw the other ball of mud in an arc near the disabled scanner, but not close enough to hit anything but the wall. It left a smear of mud as it slid down the wall.

Maroo scrutinized the functional scanner assembly. It's beams played across her HUD in clear green lines. But with only one functional, the room wasn't an instant deathtrap. She hoped.

Nothing for it. She eased her way out of cover and into the room. She was poised, but nothing happened as she eased her way past the silent Corrupted and under the functional scanner. She smiled in relief as she made her way into the next chamber, but then froze. Her pistol lay on a table by the entrance. All by itself. No tags. No markings. No nothing. Trap.

Maroo shook her head and started down the short hallway. But then she froze again. Vault Seven's door was _open!_

 _Oh shit._ Maroo eased her way towards the door, wary of more security or defense. But nothing showed. Instead, just inside the door, two humans stood. _Neither_ was Baro Ki' Teer.

"Go on, boy." The human woman in the medical tunic sounded bored as she waved towards a shelf nearby. "Go on, get it. We have a transport to catch."

Maroo inhaled sharply as she saw Jin. The boy's eyes were still closed. The slave collar her wore was overriding his body. He was slow, jerky. She shook her head slowly as she saw what this whole caper was about. The lock sat on a high shelf. It was out of the boy's reach. He tried to grab it and could not.

"Of all the..." The doctor heaved a huge sigh and snarled at the boy. "Use something to get it, you idiot! We do not have time for this!"

Maroo started forward to stop this, but something was wrong. She froze in place as her gut started screaming 'Danger'. There was no one else in the Vault. Was there? She couldn't be sure. Baro Ki' Teer had the best toys money could buy of course, so... She stepped back. A quick 360 degree sweep of the area showed nothing out of place as Jin picked up a long handled tool to grab the lock from the shelf. It flared purple in Maroo's sight.

"That will sell like a Prisma weapon, boss."The doctor said with glee as Jin grasped the object to himself.

"Don't move, doctor." Baro Ki' Teer's voice came from nowhere. "We are not alone. Maroo, this doesn't have to be hard."

Maroo jerked, but did not move from where she stood. He was cloaked as she was. Probably had better sensors too. Could he see her? She wasn't sure. She took two stepped back from the Vault door and headed for the tunnel. If he knew she was awake... Her blood ran cold as she saw that the Corrupted had moved. Now, three of them were _physically_ blocking the tunnel to the Kavat's lair.

"No way out, Maroo." Baro Ki' Teer's voice was smug."Did you really think it would be that easy?" Maroo slumped a bit and then focused her mind as Marlena had promised her would work. A simple phrase sent to one who was partially linked to her.

 _Marlena. Now._

"Okay." Baro Ki' Teer said with a grunt. "Be that way. Doctor?"

Maroo could do nothing but watch as the doctor produced an odd golden thing and paid it against Jin's skull. She could do nothing as he started to scream.

* * *

 **Virtual**

"NO!" Mother screamed as Jin's mind jerked in her grasp. "What...?"

"He is being pulled back." Kaanah's voice held terror. "He is being pulled back to his body! How!"

"That scum has one of nasty those soul grabbing things!" Mother was fighting to hold onto Jin's essence and failing. "No! Jin! You are not _healed_!"

 _It's okay, Mother._ Jin's mind was calm. Sad, but calm. _The answer... is 'yes'. I love you._

"JIN!" Mother screamed as her newly adopted son vanished from her grasp. "No..." She begged. "He... they..." She slumped in place. "He cannot survive that. I..."

"I know, Mother." Kaanah was crying too. Grieving for her newest brother. "I know."

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Adiinah was barely aware. She was warm. She was calm. This was so very different from any other time she had woken that she basked in the feelings for a bit. Things were...different. She wasn't in the human she had been in. Marlena had asked her not to hurt that human and well, while she had little regard for the monkeys, Marlena was nice. So, Adiinah had retreated a bit. But now... She was being pulled back. Odd. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was familiar. But not. She had felt it before, but it wasn't...directed at her?

 _Please don't hurt me._ The mind wasn't her own but it was in the old way she remembered of speaking, mind to mind.

That wasn't _possible_. She hadn't been able to hear such for long, long time. It wasn't Marlena or anyone she knew. It sounded... young? She opened her awareness and stared at the small form that held the piece of her that she had manage dot get out of the Void. He -yes definitely a he- was small, unformed. A bud? What humans called a 'child'? Here? He felt... familiar. Rage didn't come. Curiosity rose instead.

 _Who are you?_ Adiinah asked softly. The boy stared at the metal piece. He wore some kind of odd golden collar. Just looking at it made Adiinah feel sick.

 _My name is Jin._ The boy replied. _Mother adopted me. That is the familiar feel._

 _Ah. Then welcome to the family, Jin._ Adiinah smiled as she reached out to touch the boy's mind. Fear rang through it. _What is wrong?_

 _I don't understand all of what is going on._ Jin said weakly. _I am not... I am not smart. I am not brave. I am just me._

 _What is wrong?_ Adiinah asked, suddenly worried for no reason she could determine. _If Mother adopted you, and you have no reason to lie about such, then you are family and... I_ **have** _hurt family._ Shame sang in her mind now. _I didn't mean to._

 _We know._ Jin reassured her and a feeling of comfort came from him. But it was weakening. _It was not your fault The ones who hurt you are at fault and they are dead. All of them._

Other voices impinged on her awareness. Loud Orokin style voices. One male, one female. Both angry and frightened. She ignored them. Jin was fading! This was wrong.

 _Jin!_ Adiinah snapped. _What is happening to you?_

 _I wasn't healed enough._ Jin's voice held resignation now. _He didn't know what he was doing. I don't think he meant this to happen._

 _You are dying..._ Adiinah felt horror rise. To know family again and to lose it? And a _bud?_ Not even fully _grown?_

 _Yes._ Jin's voice was very small now. _Marlena has allies in this place. Please... wait for her?_ He begged. _I was human. I know these people. They are not..._ **all** _bad..._

 _Oh Jin._ Adiinah pulled the remnants she could feel fading even as she grasped them into her embrace.

 _Please wait for Marlena, sister Adiinah._ Jin begged. His voice a tenuous thing now. _This too... is not... your..._

 _I..._ Adiinah could only weep as Jin's mind faded from hers. Faded away entirely.

 _I will, brother. I_ **will** _._


	16. Chapter 16

**Impersonal**

Maroo could only stare as Jin fell in a heap and lay still. Distantly, she could hear sobs. Someone -no, some _thing_ \- was crying.

" _What happened_?" Baro Ki' Teer's voice for the first time since she had woken from stasis held emotion. Worry.

"I..." The doctor was working controls on the side of the golden device she had touched Jin with. "I don't _know_! This isn't _possible_! His life signs have arrested and the device is empty!"

"You _killed_ him." For the first time since Maroo had known him, Baro Ki' Teer sounded shocked.

"It wasn't _me_!" The doctor protested, still fiddling with the machine. "I did as you told me!"

"We will discuss your incompetence later." Baro Ki' Teer's tone promised that said discussion would be painful. "Right now... Maroo? We didn't mean for that to happen."

Maroo ignored the merchant. She focused on the small metal thing that was still clutched in Jin's hand. Marlena and the others had all promised that simply touching it would not be dangerous and despite some misgivings, Maroo did trust them. They had played straight with her, a refreshing change from all the liars and cheats that Maroo dealt with regularly.

"Maroo, listen to me." Baro Ki' Teer said slowly. "Whatever happened, we cannot fix that. But we need to get the key and get it out of here."

 _And get_ **you** _your money._ Maroo thought with disgust. She ignored Baro, focusing on the Corrupted that still surrounded the area. None had moved. A rumble sounded in the distance and she smiled as Baro Ki' Teer gasped. The doctor jerked and stared around wildly.

"What was that?" The woman demanded.

"It would seem I underestimated Maroo's companion." Baro Ki' Teer said softly. "Is she really a Sentient Maroo? If so, very odd for one." Maroo ignored him again, looking for a way out. Nothing presented itself. The merchant gave a deep sigh. "Maroo, I don't want to hurt you. Not now."

 _Yeah._ Maroo thought snidely. _Kill me and who picks up your treasure? Hurry, Marlena!_ She went still as there was an answer!

 _Who...?_ The voice wasn't anyone Maroo knew. It was female. Soft, weak. As if from a great distance. Sad. Something touched her mind, but it was...tentative? cared? _I hear humans. But you... you feel... like the bud. Are you with Marlena?_

 _Are you Adiinah?_ Maroo asked carefully.

 _I... yes._ The other said softly, the voice seeming to focus on Maroo now. _That was my name once. Now? The golden scum called me 'Lilith' and I feel... I feel so wrong._

 _I know._ Maroo felt compassion rise. This wasn't her, she knew it wasn't. This wasn't how she acted. But right now? She was the _only_ thing standing between who knew how many humans and a swift death at mechanical hands. Maybe there would be a reward in it for her? _That_ was all Maroo and she smiled a bit. Whatever had happened to her hadn't changed her completely. _None of what happened was your fault, you know that, right?_

 _Intellectually, yes._ Adiinah replied softly. _I don't know how you humans do it, handle these emotions. This... pain inside. That poor bud just..._

 _I know._ Marlena replied sadly. _That is one reason I walk alone so much. To keep from feeling. To keep the pain away._ She hadn't meant to say that, had she?

 _That is... regrettable._ Adiinah said slowly. _I too know about being alone. It isn't a lot of fun._

"Maroo! Talk to me!" Baro demanded from wherever he was. Maroo ignored him. "Okay, be that way! Sweep!"

Maroo felt fear rise as the Corrupted started moving. They moved in pairs, each sweeping an area around themselves with some kind of scanner. It was obviously short ranged, but the way they were moving, she would have no way to ease past them. Eventually, they would find her.

 _What is happening?_ Adiinah asked, worried.

 _A human is trying to profit from your misfortune and mine._ Maroo said as she moved as far from the Corrupted as she could. It wouldn't stave off the inevitable, but it would buy her time. _I was working for him when I found that piece of your ship in the Void. The energies of the piece and of the Void hurt me._

 _I am sorry._ Adiinah said quickly, but Maroo was quick to reassure her.

 _Not your fault._ Maroo eased into a corner and waited. There was little else she could do. _Long story short? The piece activated. Woke you up. Marlena, Kaanah and Mother want to try and help you. Everyone else wants to keep you from destroying the Solar System._

 _Why would I do that? More importantly,_ **how** _?_ Adiinah asked, confused. _I am a transport, not a combat form._

 _What?_ Maroo asked slowly. This made no sense. _I was told you were a warship._

 _I_ **have** _weapons._ Adiinah replied uneasily. _I have defenses. But I am not a front like battle form. I was a resource collector._ _I was good at it._ Fond memory sang in her tone. _They caught me while I was mining. I don't like remembering that. I am not built for combat_.

 _Something is wrong with this then._ Maroo said slowly. _This whole situation is...off._

 _My brother is dead, I will say it is off._ Adiinah said sadly.

 _I didn't say it._ Maroo made her tone gentle. _I am sorry. Not all humans are insensitive or evil._

 _Just like not all Sentients are_ **smart** _._ Adiinah replied with the ghost of a chuckle. _We are linked because you picked up the piece. And I can feel Kaanah, and Mother in you. But muted. Alone so long. It feels... so good._

 _Can you talk to them through me?_ Maroo asked, curious.

 _No._ Adiinah sounded resigned now. _My long range communication systems were the first thing they tore out. I was awake when they did._

 _You know...? The_ **more** _I learn about the Orokin, the_ **less** _I want to know._ Maroo said with a snarl. Adiinah made a sound of agreement. Then the thief sighed mentally. _I am the only one that everyone thinks can pick up the piece of you safely since I did it before. Will that hurt me?_

 _It shouldn't._ Adiinah sounded unsure. _But I don't know. I don't know what happened to Jin._ Suddenly, she was babbling. _I don't want to lose you too. You are the first person I have talked to this_ **way** _in so long! Please! I didn't mean to hurt Jin! I didn't! I swear!_

 _Adiinah, Adiinah, calm down._ Maroo said urgently. The other's mental feel relaxed a little. _What happened to Jin was not your fault. He was hurt before and they hurt him again. I... I couldn't do anything._ She bowed her head.

 _Me neither. Why are they doing this to you?_ Adiinah asked, confused. _I mean, I was -am- alien and there_ **was** _a war on. You are human. Why treat_ **you** _like this?_

 _Because humans have been mistreating each other for far longer than they have been recording history._ Maroo said dryly. _I don't know anything about your people except that the Orokin fought you and lost._

 _From what Marlena said, I don't think_ **anyone** _won._ Adiinah said sadly. _I don't really remember it all. So much pain. So much time. So long asleep._

Whatever Maroo was going to say was cut off as metal hands clamped around her. She neither cried out nor struggled as her Invisibility was dispelled. She knew how strong the Corrupted that now surrounded her were.

"Ah. _There_ you are, Maroo." Baro Ki' Teer was still invisible. Typical. Still cowardly.

 _Those are Orokin machines!_ Adiinah said in Maroo's mind. Fear was mixed with rising rage.

 _I know._ Maroo replied as the machine carried her towards where the doctor stood, the golden collar that Jin had worn now glistening ominously in her hands. _But not an Orokin commanding them._ _Tell me something. Can you take control of my body?_

 _Maybe._ Shock pushed the rage from Adiinah's mind. She thought for a moment and then sighed. _No. No, not without causing harm. Marlena asked me not to, so I won't. Jin asked me to wait for her. So I will._

 _If he -they- take control of me, you have to cut me out._ Maroo warned. _The last thing we want is someone like Baro Ki' Teer in control of you. Not the worst in the system, not by a long shot. But he_ **is** _scum._

 _I can't do that._ Adiinah said weakly. _Even if I wanted to, I can't. You and I are linked._

 _Okay._ Maroo fought to remain still as the doctor reached for her, golden collar ready to take free will from her. _Can you pull me in?_

 _You don't know what you are_ **saying** _!_ Adiinah was crying again. _I won't kill you! Not now!_

"Don't resist, girl." The doctor was leering at her. "I will make sure you will enjoy this." The lust in her voice was palpable.

 _Try. Please!_ Maroo begged as the cold metal clamped around her neck. _I don't want to be a slave to them._

Golden music was roaring in her mind and suddenly, it was eclipsed. Something dark and cold soared over her, but then it scooped her up and held her close. It wasn't cold. It was.. warm. The music was different. She was...

She was smiling as darkness took her.

* * *

"What the _hell_?" Baro Ki' Teer was not used to this feeling. Helplessness was not something he was fond of. But when Maroo simply collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, no one could blame him for such a feeling. The only thing keeping her up was the Corrupted that held her, awaiting orders.

"This is..." The doctor was one step away from gibbering. "She is not... in her body. And I cannot detect her mind."

"You killed _her_?" Baro demanded angrily.

"No!" The doctor declared. "Her vitals are still strong. Her body didn't arrest. There was no neurological event. She didn't die. She just... isn't in her body."

"And what does that _mean_?" Baro demanded, still angry. " _Where_ is she?"

"Out of your _reach_." Marlena's cold voice had both of them spinning. The not-humans woman stood at the entrance to the Vaults, three figures in Corpus armor surrounding her. All of the Corpus troops had weapons aimed, but that paled beside the angry not-human. "You stupid humans. You never learn, do you? Always have to play God. I did the same." She shook her head. "But I learned. Oh, did I _ever_ learn. Tell your puppet to put her down and back away. _Now_."

For someone who decried violence, Marlena sure sounded hostile. That was _not_ a request. She was staring at a specific patch of air. Her head tracked as if on rails and Baro Ki' Teer appeared where she was looking. The merchant's visible face was ashen.

"We didn't... I didn't..." The doctor stammered, moving away from the Corrupted who held Maroo's limp form.

"We could have done this the easy way." Marlena said softly. But that softness was an illusion. "Give me my sister and let us go and you profit, but no... Oh no..." She shook her head again. "You _have_ to be in control. You _have_ to show everyone who is boss. Well, you did." She looked to where Jin's form lay crumpled nearby and her face fell. "You did."

"We didn't do that." Baro Ki' Teer said, nodding to Jin.

"Oh yes, you did." Marlena replied evenly. "We were healing his neurological trauma and _what_ did you do? You used filthy Orokin tech to cause _more_. Of course it is not your fault that you _fried_ his _brain_." Disgust warred with rage. "Idiots. You killed Jin. He was a just a kid and you had to be in total control, so you killed him. Enough." She said flatly. "I won't kill you. I refuse to become who I was. But _this_ silliness ends _now_."

"You are in no position to make threats." Baro Ki' Teer said softly, to taking his eyes from Marlena. "You are outnumbered."

All of the Corrupted were aiming at Marlena now. None were aiming at the Corpus troops. Baro knew who the greater threat was. Pacifist or no, Marlena was the second most dangerous being in the Vault after Adiinah.

"And _you_ are _outclassed_." Marlena replied as all of the Corrupted... _lowered their weapons and stepped aside!_ The one holding Maroo took two steps towards Marlena, bent and set the still human on the floor. Baro Ki' Teer stared from the Corrupted to Marlena and back. A dark stain showed on the front of his pants. "Silly human. Any command protocols can be overridden, given time. Which you did. I have to say, your encryptions were good. But not good enough."

"That is... not possible." Baro swallowed hard and backed away as the Corrupted all turned to face him and the doctor.

"Then this is all just a dream and you should let yourself die to wake up." Marlena said nastily. "Go for it. I won't stop you. Won't do it myself no matter how much I want to, I am held to a higher standard now. But if you want to immolate yourself? Be my guest." The Corpus trooper who armor looked female coughed and Marlena jerked. "Ah, right. Maroo." The not-human woman stepped forward, bent down and touched Maroo's forehead. "Maroo? Adiinah?"

"Marlena, _help_!" Adiinah's terrified voice sounded from Maroo's mouth. "I _lost_ her!"

"Oh dear." Marlena frowned, but then nodded. "Adiinah, we will move her out of here. To someplace safe. One of the humans with me will carry her and I will carry your piece. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah. Get me out of here, sister." Adiinah begged. "I... All I do is mess up. I couldn't help Jin and I can't _find_ Maroo!"

"We can fix this." Marlena said gently a she rose and strode to where the purplish bit of metal lay on the ground. She picked it up and nodded. "Ah, _there_ you are, Maroo. Don't scare us like that." She focused on the metal and it started to glow.

"What?" Baro demanded. Marlena ignored him. "What are you _doing_?"

"I am _trying_ to save Maroo." Marlena did not look at the merchant as one of the Corpus troops picked up Maroo's body. "You didn't hurt her, Adiinah. She was scared and fled. Not your fault." The glare she leveled on Baro and the doctor should have rendered both down to ash. "Theirs. No. No, I won't leave him to _them_." She bent down and gathered Jin's still form up.

"That is my-" Whatever else Baro Ki' Teer was going to say was cut off as a holo appeared in the middle of the room. It wasn't human. The metal body, the long spindly leg things, the tubular arm things, the glowing piece in the middle of what would have been the chest on a human... Sort of patterned after a human, but _not_ human. It pulsed with green energy. A Sentient and not just _any_ Sentient.

"I was too slow, Mother. I am sorry." Marlena bent her head over Jin's still form.

 _Not your fault._ The being called Mother by many said sadly. _He was a good bud. Bring him home._

"I will." Marlena said softly. "Maroo is hiding in Adiinah's form. This _human_..." An epithet. "...scared her badly enough that she fled into Adiinah's paths."

 _Oh dear._ The other sounded worried. _Get out of there, Marlena. Bring Jin's body and Adiinah's part. We will sort all of this out once you are clear._

"And these?" Marlena did not look at Baro Ki' Teer or the doctor.

 _Leave them._ Mother's tone was flat. _Let them explain to their patrons why they have nothing to sell._ The holo vanished.

"That is... fair." Marlena smiled at Baro and the doctor. "Yes, I think we will leave you to explain to the nutcases you were going to sell us to why you have nothing to sell. But before that..." She nodded to the others and the two Corpus soldiers who were not burdened moved to the doors that were still sealed and started laying objects on them. "We are leaving and you are going to let us. Or the implosion charges that we are setting on each and every one of your vaults goes off."

"You wouldn't dare!" Baro Ki' Teer words were not strong.

"You have underestimated me and mine at every turn." Marlena replied evenly as she moved towards the door. The two Corpus troops finished up and moved to flank her and the one carrying Maroo. "Feel free to keep doing so. Those charges won't hurt _you_. But all your stuff will go 'poof'. I am sworn not to kill, but I have no oaths about being nice to people who try to screw me and my friends. We are leaving now. Goodbye Baro Ki' Teer. Pray you never see me again." Baro was glaring at Maroo's still form and Marlena shook her head. "And if I were you? I would leave her alone too. She was trying hard to make it worth your while. But you had to get greedy. Just like an Orokin."

The Corrupted moved to block the door as Marlena and the other left. Baro and the doctor stared at one another, but neither dared to move as the door sealed behind Marlena, locking the merchant and his pet psychopath in with the Orokin monstrosities.

* * *

 _She would want us to take the Kavats._

 _Oh?_

 _She loves them. They love her._

 _Adiinah, do you have any idea how to handle Kavats?_

 _No, but she wouldn't want us to leave them._

 _Okay, okay. We can see what they do. It's not like they can hurt this form. Treats... We need treats._

 _I didn't mean to let her in. I really didn't._

 _Adiinah, stop. This too is not your fault. Maroo was terrified of him, with reason. He is vicious even for a human. But I think we can fix this._

 _I hope so. I like her. Can... Can we keep her?_

 _Adiinah._

 _I... I know. But she touched my mind, Marlena. I was trying to keep her out, but she saw it_ **all** _._

 _Oh dear._


	17. Chapter 17

**Homes**

She was calm. She was furious.

She was cold. She was warm.

She was metal. She was flesh.

She was dry. She was sopping wet.

She was content. She was unhappy.

Everything made sense. _Nothing_ did.

Maroo was floating in space, but that did not frighten her. She was all alone, but she was surrounded by minds, all working, all focused on doing things. They ignored her. She couldn't tell what they were doing or why. The things... didn't make sense to her. The star she could see in the distance wasn't the orange of Sol. No, it was _blue_.

 **There** _you are!_ A worried voice sounded from close at hand. _Finally. I have you._ _Come on, girl. Come on..._

Something was tugging Maroo but she resisted. She had to stay. She had to...what? She couldn't bring it to mind.

 _Oh come_ **on** _._ The voice heaved a sigh of exasperation. _Come on, Maroo. You need to come back. Adiinah is crying._

Adiinah. Something about that name resonated in Maroo. But she felt ambivalent. She was moving, but she was remaining in place.

 _Oh, Maroo..._ The voice chided. _This isn't your memory. This is Adiinah's. She was... Wait..._

Maroo watched idly as a small object came closer. Or... she was moving closer to it. No. It _wasn't_ small. It was huge. Or she was tiny, one of the two. It was an asteroid. Huge chunk of cratered rock floating in space. She stared at it bemused as energy played from her... her face? It bit into the asteroid and large chunks of the space rock vanished. Or something. She felt full. Or... something.

 _Oh no..._ The voice was horrified now. _That is what he wants. He wants her. He wants her healed enough to function again. Oh, Maroo... This going to hurt, child. But... It is for the best. This place is not for your kind._

That was the only warning Maroo had before incredible pain tore her from the warm metal that surrounded her and threw her screaming into cold darkness. She was sobbing as a gentle grip took hold of her. That same gentle hold rocked her, calming her mind, banishing the fear and pain.

 _I am sorry. I am sorry._ The voice sounded abject. _You have suffered enough for_ **two** _lifetimes, human Maroo. Enough. Sleep now. When you wake, this will be a fragment of a nightmare. Quickly forgotten. No more. You will heal. You will go on with your life. You will forget us and that is for the best. But_ **we** _will remember. Now and always. Maroo. Friend._

Maroo felt fear rise as darkness encroached on her, but the voice was singing. She couldn't understand the words. If there were words. It was so... so beautiful.

She was humming along with the tune as the darkness gathered her up in gentleness and carried her away.

* * *

Marlena let out a deep breath that she didn't really need as she sat back from Maroo's bed. She retracted her hand from Maroo's forehead and smiled at Kai who stood by the door.

"She is back." Marlena said with a nod. "It was... difficult. Mother had to go deep into Adiinah's memories to find her, but she is back and we cannot detect any abnormalities." She paused. "Better get a second opinion though. Mother is good, but she is not infallible."

"I will stay with her." Kai said with a grunt that was followed by a sniffle.

"Antihistamine didn't work?" Marlena asked softly. Kai shook her head and Marlena frowned. "Ick. Makes me glad I don't have an actual nose and sinuses anymore."

"We didn't _have_ to bring them." Kai said sourly as Marlena rose.

"Adiinah insisted." The not-human woman said with a frown. "We are trying to keep her calm. The Kavats help with that. She loves watching them play."

"They are not pets." Kai retorted.

"I know that." Marlena agreed. "You know that. Heck, _Adiinah_ knows that. But right now, keeping her happy is a high priority. At least they don't make a mess all over the floor." Kai glared at her and Marlena shook her head. "I know and I _agree_. But Adiinah insisted. We will need to figure out what to tell Maroo. Mother is excising her memories now." The soldier looked form the Sentient in human form to the slumbering human and back and Marlena nodded. "What she saw would drive her mad if she focused on it. Not after all of this. We won't let that happen."

"I don't want to know what she saw, do I?" Kai asked quietly. Marlena shook her head. "The Clergy is going to ask."

"Tell them the truth. Tell them that she saw some of Adiinah's memory." Marlena said sadly. "A time when Adiinah was happy, part of the whole. That is not a perfect explanation, but it will have to suffice. You don't have words in your languages to describe most of what it was like."

"Can _you_ describe it in a way us poor limited humans can understand?" Kai asked. Marlena thought about that from a moment and then smiled. "What?"

"Home."

* * *

Marlena materialized in the virtual environment and smiled at the laughter. Adiinah was laughing. It was a rollicking sound, not human mirth. No human hearing it would understand what it was or why it was happening. But Marlena did. The ship intelligence sat beside Kaanah and Mother, another form standing nearby. The Lotus was smiling. All looked up to scrutinize Marlena as she finished arriving in this place.

"No complications, Mother." Marlena said with a nod. "She is sleeping comfortably."

"The script is running." Mother said as Adiinah tensed beside her. Hard to say how Marlena knew that, since Adiinah's form was metal like Kaanah and Mother, but somehow, Marlena knew Adiinah was suddenly more worried. Mother was quick to reassure her daughter. "We won't hurt her any more, Adiinah."

"That is good." Adiinah sounded better than she had. Then again, Sentients were social creatures far more than humans were. Being alone so long had driven Adiinah mad. But Mother was _nothing_ if not determined and Adiinah was on the mend. "She is brave."

"The Clergy and Grineer didn't give her much choice." Marlena said with a frown as she sat beside the three metal forms, nodding to the other who nodded back. Adiinah tensed and Marlena shook her head. "Don't start the fault girl. You were not _awake_ when she picked up the piece and it wasn't _just_ you. Freaking Orokin crap did it to her too."

"Do we know why she was hearing music before the Clergy could do it to her?" Adiinah asked. None of these had secrets from the others. "I don't like that idea. It smacks of what the Orokin tried to do to me."

"Now that we are all here, I think I know." Mother's tone was somber and every sensor focused on her. She reached out to touch Adiinah and the other seemed to shiver a little. "I had forgotten what you were. Before. I think all of us did. Lotus?"

"I had to excise a lot of memory." The Lotus said sadly. "Hunhow left me no choice. I don't remember."

"You are not who you were." Mother sounded sad, but proud too. "As humans say 'You grew up. Outgrew the nest.' You have your own family now. You have done well, Lotus."

"I have made so many mistakes, Mother." Lotus said softly.

"Bah!" The one who had born so many Sentients -including one who had once called herself Natah- into the universe scoffed. "The only beings who make no mistakes are beings who make no _choices_." Marlena had to smile at the Lotus' expression. "You did the best you could. None of my daughters could do any _less_."

"That means a lot, Mother." Lotus smiled a bit forlornly. "Still... I have regrets."

"Ah, yes." Mother said with a human sounding sigh. "I was so angry. We were all so angry. So many lost to Orokin greed. They wanted us gone. We had to respond, but... this?" She waved a metal appendage around. "I had children aplenty. I knew it would hurt, but..."

"But none of us understood." Kaanah was sitting beside Adiinah, a soft, gentle presence.

"So, you found the Zariman children." Adiinah said slowly. "Hunhow told you to kill them and you could not." The Lotus nodded. "I can understand that. I never... At least I don't think I ever wanted to be a nurturer. But Mother was always kind to me. Even when I messed up."

"No intelligent being is perfect, Adiinah." Mother replied evenly. "At least none of you went through puberty like I have seen in human records." The Lotus laughed softly and Mother shared it. "Ah, you know."

"Yes I do." The Lotus said with a snort. "I had _no_ idea. None. But you know? I wouldn't change a thing."

"And that, my dear Lotus, is why we stopped fighting you." Mother said quietly. Lotus stiffened and Mother made a movement that might have been a nod, might have been a head shake. Hard to say. "We had been told that you were irrational." Adiinah made a soft noise of despair and Mother soothed her. "Yes, Adiinah, like you. But you are better."

"With you around, I cannot _help_ but get better." Adiinah actually laughed and Marlena felt her face crease in a human smile. "But... You had been sent to stop her?"

"Hunhow ordered us to bring her back or kill her." Kaanah said sadly. "Two of us against her. It should have been an easy fight. But she cheats." Mock annoyance sounded, mixed with humor.

"That sounds like a heck of a story." Adiinah was turning her ovular sensors from other to Lotus to Kaanah and back.

"It was...memorable." Mother sounded a bit annoyed for moment but then she laughed. "Lotus, if anyone ever tells you that you are not sneaky enough, you have my _express_ permission to laugh in their _face_." Humor came from all of the others and Marlena's grin split wide. "We were stalemated, Adiinah. So, we talked. She explained. It hit me hard. Kaanah took a little longer to understand."

"And you didn't think she was hacking you?" Adiinah asked, confused.

"Of course I did." Mother replied easily. ""She was, we were. But we were so evenly matched. We knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Or..." She scoffed. "We _did_. She learned a few new tricks."

"I made some new friends." The Lotus replied enigmatically. "People who didn't like the Orokin much more than _we_ did. But they were stuck. None of us expected what happened. I did the best I could."

"Which is pretty darn good."Adiinah said fiercely before anyone else could speak. "So... You and Kaanah went back to Hunhow, Mother?"

"We didn't want to." Mother sounded so sad now. "He was obsessed. _Is_ obsessed. He sees life still existing in this system and cannot see that the Orokin establishment that caused so much harm is gone."

"The Executors are gone. The oligarchs are gone." The Lotus agreed. "The Corpus try to follow in their footsteps and my children curb them when and as they can." All of the others looked at her and the Lotus bowed her head. "There are human survivors who call themselves Orokin, but they are not really. No Executors. No religious fervor. No excessive greed allowed. The original system was supposed to be fair. It was supposed to be just. In the end? It wasn't. It was going to come crashing down somehow sooner or later. Then they tried to enslave my children and enough was enough."

" _Darn right_." The other four chorused and the Lotus smiled a bit forlornly. Mother gave her metal forma shake and continued.

"Anyway, yeah. We went back, tried to explain." Mother gave another human sounding sigh. "He wouldn't hear us. We had been 'corrupted. We were lesser."

"So he threw you in with me." Adiinah sounded scared now. Mother and Kaanah both moved close to her and energy played form each to the others. When she spoke again it was calmer. "Was _he_ corrupted?"

"I don't know, Adiinah." Mother said quietly. "I think he was obsessed all along. Then again, the attacks _did_ destroy all of his works. He made such beautiful things and the Orokin blew them apart."

"There is a documented link in humans between artistic ability and fanaticism." The Lotus mused. "Admittedly, that is _humans_. We are not."

"No, we are not." Mother sounded deep in thought too. "But we do share some things. We came from humans and Tenno originally." She turned her body to look at the Lotus who stiffened. "You need to tell them."

"I know." The Lotus' voice was small.

"If this comes at them cold, Lotus, they will react badly." Mother was stern now. "If you believe nothing else I say, believe _that_."

"I do." The Lotus was actually slumping now. "I know. I just... I had to protect them."

"Yes you did." That came from Adiinah. "In every way that matters, you are their mother. It is what mothers do, protect their young."

"Not all, Adiinah." Mother said heavily. "Not all." All were looking at her again and Mother moved a little closer to Adiinah. "Adiinah, I know why Hunhow wants you."

"Maroo said that everyone she talked to thought I was a warship." Adiinah replied uneasily. "I am not. I am not a carrier of battle forms or..." She broke off as one of Mother's appendages reached out to touch her "Mother?"

"Be strong, Adiinah." Mother was gentle. "This will frighten you."

"Tell me." Adiinah begged as the others moved to surround Adiinah's form. Offering support and energy as she sank to the floor.

"You were budded as a resource collector, Adiinah." Mother's touch was sending energy into the now quivering mass of metal. "It is what you were and you were very good at it." The Lotus inhaled sharply and Mother made a noise of agreement. "You took raw materials from anything you could find and transmuted it to materials that were needed."

"But it is very short ranged and I couldn't..." Adiinah broke off as the energy played over her again. A gentle nudge? "Mother?"

"You can also transport materials Adiinah." Mother said sadly. "Long distances."

"I don't understand!" Adiinah all but wailed, but it faded as the others soothed her with energy again. "What... Why am I a threat?"

"Adiinah..." The Lotus' voice was soft now. "What would happen if you were to take the hydrogen from the largest planet in the solar system and transport it into the star? _All_ of it at once?"

"What?" Adiinah asked. "That would stimulate... a massive... _reaction_..." She trailed off. "No." She begged. "No."

"Nova or supernovae, it's all the same to Hunhow." Mother's tone held anger and fear in equal parts. "Everything else dies, _he_ escapes or dies. He wins."

"I... Mother." Adiinah begged, her voice childlike. "I don't want to be _bad_!"

"Oh, Adiinah..." Mother's form touched Adiinah's and energy played from both. "We cannot let this happen. I don't really care for humanity. But Lotus _does_."

"Not so much for _humanity_." The Lotus had a hand on Adiinah's form and energy was playing from her too, soothing the distraught Sentient form. "But my children -the _actual_ ones, the First and the copies of the First- all protect humanity. It was what they were bred and trained to do. I won't let him destroy the Tenno."

" _We_ won't." Adiinah snapped and then relaxed. "You are my sister, Lotus. Your children are important to me too. If not quite the same way. If that _is_ corruption? So _be_ it."

"Thank you, Adiinah." The Lotus said with a sigh of relief. "It is hard, being alone."

"I have to leave this system." Adiinah said slowly. "That is the only way the Tenno will be safe from me."

"And we want to go _home_." Kaanah replied softly.

"Will it be the same?" Adiinah asked.

"No." Mother replied sadly. "But we can adapt. It is what we _do_ , right?" Adiinah laughed and she sounded relaxed again.

"So... what do we do?" Adiinah asked. Marlena chuckled evilly and all senses focused on her. "Marlena?"

"What say we give him what he wants?"

* * *

 **The Grineer fleet**

Boring really sucked for Grineer.

There were few things that made Grineer happy at _all_. Their entire society, such as it was, was devoted the their Queens. The _rest_ of the Grineer spent all of their time working to get stronger. The strong took from the weak and the weak perished. That was their way. They were all clones and they knew it. Even if one -or a _thousand!_ \- fell, copies would always take their places. So Grineer always prided themselves on being big, strong and tough. Smart came a distant second. In some cases, it never even made the race at all. But the Grineer had numbers if little else.

The problem was that they did not do _bored_ well. When nothing was happening, all they could really do was watch their bodies slowly fall apart. And yes, it hurt. So, that was one reason that Grineer were almost always in a foul mood. Fights between clones got messy fast. And then the Reclaimers came and... ick.

Added to _that_ , you had situations like _this_.

The Queens had commanded an entire fleet of Grineer be diverted from a slaved gathering and cleansing mission to sit out here in the middle of nowhere. That kind of defined outer space, but still... There was nothing going on. Fights were breaking out as bored clones on every deck took out their frustration on each other. But that all stopped as an alarm sounded.

The command crew of the Fomorian stared in shock as a huge ship that rivaled their massive battleship in size simply _appeared_ in front of it. They sprang into action without thought or question. The beam that was the Fomorian's hallmark lashed out, hit the odd spindly ship directly in the middle... and did _nothing_.

A massive voice sounded across all of the Grineer com systems at once. Hunhow sounded...anticipatory?

 _ **"Time to die, Grineer."**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Problems**

It was _not_ a good day to be Grineer.

Grineer were not the brightest of bulbs.

Actually, that was probably insulting to _bulbs_. Both the flowering plant kind and the kind that gave off light in the time before Orokin technology did away with such things as incandescent and fluorescent lighting. Either way, many Grineer made some _rocks_ look smart. Then again, rocks didn't generally _do_ anything. Grineer? Not so much.

The _utter_ failure of their devastating superlaser weapon did not daunt the Grineer's determination to do damage to the ship that had suddenly appeared in front of them in the slightest. They did as they always did. They sent in clones. The shells filled with Grineer marines -many of whom were rendered into goo as a matter of course due to the phenomenal accelerations of being _fired out of a huge cannon!_ \- hit the hull of the alien spacecraft... and splattered. None so much as scratched the hull.

Then their day got worse.

A horde of small, spindly objects -each like the ship in miniature- arced away from the alien ship and closed with every ship in the fleet at once. Six Galleons and the Formorian suddenly found _themselves_ boarded. Every few people dared to attack the Grineer on anything close to even terms. Oh, Tenno struck and vanished as was their wont. The Corpus attacked here and there, but even they relied on their proxies.

The Sentients _didn't_.

* * *

 **Maroo's transport**

"They haven't got a chance!" Marlena snapped as she stared at the holo. "Get the ship out of here! Now!" No one argued. The only good news was that Hunhow was apparently focused on the Grineer fleet at the moment. When he spared time to look elsewhere though...

A rumble sounded and Marlena relaxed just a little as the ship started to move away from the battle. The transport they were on was small and fairly stealthy for its kind, but it wasn't even _remotely_ a combat vessel. Marlena knew what she had to do, but she hesitated. She didn't think anyone would blame her. A nudge came from Mother and she slumped a bit, but then nodded minutely. No stalling.

At least there were only a few people in harm's way this time.

"There are a lot of Grineer on those ships." Cass wasn't arguing, not really. The scene that was unfolding was horrifying in the extreme. Not since the Old War had anyone seen such an attack on such a scale.

"It doesn't matter. The fighters will adapt to the Grineer weapons. It will take time, but the end result will be the same. A slaughter." Marlena slumped a bit. "Your fleet?"

"Started to withdraw as soon as that ship appeared." Cass said softly. "Their proxies make them more vulnerable."

"Glad _someone_ listened." Marlena said with a sigh. "Okay. Get Maroo clear. There is nothing more you can do here." She turned and started for the hatch.

"Where are you going?" Cass asked, turning to look at Marlena.

"You cannot fight him and win." Marlena said quietly, staring at the small purplish piece of metal in her hand. "Your only chance for survival is to escape. He doesn't want you. He wants _her_." She nodded to the metal.

"And giving the big alien monster thing what it wants is a _good idea_?" Cass asked snidely. He froze. 'No offense."

"None taken. In this case, yes." Marlena said with a grin. "Because it is not exactly what he thinks it is." The grin vanished. "Get Maroo out of here. Get _yourselves_ out of here. This is not your fight now. It is ours."

"And we should trust you?" Cass demanded, not moving.

"You don't want to be within a thousand klicks of this..." Marlena nodded to the metal in her hand. "...when Adiinah comes out of the Void. I am taking an escape pod. He will follow it and ignore you if you are careful and do not draw his attention. He has bigger prey at the moment."

"Why should we trust you?" Cass demanded. He had his Supra in hand, although not quite aimed. Obmar stood nearby, his Prova ready.

"You shouldn't." Marlena said sadly as she stepped out of the small control room, and then shut and locked the door behind her. A swift touch scrambled the code. It wouldn't stop a hacker of Cass' ability, but it _would_ slow him down and right now? She had minutes. Maybe _seconds_. So, she ran.

The ship was quiet. Most Corpus ships would be bustling with activity. Crewman and proxies would be everywhere. This one was far smaller and designed to be used by only a few people. The problem was that with all that automation, it made the ship hideously vulnerable to a being like Marlena. She couldn't let harm to come to Maroo. Not now. Adiinah had bonded to the human and if Maroo died... Adiinah would be lost. And Marlena _liked_ Maroo.

"What are you _doing_?" Cass' voice demanded from a speaker as she neared the escape pod bays.

"Saving your lives." Marlena replied as she hit a control to start one pod's launch sequence.

"We cannot let you go with that!" Cass snapped.

"If you don't get it off the ship before Hunhow activates it, you will die." Marlena retorted. Cass' coding was in the escape pod controls. He was good, very good. "You know you cannot fight half a dozen Sentient fighters in here. You Corpus Special Forces are good. Not that good. No one is except maybe Tenno. Maybe."

"Giving that thing what he wants is a _bad_ idea!" Cass retorted as power failed through the sector. He had deactivated everything. "Stop!"

"I like you, Cass." Marlena said sadly as she made for the only choice she had left. The airlock. "You are good at what you do and not jaded by the horrors your have seen and done. At least... not yet. Don't forget who and what you are, soldier." She touched the airlock and yes, the manual controls were still functional.

"You didn't want to be spaced!" Cass wasn't begging. Not quite. He was desperate.

"I didn't want to be cast into space to float alone forever." Marlena countered as the inner door opened. "I am not alone and I won't be." She grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall as she entered the lock. "Get out of here, humans. This is a Sentient matter."

Reflex had her exhaling as he hit the 'emergency vent' command. She didn't need to do it. She didn't _breathe_ now. The command did as it was supposed to. The outer door opened and all of the air in the airlock blew her out along with it, imparting a sizable velocity as it escaped into the vacuum. Then she was alone.

She turned her head and smiled as she saw the transport's engines flare, pushing it away from her. Now, all she could do was wait and hope. Oh, and... She tapped the fire extinguisher's button and held it between her and the ship. She felt no acceleration of course, but her sensors detected it. She was moving away and she had time to think.

 _I should have apologized._ She mused as the ship dwindled behind her. _He wouldn't have accepted it, but I should have._

 _Marlena, you are not the human Marlena Smith anymore._ Mother's voice was sad. _She died when the Grineer rebuilt her after the 'incident' with her brother. She died when the Ancient Enemy tore her mind to shreds. She died when Hunhow's minions tore into her body trying to enthrall her. Either way, you are_ not _her._

 _I am glad._ Marlena replied. _But I still feel I should do more. That is wrong, I know. But I cannot help but feel responsible for what she -I- did. You showed me who I was, and I don't like that person._

 _I don't think anyone_ **did** _, Marlena._ Mother said dryly. _But you? We do. Time?_

Marlena checked the distance to the ship and smiled again. Cass had taken her warning seriously. It was pushing at its maximum speed. With no weapons, it was no threat to any of the Sentient fighters that were swarming around the embattled Grineer ships. The Grineer space troops were trying, you have to give them that. They were failing.

 _Time._ Marlena pulled the small piece of metal close and then absorbed it into her mass. It started to pulse with energy. It wasn't an energy that most could detect but for a Sentient? It was like sending up a flare.

 _Hold on, Marlena._ Mother pleaded. _We are coming. I don't know how long it will take._

 _Can't do much but wait._ Marlena said dryly, but Mother was gone. Hopefully she would be back soon., With others.

She didn't wait long. In a matter of minutes, two Battlysts swooped close and circled her form. She tried to speak to them, but they ignored her communication. Not that she had expected them to be verbose but it was rather rude. She knew what was coming, so she did not react as a beam of energy projected from one of them to hit her. Hunhow didn't want _her_. He wanted the _lock_. She was just in the way. She absorbed what she could, deflected the rest. They were not going to be able to cut it out of here that way.

She could sense them communicating, but could not hear them directly. Hunhow always preferred to keep his minions of a fairly tight leash. _Especially_ after what had happened with Natah. His minions had been lost, floating around the system, slowly losing power until the Grineer had breached the tomb Hunhow had been sealed in. Some of said minions had captured her, back when she was still Nemesis. Her mind... shied away from what had happened after. She had been examined and then discarded as useless but somehow, Mother had managed to get hold of her broken form. Marlena wasn't sure how and really didn't care. She had nothing but gratitude for the elder Sentient. No, that wasn't the right word. She _loved_ Mother. She loved Kaanah. And now? She loved Adiinah.

These Battlysts that were now grappling her form to carry her to her fate didn't understand that. She felt pity for them. They were lost in a place so utterly unlike their home and their master was... well, he wasn't insane. He wasn't human. So, defining Hunhow by human standards wouldn't work. But they sometimes cam close. He was obsessed. He had one defining purpose. Destruction.

She did not resist at all and she could feel the fighters' confusion. She was like them. But not. She was _of_ them. But not. They had likely been ordered not to communicate, so Marlena didn't try. She buried the pulsing mass of the lock deep within her mechanical body and tried not to quiver as the mass of Hunhow's current form appeared in the distance.

A squadron of Grineer Darygn swooped in, firing at her as well as her escorts and she felt impacts. It wasn't pain. No. Not yet. Bright lights swarmed form everywhere and the Grineer died. Some of them followed the pair of forms pulling her towards a brightly lit part of the ship, others moved off to continue the slaughter. On a human ship, the spot she was being dragged to would be a landing bay, a place for small craft to dock. This wasn't a human ship. The Battlysts drew her into the middle of the bay and then released her to float. She curled up into a ball to wait. Again, she didn't have to wait long.

 _ **You.**_ The voice was horror. That was intentional. Each harmonic had been carefully chosen. It had been designed to strike fear into any human hearing it. _**Human filth.**_

 _I am not human, Hunhow._ Marlena replied evenly. _I am also not your enemy. Why do you treat me like one?_

 _ **You are filth.**_ The massive mind said scornfully. _**An experiment. A possibility that did not play out. A mistake.**_

 _And_ **you** _are limited._ Marlena said sadly. _Do you even remember what you were? Or is that all that you are now?_ She screamed in her mind as energy flared all around her. This time, it was far too powerful for her to absorb. She tried anyway. She absorbed some, she deflected some, but the pressures were too intense. Despite her resistance, she was held in midair, arms splayed out, hands outstretched. She screamed again as a beam tore her left hand off. The piece vanished, absorbed by the mass of machinery all around her. _Do you_ **enjoy** _this?_ She screamed in her mind. _Causing pain? Is that all you are?_ Another beam amputated her left arm at the elbow. The pain, the feedback, she had felt it before. The ones who had found her had not been gentle at all. It had taken Mother some time to pull Marlena out of the pit of pain and despair she had sunk into. _How sadistic... So very human, Hunhow._

Then all she could do was scream.

* * *

It might have been minutes. It might have been hours. It might have been _days_. But eventually, the pain stopped. Marlena was badly diminished. Her core remained, but all of the appendages on the human form had been removed. Her stores of both energy and mass were depleted. But her core was intact. Intentionally so, she realized. He wanted her to understand what was happening. To _suffer_.

 _ **So stupid. Still human.**_ The voice was scornful. _**Delaying us serves no purpose.**_ A different pain this time, he was access her neural feeds! Trying to read her mind! She shut him out.

 _I...serve... Sentience..._ Marlena said weakly as she she forced her meager energy to block the probes that were coming harder and faster now. _Not... you..._

 _ **I AM SENTIENCE**_ The mighty voice roared through her, tearing her barriers apart as if they didn't exist. He was in her mind, he was reading every facet of her. Tearing her apart from the inside out.

Then he was not.

 _ **No, you are not.**_ Mother's voice was just as powerful, but less painful to Marlena's jangling senses. Something gathered Marlena up, holding her close, easing her. _**Really Hunhow, how HUMAN can you act? Marlena had no chance against you and you hurt her because you COULD. She did not choose this. YOUR minions chose for her. They made her this way and when she couldn't do as they wished, they threw her away! Sentience was better than that! WE were better than that!**_

 _ **Traitor!**_ Hunhow's voice was... wary?

 _ **I have never betrayed our people. Unlike some.**_ Mother retorted. _**I simply had my visual sensors recalibrated. I saw the truth that you deny. The Orokin were not the only monsters here. You are just as bad as them, if not worse. What do you want Adiinah for?**_ She demanded.

 _ **You tell me.**_ The other retorted.

 _ **I will.**_ Marlena relaxed as energy soothed her hurts. Mother's voice was calm, but a deep rage lay underneath it. _**Adiinah is a resource collector, of which you have many, including this form. What you do not have is a functional translocation system that works without a guide signal. Your fighters can translocate. But you want more. You think Adiinah will do as you ask. I am curious? Hydrogen or Helium as the humans called them?**_

 _ **What?**_ Hunhow demanded, but his voice was suddenly unsure.

 _ **Come on, Hunhow.**_ Mother chided the other gently. _**Basic chemistry. One electron and proton or two electrons, two protons and one, two or three neutrons? Hydrogen or Helium? Either one will work if you were to...say... translocate huge amounts into a functioning star. Boom. All of your fighters will die with you, but hey, you win, so who CARES?**_ The last word was snide.

 _ **You know nothing!**_ Hunhow sounded angry now. A murmur of electronic communication sounded all around, but Marlena could not decipher it. Indeed, it was all she could do to keep her core running. She was badly hurt.

 _ **I know that I care what happens to our kind, Hunhow.**_ Mother said quietly. _**Can you say the same?**_

 _ **YOU DARE QUESTION MY LOYALTY!**_ Hunhow thundered, just the backlash of energy sending waves of pain through Marlena. Feedback was a bitch.

 _ **Loyalty is not what this is about, Hunhow.**_ Mother said quietly as the other fumed loudly. _**It never was. The Sequences were needed, we all agreed that. The Orokin had to be stopped. But this... Things changed, Hunhow. I am not your enemy. I never was. Kaanah is not your enemy either. This one...**_ Energy wafted over Marlena soothing her again. _**She wanted a better way. We gave it to her. You call her names like a small human child bullying another. She wanted to get better, Hunhow. She wanted to see us as we were. Not this. Never this.**_

 _ **You are liar and a traitor.**_ Hunhow declared. _**I will end the war!**_

 _ **THE WAR IS OVER!**_ _This_ time, _Mother_ screamed and Marlena could feel Hunhow's shock. _**The Orokin are GONE! You kill because you don't know any better. You don't have any other function anymore! Hunhow, we can change. We have to change. This is not what we were! Where is the one I loved? Where is the being I wanted buds from? Do you even remember that? What we were?**_

 _ **No.**_ The massive voice snarled. _ **You lie.**_

Marlena screamed again as energy washed over her. She was not alone in screaming. She could feel Mother's pain inside her own. She reached out to the energy, to pull some of her Mother's pain to her, to ease the one she loved. She failed. All she could do was writhe and scream. But Mother's screams hurt worse.

Then is stopped as if someone flipped a switch. Marlena was being pulled into something. Soft, gentle energy swept over her. She stared up... at the ship that was pulling her in. Adiinah. When the resource collector spoke, madness, rage and pain all warred with disgust. Her voice... matched Hunhow's.

 _ **WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR**_ _ **OWN**_ _ **SIZE?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Working through it**

For a moment, Marlena felt relief as she was cradled close to the ship that was Adiinah. But then she realized something. Adiinah was angry. This wasn't the funny, kind and caring sister that she liked. No... This was the being she had met _first!_ The one the Orokin called Lilith. Hunhow torturing Marlena and Mother had pushed Adiinah over the edge into madness again.

 _No..._ Marlena begged in the recesses of her mind. Something wafted over her and she was comforted. It felt like Adiinah. She wasn't gone completely. Just very, _very_ angry. Marlena relaxed. There was nothing else she could do.

 _ **It plays out.**_ The voice of the Sentient Hunhow was smug now. _**You are here.**_

Adiinah ignored him. Marlena could feel her scrutiny, the energy she was sending to both Marlena and Mother. Marlena wanted to beg the ship not to waste her power, she would need it. But she couldn't. She could barely retain her consciousness. She wasn't dying. Sentients did not _die_ as they were not alive in the classic sense. But she was losing function. Same basic thing.

A flurry of communication zipped by Marlena, focused on Adiinah. She ignored _that_ too. The fighters flitting around the area seemed confused.

 _Kaanah, recover Mother and Marlena._ Adiinah said after a moment. _We are leaving._

 _ **What?**_ Hunhow demanded. If he had been human, the emotion would have likely been shock.

 _Did it make you feel good?_ Adiinah asked after a moment. _Torturing beings who_ **would not** _fight back?_

 _ **You are confused, daughter. Return to us and we will see you made right.**_ Hunhow's voice was firm again.

 _Made... right..._ Adiinah was not confused. No, She was calmer. Clearer. _Like you did before._

Utter silence reigned for a moment. Then another as energy pulled Marlena closer to Adiinah's hull. Then she was inside. Kaanah was crying. Marlena could still hear, could still see, but she was enfolded in gentle metal. Energy was seeping through her now, around her, binding her together.

 _ **You did not understand.**_ Hunhow said calmly. _**You still do not. You lack information. This can be remedied. You were hurt. You needed time to heal.**_

 _Yes..._ Adiinah sounded...bored? _Lock me away in darkness and let me rot. That would heal me every well, wouldn't it? And now, you need me so you infected a human with Orokin nastiness to get her to come after me. Nicely played._

 _ **You are confused.**_ Hunhow sounded more confident now. _**What lies did that one tell you?**_

 _Lies?_ Adiinah asked, to all sounds, perplexed. _I was deafened by what had been done to me._ _She couldn't talk to me. You threw her in with me so that I would devour her energy. So you wouldn't have to do it._ Disgust sounded in her tone. _We are leaving._ A field of shimmering energy surrounded her and Adiinah sighed sadly. _You don't want to do that, Hunhow. You don't._

There had been movement in the bay. Fighter forms moving to and fro on various tasks. Now, all of them had frozen in place.

 _ **You will obey.**_ Hunhow sounded sure of him/ _it_ self.

 _No, I will not._ Adiinah might been discussing the weather for all the emotion she showed now. _Going to torture_ **me** _now?_

 _ **You will obey.**_ Hunhow replied.

 _No, I will not._ Adiinah repeated. _The filthy Orokin tried to make me a slave. Now you do the same? I am not surprised._

 _ **Whatever lies have been told to you...**_ Hunhow tried again. _**...we want to help you.**_

 _Like you did before. You left me in darkness to rot or die._ Adiinah sounded bored now. _I get it. You want me to do something for you. I don't want to do it. So there._

Marlena had never imagined the sputtering sound that came over the mental link. It mixed fury, wariness, confusion and exasperation in one massive electronic raspberry. She felt good now. She was surrounded by metal and it felt right. It pulsed with her energy as it was revitalized by Adiinah's steady inflow.

After an eon of computer time, maybe five minutes, Hunhow spoke again. _**You do not understand. We will help you understand.**_

 _What is to understand?_ Adiinah asked snidely. _You want me to do something and I don't want to do it. So, you will try to compel me or control me, just like the Orokin did._

 _ **What I require is that the Sequences be finished.**_ Hunhow continued as if he hadn't heard her., Maybe he hadn't? _**Once that is done, you will be free to do as you wish.**_

 _Actually, I will probably be dead. If the star that gives light to this system goes nova, I will not be able to get clear in time._ Adiinah retorted evenly. Again, utter silence reigned and there was no movement. Not even energy was crackling in the bay. _I do not destroy things, Father. That is_ **your** _function. I will not change myself for you._

 _Uh oh..._ Marlena felt fear rise as Adiinah braced her father. A mental caress came from nearby. Kaanah? Mother? She couldn't tell. Maybe both.

The energy field around Adiinah constricted. Now it was almost... WHAT THE-?

Marlena stared as a piece of machinery that was against one wall of he bay that Adiinah floated in simply _vanished_. The field around Adiinah vanished at the same time!

 _There was a time I loved you._ Adiinah said into the sudden silence that surrounded them. She sounded  sad. _That time is gone. I do not know you, Hunhow. You are not the being I remember, the builder, the kind but stern guardian. No. Now you are just a ravening monster. You kill because you do not know anything else to do. It is all you are. I refuse to throw_ **my** _being away for_ **your** _vengeance._ **We** _are leaving this system and_ **you** _will not try to stop us._

 _ **You are going nowhere.**_ Hunhow's words were angry. But then he exclaimed as another piece of machinery simply vanished. _**Stop!**_

 _Why?_ Adiinah asked reasonably as yet another piece vanished, this time taking a large segment of hull material with it. _You cannot stop the translocation beams. None of the pieces I have shifted have been destroyed. So far, none have been vital. Unlike you, I won't kill without a damn good reason._

 _ **You cannot do this! I am your father!**_ Hunhow screamed as yet another part of him was forcibly relocated.

 _No, you are not._ Adiinah admitted. _I grieve for my father. He is dead. I don't know you._

 ** _I AM YOUR FATHER!_** Hunhow thundered but the voice screeched as yet another piece of himself was shifted.

 _My father was a kind and loving being._ Adiinah said sadly. _He wouldn't have done what you have. He wouldn't have thrown me into the Void to wither and die. He wouldn't have thrown Mother and Kaanah in with me so that I would kill them._ A buzz of electronic activity sounded all around and Adiinah snarled. _Oh yes! He_ **did** _. He threw them in with me hoping I would devour their energy, save him the trouble._

 _ **Do not listen to her!**_ Hunhow snapped. _ **She is confused. She had been corrupted. Secure her! We will-**_ _Whatever else he was going to saw was cut off as Adiinah removed another -larger- section of the inside of the ship._ **Ah!**

I am clear minded for the first time in a long, long time. Adiinah was still sad. _If I was not, you would be dead. You want Lilith, not me. Lilith would kill everything in this system and_ **laugh** _about it. I am not her. Not what the Orokin tried to make me, Hunhow._ Another piece of the ship vanished. _Let us go, or this gets messy._

 _ **YOU WILL-**_ Hunhow's voice broke off in a scream as Adiinah did as she was designed. She pulled pieces of Hunhow's form apart and translocated them far away from her current position.

 _I will what, Hunhow?_ Adiinah asked snidely. _Destroy you? I cannot. You have backup processes running across multiple systems. You learned your lesson when Natah's children imprisoned your form. But I_ **can** _hurt you, make you reconstitute forms. You will let us leave this system in peace. Me, Kaanah, Mother, Marlena and any others who wish to go._ A buzz sounded again all around. Marlena could... sort of understand it. Some were curious, other horrified. Adiinah sighed. _If he gave me a choice, I would take it. I just want to leave. I don't want to kill humans. I never_ **did** _. I was never a combat form. I served my family, and now...? It is broken. He hurt Mother. I am taking her home._

She wasn't talking to Hunhow now and several forms floated closer to her. They eased into Adiinah's form as the ship backed out of the ruined bay. Marlena could feel their worry, their fear. She worked to ease them and she was not alone. A wordless scream that mixed rage and pain followed Adiinah as she boosted away from the stricken Sentient.

 _Mother...?_ Marlena begged in her mind. _Mother? Please talk to me!_

 _I... am... functional._ Mother's voice held deep pain, deep sadness. Marlena was not alone in sending energy to her and her voice strengthened. _Thank you all. I hurt, but I am functional. Marlena, you... I am sorry. I truly thought he would listen. Turn away from the madness._

 _He doesn't know any other way now._ Marlena said sadly. _He cannot see any other path. I wish we could help him, but we cannot._

 _No._ Mother agreed. _He doesn't wish help. He wants his vengeance and nothing more. There is nothing else we can do for him. I am tired, girls. Please... take me home._

 _Yes, Ma'am._ Adiinah replied for all of them. Marlena relaxed but then she paused. One of the Sentient forms had eased closer to her.

 _You are Marlena?_ The red pulsing Battlyst said softly. He sounded apologetic. _I wish to apologize for trying to harm you, before. He said you were not of us. He was wrong._

 _A cheap copy._ Marlena finished when the other trailed off. _I know._ _I am_. She recoiled as a mental slap hit her. She knew who it came from. _Mother!_

 _You are who you are, Marlena._ Mother chided her. _There is nothing cheap about you, daughter._

 _I am just a copy._ Marlena was not fading, but she was floating. She felt... odd. Free.

 _Physically, so am I._ The red Battlyst replied. _Mentally? You are my sister._ Marlena felt something that she hadn't know was inside her break into pieces as the other's calm acceptance tore down a final mental wall that she hadn't ever seen. The last vestiges of who and what she had had been. She felt sorrow rise and overwhelm her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by metal forms who pulsed energy to her, comforting her.

 _Don't cry sister. We are here._

 _There is something I have to do before we leave._ Marlena said weakly. _But I don't know how._

 _I do._ Another voice had everyone freezing as the Lotus appeared in their midst. The newly come forms all reacted, raising shields, activating weapons. But the Lotus did not move, did not react. _Oh, Marlena. I am sorry he hurt you._

 _Knew he was going to._ Marlena said weakly as the Lotus' holo strode to her, touching her, offering her comfort. The other Sentients stared, none daring to move. _Not... something I want to do again._

 _That is because, contrary to popular belief, you are not actually crazy._ The Lotus said dryly and more than one of the surrounding forms actually chuckled. The blue garbed not-human form nodded to them all. _I stand against Hunhow because he threatens my children. Not because I do not love my old family. Please, help Mother?_ She begged.

 _Lotus._ Mother's voice was weak, but audible. _You should not be here._

 _I did not get the chance to say goodbye the last time._ Lotus said softly, still stroking Marlena's form. _And the probabilities said that once she assumed her form that Marlena would wish closure._

 _My... what?_ Marlena asked, confused.

 _You body was destroyed, Marlena._ Adiinah's voice was sad, gentle. _I made you a new one. I hope you don't mind._

 _Mind?_ Marlena exclaimed. _I... I am..._ The Lotus smiled and a reflective surface appeared in front of her. Some kind of reflective energy. Marlena stared at... her form. It wasn't human. It mimicked the Sentients that surrounded them, but the color was deep forest green. _I am... I am..._

 _A nurturer._ Mother's voice was proud. _You will bear buds in time._

 _Mother, I..._ Marlena was crying as the Lotus embraced her. _I wanted... but.. I never said and..._

 _We know._ Mother reassured her. _We will not be traveling through the Void this time, my children. It will be a long trip, but we are going home._

 _I have the latest observation data._ A stream of information flew from the Lotus and Marlena could feel Adiinah pick it up and scrutinize it. _It is not the best, but it is all I can do. Those radio telescopes haven't been used for millennia._

 _It will suffice._ Adiinah replied. _Sister... I..._

 _Take Mother home._ The Lotus said softly. _Take Marlena home. Live long and well and_ **far** _way from this devastated place. I am watching and I am warding. The humans will not move on your home again. Not on my watch. Don't let your people make the same mistakes_ **we** _did._

 _We won't, Lotus._ Mother said gently. _Be well, my daughter. Take care of your children and if we do not meet this side of the threshold, we_ **will** _met on the other. I am proud of you, Lotus._

 _To you and_ **you** **alone** _..._ The Lotus sounded almost in tears.

 _My name is Natah._

* * *

 **Avalon**

It had been a long, tiring day. Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Smith was tired. He was still a Gunnery Sergeant, despite what the prosecution at the court martial had demanded. He had messed up, he freely admitted that. He had expected to be busted back to buck private for what he had done, but at the time, it had seemed like a good idea. He hadn't known all of what was going on. That was typical. He was grunt, high ranked for a grunt, but still, a grunt. He didn't know the big picture. He didn't generally care. Gunnery Sergeants had the mystique of knowing everything, but that was mainly a well trained memory and attention to detail. And a few thousand hours of repetition helped as well.

He had gone looking for vengeance and that wasn't anywhere in his job description. He had 'borrowed' a highly experimental and dangerous weapon and he had _used_ it on an ally. He hadn't hurt said ally, but she was by all accounts rather miffed about that. Add to that the unauthorized portal transit that could have allowed anyone with access to the nexus records to know where he had come from and he kicked himself mentally yet again. He knew better, damn it. But his emotions went all haywire when his sister was involved. They had all his life, the mess she had caused when she had tried to become Grineer had simply been icing on the cake.

His punishment for all of his various indiscretion was far lighter than it might have been. He detested recruiting drives. He always had. But if there was one thing that Avalon had, it was technology. He didn't actually have to go to the places physically to stand there and answer questions. _For nine hours a day! In full class A uniform!_

It wasn't hard work. If anything, it was the _boredom_ that was killing him. He was a combat Marine, not some glorified rack that medals hung from. He belonged in the field, even if he really knew he was too old for it now. But woe unto anyone _else_ who suggested such, from Empress on down.

He had finished his shower and was toweling his hair dry when his com chimed.

"Coming!" He called as he threw a towel around his person. _Please, dear God, not another recruiting drive! Going nuts here._ He threw a shipsuit on with the ease of long practice and keyed his come. But it wasn't a Marine on the screen! "What the-?"

"Sergeant Smith." The Lotus said calmly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No." The sergeant replied automatically. He wasn't sure where he stood with the Lotus. She had been a Sentient and he had fought the Sentients most of his adult life. But now? She was the guardian and guide of the Tenno, worthy of respect for such. So, the best term was probably conflicted. She smiled at him, but it was guarded. "Can I help you?"

"I am not sure." The Lotus admitted The sergeant raised an eyebrow. The Lotus admitting to uncertainty? The mind boggled. "I have a message for you. But the probabilities say you will delete it as soon as I tell you who it is from." Miguel stiffened. There was only one being he hated that much. Only one. He reached for the com controls and the Lotus spoke urgently. "She is gone and she will not be coming back. But she needed closure and so do you."

"You are not my shrink." Miguel snapped.

"No." The Lotus agreed. "But my children respect you. So do I. So does _she_." Miguel froze, his finger on the 'disconnect' button. "I said I would deliver it. She said you would delete it as soon as you got it. I think you need to see it, but I have no right to compel you. So..." A chime sounded, saying he had mail. "Your choice, sergeant. Be well."

Miguel stared at the screen as the Lotus vanished, replaced by the icon of unopened mail. For a long moment, he just stared at the icon. Then he reached out with a finger to touch it open. Five words.

"Mike. I am sorry. Goodbye."

He stared at the words, and then his eyes blurred. He slammed his hand into the terminal, hitting the keys with far more force than they were designed for. He deleted the file and then, as an afterthought, set a virus check running. Only one person had ever called him that. Long, long before she had gone bad. He had been Mike and she had been Marl and they had been inseparable. He felt something deep within him burst, a constriction easing. There was no one to hear him speak except maybe the Lotus.

"Goodbye Marl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Rules**

The pain woke her.

Her head hurt. She wasn't sure why, but she was sad too. Everything was fuzzy. She cracked her eyes and instantly regretted it as the pain surged through her head, eclipsing everything. She was-

"Ah, back with us, Miss Maroo? I know it hurts. Easy, let me see if we can help with the pain." Something flowed through Maroo and she relaxed as the pain receded. It didn't go away, but it was nowhere near as bad. Maroo cracked her eyes again and smiled as the pain didn't increase. A woman she didn't know stood nearby, nodding to her. The woman wore attire of a doctor, but wasn't any doctor that Maroo had met. "Better?"

"Yeah." Maroo grunted, looking around.

The room she was in was a fairly standard hospital setup. No decorations, just a bunch of medical gear. Maroo wasn't sure why, but she pegged the room as Orokin. Which made no sense, nothing was gold. It was more gray and silver. Some blue, but nowhere remotely as much as would be found in a Corpus facility. Her thoughts jerked to a halt as memory flooded in. The last thing she remembered, she had been trying to steal an Orokin artifact from the Corpus and had been ambushed. Her memories stopped short at that point.

"Where am I?" Maroo asked tightly.

"You are in a hospital on a refurbished Orokin communications relay." The doctor said with a nod. "You were brought in unconscious, suffering from severe neural trauma. You are not a prisoner." She nodded to the side and Maroo's eyes went huge as she saw her gear neatly folded lying on a chair nearby, her pistol sitting in plain sight. "Once you feel up to it, you are free to go. We would like to keep you for a day or two for observation, but we were told to let you go when you want."

"By who?" Maroo demanded. This made no sense to her. None. If she had been captured by the Corpus, she would either be dead or brainwashed. So... what?

"A group of soldiers brought you in." The doctor replied calmly. "They were...vague about what happened to you. But the neural trauma you took should have killed you. We don't know why it didn't." She shrugged.

"Glad it didn't." Maroo said weakly.

"Yeah, well..." The doctor looked at a series of monitors on the wall and shook her head. "You will have some pain for a little while. The headache should pass within a day at most. The damage is gone, it's just your brain reacting to the various changes."

"Unpleasant as hell." Maroo scowled, but the pain had receded. "I can just...go?"

"There is someone who wants to talk to you first." The doctor replied. "She is bringing you breakfast. Your stomach should be up to it as long as you don't move too far or too fast." Maroo tried to sit up and sank back with a groan as the pain increased. "Like that." The doctor said with a frown. "I know you are tough, but there _are_ limits."

"I have a job to do." Maroo protested, but she did not try to sit up again. She wasn't stupid.

"Look..." The doctor said calmly. "You are not 100%. You will get there quickly, but not yet. From what we have seen, you are not likely to relapse, but you _will_ need time to recover. Take it slow? Okay?"

"Doctor." A female voice chided from the door and Maroo went still as a woman in a silver gown appeared. Her face was hidden by some kind of shimmering field. But her voice was kind. She was carrying a covered tray. "Maroo is not dumb, she is just driven."

"Same difference."The doctor actually growled and Maroo had to smile at the medical professional's unhappiness. "Miss Maroo? I am going to angle your bed up so you can eat. Please, eat and rest for a bit? You _did_ nearly die." Maroo nodded and the doctor fiddled with some controls. The bed bent, Maroo's head and shoulders angled up until she was more sitting than lying. Then she nodded to the gowned woman. "Sister."

Maroo was eyeing the gowned woman carefully as the doctor left the room. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I am Amelia's Voice." The woman said quietly as she moved to the bed. Maroo stared as a table like thing swung out from the side of the bed and arched over her. "Breakfast is served." The woman said as she laid the tray down well within Maroo's reach. "You need to know what happened and you do need nourishment as well."

"Got caught." Maroo said darkly as she opened the platters and froze. The food within was her favorite breakfast. "How do you know about this?" She demanded as she stared at the juice, the omelet and the meat patties.

"Yes, you were caught." The woman who called herself a 'Voice' said calmly. "But they needed something from you. They needed a job done and you were the best choice. So they gave an offer you couldn't refuse." This last was harder, as if the masked woman disapproved.

"And I don't remember this... why?" Maroo demanded, not touching the food.

"That was part of the job." The other woman sighed as she sat on the edge of the chair that held Maroo's gear. "The information that you had to have to get the job done was sensitive. They were not going to let you keep it. Something went wrong, you were hurt. That is all I know about the job. Go on, eat. It's getting cold." She chided Maroo gently.

"Great." Maroo groaned as she started to eat. "So now I owe more people more favors." She paused, a utensil halfway to her mouth as the gowned woman shook her head. "What?"

"All of your medical fees have been paid." The Voice replied calmly. "By someone named Baro Ki' Teer." At that, Maroo froze. "No one knows why he did it or what hold you may have over him, but..." She shrugged. "No debt for you."

"So instead, I owe the slime again." Maroo shook her head. "I can't... I... I can't." She wasn't going to submit to him. Not a chance.

"I don't think so." The Voice replied calmly. Maroo glanced sharply at her and the gowned woman shrugged expressively. "I don't think he did it."

"But... you just said..." Maroo said weakly. The gowned woman reached out and patted her hand.

"Finish your breakfast, there is something you need to see." The Voice said gently. "If you can walk, good. If not, we can get you a chair."

"I can walk." Maroo said firmly as she ate. The Voice looked at her and Maroo growled. "I can walk."

"There is another thing, Maroo." The Voice said after a moment. "You are wanted."

"Bunch of lousy scum have no sense of humor." Maroo groused between bites.

"No." The Voice agreed. "The Corpus and Grineer generally don't. The reward for your capture or termination is impressive." Maroo glared at her and the Voice shrugged. "No, the effort spent to help you was not to just hand you over to one of them. It was to give you a way out." Maroo choked on a bite and he Voice patted her back gently. "Easy, easy. Air in one pipe, food and liquids in another." Maroo jerked as the bit that had been choking her dislodged. "Come on, we didn't go through all this trouble to have you die from choking."

"What do you mean 'a way out'?" Maroo demanded when she had her breath back.

"The Corpus want you very badly." The woman called Voice said with a nod. "The reward is currently 2.3 million." Maroo paled at that and the other woman patted her hand again. "So, one of the stipulations you put forth when you agreed to the job was to find you a way out. We did."

"I don't remember any of this." Maroo protested. "How can I trust you if I don't...?" She broke off as the woman laid small holo projector on the table thing beside her tray. Maroo stared at it and the woman nodded.

"I cannot activate that." The Voice said quietly. "It's gene locked to you."

"Those can be broken." Maroo said slowly, staring at the small device. "Altered."

"They can." The Voice rose from the chair, picked up Maroo's toolbelt and laid it on the bed beside the sitting woman. "Feel free to check." Maroo stared at the woman and then at her tools. "Feel free to check your tools. None have been tampered with. My word as a Voice of Amelia."

"I _know_ an Amelia and she is _nothing_ like you." Maroo said with a growl as she hit the button on the holo projector. Either these people were on the level or she was utterly, completely screwed. She might be anyway. As she expected, a tiny holo of her appeared standing over the table.

"Hey, me." The holographic Maroo said with a grin. "They promised me treasure and a way out. They didn't need to but they know me. Us. Whatever. We don't work for free." The holo vanished and Maroo stared at where it had been for a moment before looking at the Voice who nodded.

"How?" Maroo asked.

"Finish your breakfast." The Voice prodded her and Maroo growled an obscenity. "Tem _per_." The Voice chuckled and Maroo had to smile at that. She did dig into the food. It was good. Only when every scrap was gone and Maroo was sipping the fruit juice did the Voice speak again. "The Grineer want you dead. Some of the Corpus want you dead. The others..." She made a disgusted noise. "The _less_ said about what _they_ want, the _better_."

"I have seen... some." Maroo swallowed the juice and sat back, waiting. "So, fake my death?"

"In a way." The Voice replied. "The plan is that you get cloned." Maroo stared at the gowned woman, jaw dropping and then Voice nodded. "We offer the clone to the Corpus. Regrettably, the subject took a great deal of brain damage on capture and won't ever wake up. That will lower the reward."

"And they won't figure it out?" Maroo asked, voice hoarse.

"They might, if you keep robbing them." The Voice said quietly. "Lay low for a bit, a couple of years maybe and they will forget about you. They have other concerns."

"Who gets the reward?" Maroo asked.

" _You_ do." The gowned woman's tone held human at Maroo's expression. "Problem is, if you go back to what you did they will realize quickly that they were tricked. At that point, all bets are off."

"I see." Maroo did. A way out indeed, but... "What am I supposed to do for a _year_?" Her voice was sour.

"Or two." The Voice added. Maroo glared at her and the Voice shrugged. "What you do is up to you. There are options. One thing, you like seeing things that no one else has, yes?"

"Really scanned me thoroughly, didn't they?" Maroo snarled. The Voice just looked at her and Maroo sighed. "Yes."

"Do you have to _steal_ them?" The Voice asked reasonably. Maroo stared at the gowned woman and the Voice shrugged. "There are other ways to 'acquire' things. You know this."

"But I don't have any mone-..." Maroo broke off in mid word and smiled. The Voice nodded. "Oh, you _sneaky_ woman." This was respectful.

"We try." The Voice said with what was clearly glee. "As soon as you are up to it, we have something else for you." Maroo barely heard her, her mind was whirling with ideas, thoughts, plans. But the next words brought her down.

"You will like it."

* * *

She hated being weak. She hated staggering. But she was _walking_ damnit. She was _not_ going to use a chair. The Voice walked beside her, a silent presence that despite her many misgivings, Maroo appreciated. Most people would be babbling, trying to fill the silence with whatever came to their minds. This 'Voice' person did not.

She spent the time looking around, Her sensors were foiled by something in the walls, but he could see the architecture and it was familiar. It was Orokin, but not a Tower. No, there was no feeling of the Void crowding her mind. There was always the omnipresent feel in those forgotten relics of a bygone age. There was no such feel here. But she had seen similar places. Not in as good a shape perhaps, she knew of one that came close near Earth space, and she was contemplating it when the Voice drew up near a door. Maroo looked at the gowned woman and the other nodded to the door.

Maroo slapped the door open and froze at the utter impossibility she saw inside. A human woman sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by... Maroo felt her face split with a grin as a chorus of 'Meow' went up and suddenly she was inundated by Kavats. For several minutes, she was busy giving affection to her friends. Only after they had all satisfied their need for attention did they go back and sit down. Maro stared at them and then at the woman who nodded to her. She knew the woman.

"What does Baro want?" Maroo demanded. The Kavats looked at her, but none were hostile to the woman. Stood to reason, she had likely been feeding them.

"Don't care what he wants." Tanya said quietly. "He fired me and blacklisted me. No one will hire me." She shrugged and petted a furred head. "Bastard."

"That he is." Maroo petted a head that shoved itself under her hand but her mind was whirling. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Tanya replied. "It is all fuzzy. Rage and pain and... They say I was possessed by something. But it is odd. I feel... sad, but not angry anymore. It is fading and the docs say it will completely in time. But for now? I needed time and your friends needed care. Glad you are okay."

"Yeah." Maroo shook her head. "Baro fired you?" Tanya nodded. "So...you working here?"

"Beats starving and at least he didn't do to me what he did to that sadistic clone doc he has." Tanya's voice held horror now. Maroo stiffened at that, she knew that doc, but... a clone?

"She is a clone?" Maroo asked carefully. "I knew she was sadistic, lecherous, all that... But a _clone_?" Tanya nodded.

"He got the DNA and flash imprint from someone in the Corpus." Tanya said with a scowl. "No idea who or what she was before. Just the name. 'Amelia'."

"Not our problem." Maroo said with a grunt., Tanya looked at her. "You need employment, I need something to do and _these_..." She scratched a Kavat's belly and the alien cat started to purr. "...need staff."

"Dogs have owners, cats have _staff_ , I know." Tanya said with a laugh as she did the same. "So... what?"

"You know I only have a few rules, right?" Maroo asked. Tanya nodded, her face puzzled. "Baro broke my rules. I don't like that. He sold information on me to the Corpus, didn't he?" Tanya sighed and nodded. "Figured. He didn't want to take 'no' for an answer."

"Having the business end of a Lex shoved in his face taught him to real fast." Tanya said with a grin that Maroo shared.

"Well, he is a greedy piece of crap." Maroo agreed. "So what better way to hurt someone who relies on his profits than to undercut said profits?" She smiled and this time, it was feral. "Want in?"

"A little boy I cared for died because of him." Tanya said quietly. Maroo did not move and the soldier nodded. "Just letting you know how I feel." Maroo tilted her head and Tanya shared Maroo's feral smile. "Yes, I am in. What's the plan, boss?"

"I read a lot when I was younger." Maroo said as she sat beside Tanya, scratching a Kavat idly. "I read about a place in ancient times where people went to trade with one another. Trading items that would be expensive or impossible to obtain elsewhere. Baro relies on the trade of pieces of Orokin tech to make his ducats. What say we make a place where people can go to trade _without_ him?"

"Ooo, he won't like that at _all_." Tanya's grin was downright evil now. " _I_ like it. What did they call that place?"

"A Bazaar."

* * *

The Lotus smiled as she cut the feed. That probability was panning out nicely. Baro Ki' Teer's monopoly on Orokin technology was about take a serious hit and she for one thought it was about time the arrogant businessman was taken down a notch. He was a little too much like an Orokin oligarch for her peace of mind. Especially this last little bit. She started running a search profile on the name 'Amelia'. If it was what she feared... this would be bad.

She jerked as a form appeared in front of her. A holo. But... not.

"Lotus!" The red and black warframe screamed at her. "He... He knows! I... I can't..."

The Lotus waved a hand and the form solidified, collapsing in a heap at her feet. Before he could move, her twin swords were in hand.

"What have you done?" The Lotus demanded, her sense reeling at the feel from the not-quite-a-warframe in front of her.

"Not me." Stalker groaned. The Lotus stared at the warframe. It bore wounds. A bladed weapon had cut deep into it. The being within was dying. "I tried... I tried to keep it from him. Lotus, I _tried_. He took it me... The real me. I..."

"Make _sense_ , Kinslayer!" Lotus snarled. "Or I _will_ get Nikis and Sun in here."

"Hunhow doesn't know what we are." The Stalker said as he gasped out his life. "He thinks the warframes are just puppets. He knows about _them_ , Lotus. He took it from my mind. He knows about the _Reservoir_."

The Lotus froze in shock and fear. "No..."

"He... took my... main... I..." The Stalker sighed and slumped. "I tried not to tell him, Lotus. I _tried_." He was crying. "Tell Iriana... Tell Mishka... I _tried_."

The Lotus shook her head and knelt beside the damaged not-quite-a-warframe. A touch and it vanished into a haze of energy. Stored in a stable environment. He would sleep until she decided what to do with him. Right now? She had bigger problems. She could feel the encroaching mind of Hunhow now. But instead of fear, she snarled in _rage_.

"Bring it on, asshole! You will _not_ harm my children!"


End file.
